The Second Chance
by natashasurgirl
Summary: Serena Tsukino's entire world is thrown upside down when she wakes up in the hospital with no recollection of anything including her own name. Amy and Raye have to help Serena to recover her lost memories in order to defeat their new enemy, Nephlite. In the meantime, Darien is on his own mission to make Serena fall in love with him using her lack of memories to his advantage.
1. Who Am I?

The Second Chance

By Natasha Conley

Chapter One

"Serena, watch out!"

Those were the last words I hear as my body crumbled to the pavement. The colors of the road and moving vehicles swirl as my knees grow weak, falling beneath me. The pain fills my nerves. A twisting, agonizing knot resides in my stomach. My flesh feels engraved with cuts and black gravel, and a loud humming sings through my head.

Raindrops and dirt cover my body. I notice a slice on the left side of my torso. My school girl blouse seems to be splattered with blood. So much blood that I feel as if I am going to throw up just looking at it…I am losing too much blood.

"Serena! What happened to you?" I hear Raye and Amy cry from the arcade doors. I can see the fear in their eyes. Fear for me. But I don't feel frightened. In fact, I'm not scared at all.

I try to open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Slowly my head becomes dizzy, and my body numbs. Almost instantly after the numbness begins my eyes retire into an involuntary sleep, and I am lost to the world around me.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I hear knocking against wood. The sound is aggravating, annoying, and so completely intolerable.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I want to scream at the tapper! I'm not ready to wake up yet, but with such despicable noise, I will never be able to get back to sleep.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I need to tell this person to stop. It is annoying to listen to the thunderous sounds of knuckles clanking against wooden tables.

As I allow my eyes to flutter open, I realize that the source of the sound is coming from a young man sitting in the corner of the room. He is staring at his hands, seemingly lost in his own little world. I study him, noticing the grim expression on his face. Noticing the way his dark locks flow so perfectly atop his head. He looks just like a prince hiding in unfortunate clothing; a black turtle neck sweater underneath a pea green jacket with gray slacks.

Tap…

Tap…..

"Stop it!" I cry at him. Surprise radiates across his magnificent facial features before he hesitantly drops his hands into his lap.

"I fidget- when I'm nervous, I mean." He smiles at me, with embarrassment clearly showing across his cheeks in the form of red blossoms. "I…I feel so terrible about what happened the other day."

I stare at him quizzically. I don't know this man. I stare at him twirling his finger over his right knee. He sure fidgets a lot, though. However, if I'm being completely honest with myself…was I even sure who I…?

"Oh, no!" I gasp. I glance towards him with fear and sadness very apparent on my face, I'm sure.

He obviously noticed my discomfort. He stares at his knuckles as shame filters his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have come. Andrew said it would be a good idea, but I knew better."

Andrew…why did that name seem so…familiar?

The tall mysterious man stood up and began walking towards the door.

"No! Please wait!" I felt tears creeping down my cheeks. He was the only clue to my life right now. I need him to help me. To fill me in on who I am-or rather who I was.

"What?" He turns towards me. Hope seemingly radiating from his body.

"I don't know who you are." I whisper. "I don't even know who I am."

His midnight blue eyes fell into watery darkness, as if it were he, and not myself whose memories were lost. Sadness seemed to swallow him up like a black hole as I sat fearful of his response. Waiting for an answer is agonizing torture. I feel a tightness in my throat, and a tingling feeling, like spiders crawling up the base of my neck. My heart thrashes in my chest.

Yet, I continue to wait for some kind of response.

Finally, after what seems like hours of awkward silence, he reaches for the doorknob.

My heart feels like it is falling out of my chest as I plead with him. "Please, please tell me what's going on!"

The man pauses for a moment and turns back to me. I notice his body is shaking. He is staring at me with pity, and with a lost devotion. Yet, I cannot figure out who he is. What was my relationship with him? Why is he so…so emotionally upset?

With a low, empty voice, he mutters. "Your name is Serena Tsukino. And you thought you had me figured me out…but you never actually knew me at all."

His words awe and shock me all at once, but after he says those final words, he opens the door and leaves. Leaving me to question everything that has happened so far.

Who is he? Is he a friend or maybe a classmate? A boyfriend, perhaps?

I blush at the idea of him being a boyfriend. If that was true, wouldn't he have told me his name? He probably wouldn't have left with such words either. Oh! But can't a girl hope?

To be honest, how I am feeling doesn't even matter. At least, in regards to the dreamy guy who had vacated my room.

I look around and observe the objects and colors surrounding me. I am laying in a bed, blankets covering me from stomach to toes. The bed frame is made with plastic. There are buttons covering a huge white plastic remote hanging from a thick white wire on my bed. A big metal stand is holding iv bags that are hooked to my arms by little tubes.

I'm scared. I know I am in a hospital. I remember how it feels to be in a hospital. Sitting in the bed wondering how long you will be there, and how truly hurt you are.

Some time passes before someone else enters my room. A woman with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing pink scrubs rushes in with concern on her face.

"Serena, do you feel dizzy at all?" The nurse asks. The frazzled lady pulls her pen out and waits to write my answer onto her clipboard.

"No, I'm just confused." I answer.

"A man came from your room, he said that you didn't remember anything?" The nurse prompts yet another answer from me.

"Yes."

"Serena, what do you actually remember last?"

I stop to think for a moment. I press my mind for any memory whatsoever. Big red eyes, black fur, and a crescent moon comes to mind.

"I don't remember anything but a black cat." The fact I could only remember a cat was freaking me out a little bit. I felt so frustrated. I wanted to scrape my brain for any little detail to help me remember anything about my life. Anything that would tell me who the attractive man was. What his significance had been. Why this cat was important enough for me to remember when I couldn't even remember my own name. Tears begin building in my eyes.

Why did something like this have to happen to me?

"I'm going to talk with your doctor. Just relax. Everything will be okay."

I watch the nurse who never graced me with her name exit like the stranger before had. When I heard the door click, I burst into tears, sobbing into my hands. My whole life had seeped through my fingers. I didn't know my age, or if I had a favorite food. Did I have a family or friends? I choke realizing that I didn't even know what had happened to me in the first place!

I don't know exactly how long I cried before I heard a knock on the door. I wipe my face as quickly as I can. A man in a white lab coat enters with a clipboard. "Well, Serena, it's nice to see you're actually awake. We were worried we were going to have to put you in a room as a coma patient."

My eyes widen. How long had I been sleeping? As if he knew what I was thinking, the doctor says, "Three days. All the sleep helped though, seeing as the wound in your side is healing nicely without you moving around. We'll need to keep you here for a few more days, perhaps a week or so until we can diagnose exactly what is going on with you. We need to figure out exactly what kind of amnesia you have and from there we can decide how to treat you for that, and of course keep an eye on your wounds."

I nod my head. The only thing I think to respond with is a simple question, "What happened to me?"

"You were hit by a car, Serena."

He looks at me with pity. While I am grateful for the information, I couldn't help but despise him at that moment. He smiles before making his exit and I feel sick to my stomach. I feel envy. How lucky this doctor was to have all the knowledge about his life, but not only that…but to have knowledge of college and how to deal with cases like me.

How great would it be to fall asleep and to wake up having everything that just happened be a dream? It would be perfect. A sudden glimmer of hope strikes through me and I decide that I should just give it a try.

I close my eyes. Sleep, I'm sure, I've always found to be a beautiful thing. I was almost positive of that.

_It was yet another day that I was running late. I rush down the stairs, calling out to my mother, "Why didn't you wake me up in time for the bell!?"_

_As always, I forgot my lunch. My mother holds it out for me, smiling and shaking her head. I can feel the fear I have for my teacher, and the fear of being late._

_Suddenly, I hear the yell of kids as they hold down a black kitty cat. One with Sailor V band-aids on its forehead. That was probably what the kids were doing, torturing a poor kitty! I yell at them and they run for it._

_The cat does a back flip onto a car, and stares at me with its strange red eyes after I pull off the band-aids. A crescent moon!_

"Oh, Serena, why didn't you watch-" The foreign sound of a quiet voice echoes in the background of my mind, momentarily pulling me away from my flashes of memories.

_Things are starting to blur. I hear the bell for my school, and I feel like I'm just going to die. I run for it as fast as I can. Suddenly, the road starts to swirl._

"Do you think that she will remember us?" A female voice whispers.

_I almost make it to the school building before I fall. The world is turning black._

"Of course she will. We're her friends." another voice says slightly shrill like.

I open my eyes to see a blue haired girl sitting at the corner of the room where the man from earlier had once sat. I look at her, thinking of him. Everything comes back in a rush, making me feel so alone. I really can't remember anything! Who is this girl? She looks around my age, but I just can't remember. I want to cry, all my memories really were gone. I don't know anyone who has come into my room so far. I hold back my tears. I have to to be strong, and crying wouldn't accomplish that.

I take a moment to observe the blue haired girl who I don't recognize at all. She is wearing gray jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Her eyes are full of tears and she is looking at someone else in the room.

Across from her is a girl with long, raven-colored hair. She is wearing a silk red tank top and light blue shorts with a black belt. She looks fierce and stubborn. Like she is unwilling to accept my state of mind at the moment.

"Serena is such a huge part of our lives. She knows us so well, she wouldn't be able to forget us." The raven says.

"So, do you think it would be safe for Luna to be around her during this time?" The other girl asks.

"Of course! She knew Luna before us!" The girl in the red top exclaims.

Neither one of them have noticed I have awakened. Go figure.

"Who are you two?" I ask, honestly annoyed they interrupted my dream. I watch as their faces go into shock. They both look confused. Just as confused as I am with these strangers consistently popping in and out of my room.

"You mean, you really don't remember us?" The girl sitting in the corner asks me with a shaky voice.

"No." I reply, frustrated.

"Serena, this isn't funny! Of course you know us, we're your best friends, meatball brains!" The girl in red yells at me. Her hand slaps her mouth, and she looks towards her friend, looking immediately remorseful for the words that left her lips.

"Raye! How could you say that to her? She has amnesia. You know that! You can't act this way with her anymore. She has no idea who you are."

I am annoyed. How dare this girl tell me who my best friends are?

"All right, 'Raye'. I have no idea who you think you are, but I only have one best friend, and she is not you, or whoever that girl is!" I yell pointing at her friend.

I see the hurt on the other girl's face. Her cheeks flush, and she looks as if I had stabbed her in the chest with a knife. I can feel the twisting and aching pain in my heart. I realize I have said something very hurtful, but at this point it's too late to change it anyways.

"Amy, let's go. I can't handle this right now. This is just awful." Raye says as she leaves.

Amy doesn't leave though. She sits next to my bed, and she smiles at me sadly. I was getting sick of this. The pity faces. The disappointment that these people have when I don't know who they are. I don't even remember how old I am for Pete's sakes! How should I remember them?

"Serena, please ignore Raye. She was just so hopeful that you would remember us. She believed that you would remember. We love you so much. It just hurts our ego is all," Amy's voice cracks as she holds back a sob.

"I'm sorry for not remembering. I'm so confused." I say to her. "It's so frustrating to have people come into my room. To not know them, and have them hurt when I can't remember them. I don't know who even I am! How can I remember them if I can't remember myself?"

"We didn't know." Amy responds sympathetically before pulling me into a hug. I feel wetness on my shoulder as she holds me tight. I know Amy is crying for me. It's overwhelming to have someone who I don't remember crying for me, claiming to be one of my very best friends. Guilt floods through me as I force myself to try to recall anything about her, but nothing comes to mind. Why couldn't I just remember? I can't take it anymore and break down in her arms. We cry together. I hold on tight and so does she. I may not know her, but I can feel a connection to her. She is someone who is vital in my life.

"Amy, are you comi-?" Raye asks as she cracks the door open, poking her head into the room. Amy ignores her, focusing only on me. Through watery eyes, I watch Raye's expression as she sees the scene in front of her. Raye's eyes soften as she looks at me. Instead of rushing out, she pauses, glancing from the hall back to us. I close my eyes, trying to blink tears away. Soon, we feel Raye's arms wrap around us as her tears fall too.

"I'm sorry." She whispers into my ear. "I am so sorry."


	2. Molly

Chapter Two

After a while of sitting in a small, white, gloomy place, you can't help but search for a way out. It doesn't really seem so bad at first. Of course it is the most dreadful feeling to be sitting in a hospital bed knowing that your lack of memories hurts everyone around you. You can't stop yourself from feeling the overwhelming desire to prove that you are stable enough to leave regardless of all that. You want to force some kind of memories out.

A week had passed since the day I woke up. I frown slightly while thinking about the events of the week. Finding out about my amnesia, learning that I may never recover my memories because of it being a "physical" amnesia. I may not remember anything from the last two years! To make matters worse, that means that everything I had learned in school over the last two years, are completely gone. So, I am back to being a sixth grader apparently.

I feel myself tearing up as I think about my condition. I pick up a pink notebook with little white bunnies on the front from my bedside table. I open it to the first page, and read the words written on it:

_My Memories_

_Molly Baker_

_Mama_

_Papa_

_Sammy_

_Strange cat_

_Sailor V_

Nothing made sense anymore. I just know that the doctor can't possibly be right about the memory thing~ From what I've heard from my friend Molly, Sailor V is fairly new, just this past year she's been out and about. According to her, I've had a cat for months, with the same exact description of the cat from my dream!

I have so many questions, and so many remain unanswered. Who is the man in the ugly jacket? What is our relationship? How did I even meet Amy and Raye? They didn't tell me when they did visit me how we met or even how we came to be friends.

I am startled out of my thoughts when I hear a light knocking on my door. My friend Molly pokes her head through the door and smiles. "Hey Serena!"

"Hey Molly!" I smile brightly at her. I watch as my redheaded visitor sits at the seat to my left. She gives me a basket filled with all kinds of gifts.

"What is this, Mols?" I ask. I look at the basket quizzically. There is what I can only assume is the latest comic book of the Sailor V series, coupons for free milkshakes at the Crown Arcade, a get well card, followed by many other things.

Molly shrugs, shaking her head. "Darien stopped me while I was on my way to come visit you. He gave this to me to give to you. It was really quite wierd to be honest."

I start taking items out of the basket with interest. There are ten coupons for the arcade, five chocolate bars, The Sailor V comic book, which on the front has a picture of Sailor V and a white cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead perched on the top of her head.

I pause for a minute. "There's a crescent moon on this cat's forehead."

"Yeah, so? It's just a comic book."

"That cat in my dream also has one, " I say, confused by this odd little coincidence. I try to think about the black cat again. My head aches whenever I try to think of this cat.

_"Nice kitty..." I laugh nervously as I start backing away from the cat on the car. The cat stares at me with her piercing red eyes as if she is staring into my soul._

"Oh Serena, you've got to stop doing that," Molly says concerned as she holds my hand. "You only hurt your head and then have to take painkillers. Everything will come back when it's the right time!"

"Right now is the right time. I feel so lost Mols, and I can't help but think that this moon symbol is important!" I say exasperated. Molly smiles sadly at me.

"I wish I had answers. All I know about the reoccurring cat dream is that it's about your cat, you named her Luna."

_"So, do you think it would be safe for Luna to be around her during this time?" Amy __asked Raye._

_"Of course! She knew Luna before us!" Raye exclaimed. _

Realization hits me. There is something special about Luna. I had a suspicion about the cat of course, but Raye and Amy were talking about her as if she were a person. I grab the pen from the inside of the spiral on my notebook and write down the cat's name along with the words "My pet" next to the strange cat.

"What is that, Serena?" Molly asks pointing at my list. She tries to read the words upside down. "My... memories?"

"It was mom's idea. She told me I should write down everything that I do remember, that way it might be able to help me trigger something later."

Mama always has a way of trying to come up with ways to cheer up Sammy and I. Regardless of her red puffy eyes, and her wetted cheeks as she stared down at me, she still managed a smile as she gave me my new notebook and pens. Her warm hugs and kisses managed to relax me as I smelled her hair. The familiarity of mama's perfume always relaxes me when I'm feeling sad or scared.

She is always there for me no matter what, and when something goes wrong she brings me something sweet and yummy. That night she happened to have brought brownies.

"Your mom is so smart!"

I smile and say, "Yeah, she is."

"So what else is in the basket, Serena?" Molly asks, excited to see everything some man named Darien had sent to me, via her.

I pull out a bag of strawberry lollipops and show them to her, followed by a bag of cotton candy. I pick up the get well card and take it out of the envelope which was entitled "Serena".

It was a simple generic card, with a picture of flowers on the front along with the brush scripted words, "Thinking of you" and on the inside, "Get well soon!" What made the card stand out though was the letter from the giver.

_Dear Serena,_

_I want to apologize for leaving you in the hospital room in your time of need. I can't stop thinking about it and how I let you down when you really needed a friend. If I had been in your situation I would've wanted someone to be there, and I should have done that for you. I want to make it up to you, and I want to be there for you, as your friend._

_We can start all over and forget about everything from the past, I want to be a part of your life! I hope you are feeling well, and I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to bring this to you myself, I hope you can forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Darien Shields_

_P.S. If you can forgive me and want to give me a second chance, please, please call me._

His number was enclosed on a folded up piece of fortune cookie paper. I read the fortune aloud. "Your smile is a treasure to all who know you."

"Wow!" Molly says with hearts in her eyes. "That is soooooooo romantic!"

"There's more, " I say taking a box out of the basket. I open the box, which reveals a pair of sterling silver pearl heart earrings. "Oh wow!"

"Put them on!" Molly exclaims, rushing me to put on my new earrings.

I quickly put them into my ears, pulling my hair back to show the dangling hearts to Molly. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful!"

I smile to myself as my friend is giddy and squealing with joy about how "Darien Shields is so romantic!"

I think about the letter and what Darien had said. He was the man who had been there when I first woke up. He was right, he had abandoned me when I really needed support. Sure, memories slowly surfaced back over the week, but if he had just helped me to calm down or stayed to show that he had cared... maybe things wouldn't have been so scary.

"Serena? Helloooo? Serena!" Molly says annoyed, while waving her hands in front of my face.

"Hm? What?" I ask, not realizing I had spaced off into my own world.

"Your doctor is going to be here soon, and I still have to study for a test tomorrow. I have to go, mind if I visit you again tomorrow?" Molly asks, reaching over to hug me.

"Oh, yeah, sure Mols. No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." I accept her hug and wave goodbye to her before she goes.

Molly has made a habit of coming to see me everyday after school. Raye and Amy who claimed to be my best friends, had only come to see me that one time. I knew I was right when I recalled that I only had one best friend, which was neither Raye or Amy, but Molly. They had seemed to care so much, but yet, they were never here. What kind of friends were they? Even the dweebmyster, Melvin, had come with Molly a few times with flowers and a big fat smile on his face, as he declared that I was the most beautiful girl in our school.

I observe the three bouquets of flowers on the windowsill next to my bed, all given to me by the biggest school nerd. One, a vase filled with magnificently pink lillies, another filled with white chrysanthemums, and the last one filled with yellow sunflowers. Besides each vase sat a card signed by Melvin with love poems in them. I was adorned with his poetry of:

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_There is no one in the school,_

_As pretty as you!"_

and

_"Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I'm not good at poetry,_

_But I'll keep trying for you."_

He was really sweet for trying, but Melvin just wasn't my type. I couldn't force myself to like him that way. I keep sending him hints that I'm not interested in his company that way, but he just doesn't seem to catch on. I'll just have to tell him directly at some point. That is a confrontation I'm definitely not looking forward to.

Finally I hear the knock at my door. Everyday at five a clock my doctor checks up on me to see how I am feeling physically. I check the clock and it is 4:45 pm, which makes my doctor early. He is usually always right on time. He opens the door, and closes it behind him with his elbow as he writes things down in the file on his clipboard.

"Hello Ms. Tsukino. How are you feeling today?" He asks, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he prepares to write down my answers.

"I'm feeling good. No more headaches, and no pain in my side anymore." I answer. I carefully put all the gifts on my bed back into the basket before placing the care package on the end table.

My doctor walks over and observes my side. He removes the bandage which is surprisingly completely white, considering the huge gash from before.

"You are lucky to have survived, let alone heal this quickly." He comments as he writes down some more notes.

"I am lucky." I say uncomfortably. I have been hearing the same thing all week now. I couldn't explain how I healed so quickly, who can explain how head injuries and big gashes get healed in such a short amount of time? It was almost like magic, but that was impossible.

"You regained many of your memories in a short amount of time also." He says looking at me directly in my eyes. I squirm in my bed. For some reason I felt like I had to explain myself, but there was no way that I could anyways. "You are very mystical Ms. Tsukino."

"I'm just lucky." I say, emphasizing 'just'. I'm just a normal teenager who happened to get hit by a car, recovering faster than another group of people.

He looks at me suspiciously, and then after a moment of silence on both our parts he continues to talk, "Well, either way, since you have regained enough memory to function normally in your household, and all your wounds are healed, we need to let you go. We of course expect you to keep checking in every week for the next couple of months with your regular doctor. I would also suggest a therapist to deal with the emotional side of your condition. I have already called your mother to sign the release papers, and expect her to be showing up within the hour."

"Thank you doctor." I reply. I feel relief when he leaves the room, and I squeal with excitement knowing that I get to go home. I get out of bed and start to pack up any extra belongings that I had in the suitcase underneath the window sill. I pick up all the get well cards and place them into the basket Darien had given to me.

I do a little dance, and although I still feel a little sleepy, that doesn't stop me from singing the words, "I'm going home!" at the top of my lungs.

Finally, things were going to go back to normal, finally I get to go home!


	3. Darien Shields

Chapter Three

I grin happily as I open the door to my bedroom and take in the view of the color pink, and all the bunnies and moons on the blanket on my bed. I drop my suitcase on the floor and fling myself onto the cushion filled surface. To sleep in my own bed again after all this time? It is always the smallest things that are to be the most appreciated in life!

My mom follows behind me shortly with Melvin's flowers, and Darien's basket stuffed in her hands and arms. She smiles at me as she sees me rolling around in my soft blankets. "I see you've missed home, didn't you, Serena?"

"Oh, mom. I really did! It's so nice be safe and sound. I don't ever want to go to that crummy hospital again. It's so scary in there!" I say, pouting. I really did hate staying in the hospital. The doctors made me so nervous. Speculating as to how I recovered so quickly, and making me feel like I had done something wrong.

Mom walks over to my bed and sits next to me. I sigh happily as she brushes her fingers through my hair. "Don't worry sweetie. You're home now, and I can make you some of your favorite food. Like chocolate cake and spaghetti and meatballs!"

_"We're your best friends, meatball brains!"_

Raye. I just didn't get it. Why would you call someone who is supposed to be your best friend, "Meatball Brains?" It's just so mean. I would never be friends with someone who would put me down like that all the time. Sure, sometimes Molly and I picked on each other, but we never went out of our way to hurt one another. Not like how Raye had targeted me. How did I ever become friends with someone so cold?

"You look troubled. What's on your mind?" Mom asks me. She stands up and starts organizing the flowers in the vases on my table. My mom loves to rearrange flowers and make them look even prettier than before. She is a wonderful homemaker. That's probably why dad loves coming home to her.

"Mom. How did I meet Raye?" I ask, watching as she starts tidying up my vanity. My mom is always a busy lady. Keeping her hands preoccupied at all times.

"I don't know. You never brought that girl around. Although you and Amy sure talked about her a lot." My mom stops organizing my clutter for a moment to comment, "Amy used to help you all the time with your schoolwork. She was always with you before the accident."

"Oh." I comment lamely. "She visited me once at the hospital. I never saw her after that though."

"That's wierd. You should call her. You two were really close the last couple months." My mom stops cleaning up to briefly snoop through the basket from Darien. She starts laughing.

"Mom! What's so funny, and what are you doing getting into that?" I yell, upset that she was invading my privacy.

Mom starts laughing even louder reading the card from Darien.

"Mom!" I yell grabbing the card from her hand.

"I'm sorry," She coughs a little as she tries to speak and not giggle like a hyena anymore. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I'm going to start making dinner. I'm so happy you're home!"

I groan as mom leaves my room. She just has a way of making me totally and completely embarrassed. Some things you just can't forget. I walk around my room trying to think of what the next step in my life is going to be.

I stop in front of the vanity in my room. I stare into the mirror, observing my sky blue eyes, and the balls of hair on the top of my head. I wasn't really sure when I started doing my hair like that, but it didn't seem very mature. I take the hair barrettes holding the pigtails in the buns out and let my hair fall loose. Golden tendrils of hair fell to the floor around my feet.

"My hair is too long." I say to myself for no particular reason. "Why do I keep my hair this long? No wonder I trip so much."

It's true. Ever since Molly and I were ten, I was famous for tripping and landing face first on the pavement. I'm tired of being known as a klutz. Now that I can't recall much about my past, I really don't want to go reliving it. Maybe taking care of this single feature could help me start anew.

I reach for the scissors in my vanity drawer, and try to decide the length I want my hair to be. I pull all my hair into my fist and cut into my hair at the waist length with my eyes closed. When I feel the cut hair fall from my hands and what felt like a weight lifted off shoulders, I peek an eye open to see what my hair looks like.

My hair is at my waist now curling at the bottom. My bangs look the same, but somehow I just look different. More mature. I take my super pink raspberry lip gloss and gloss my lips up to be nice and shiny. Finally I pull out a black headband and put it on the top of my head to keep the long strands of hair separate from my bangs.

I step into my closet and pick out a flowing black skirt that stops at knee-length, and a white tank top. I add a button up see through white top to my outfit, and go downstairs.

"Mama! I'm gonna go to the arcade," I yell as I pull on my shoes. One of the many memories I have been recalling as of late is how Molly and I would get sweets at the arcade. I giggle to myself, thinking of all the hours we would waste gawking at guys from our table while eating our sundaes.

"Serena, be home in time for dinner!" My mom calls from the kitchen, graciously dismissing me to enjoy my free time before the day ends.

It's nearly 6:30 pm by the time I arrive at the arcade. I smile as the doors open when I stand in front of them, breathing in the strong smell of greasy cheeseburgers and salty fries before heading towards the bar stools at the front of my favorite hang out. I'm greeted by a young blonde man, who for whatever reason, seems familiar.

"Serena! You are out of the hospital!" He says happily and runs around the bar table to hug me. I feel a little confused, but when he hugs me and squeezes me I just smile. The employee looks up from his hug and gapes at me, his face full of surprise. "Did you cut your hair?"

"It's nice to see you too," I say, pulling myself out of his grasp to sit at the bar. Why was it his business what I did or didn't do with my hair? Was it really all that important? It was just hair, and not even his! Regardless, I answer anyways, "Yes I did."

While I position myself in a more comfortable position on the plush bar stool, I think about what I'm going to order. That's when I notice him.

"Serena!" Darien exclaims, his face turning red. I don't understand why he is blushing since I'm not exactly anything special.

"Hi." I feel squeamish inside knowing that Darien is sitting right next to me. I pull my hair behind my ears, and stare at the fountain soda dispenser.

"You are wearing the earrings I bought you. Do you like them?" Darien asked, smiling at me. I turn towards him, and can't seem to come up with anything to say.

"Are you still mad at me for that day?" He looks sad when he says this. Oh this was so awkward. I just don't know how to talk to him. Darien is so handsome, and his eyes are such a wonderful blue, just like the ocean.

Finally, my voice cracks, and I manage to squeak out, "Thanks."

"Wow, Darien, for once Serena is speechless in your presence." The blonde laughs. "Here's your coffee, black like you like it, and for Serena, a double chocolate milkshake sundae!"

"Thanks, Andrew." Darien replies as he takes his drink from Andrew's hand. "I'll treat her."

"I thought you would, after everything that happened." Andrew looks at me and seems to be confused. I watch as he gives me a quizzical look.

"What?" I ask Andrew. I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "Why are you looking at me like that? You are scaring me."

Andrew looks startled by what I have said. "It's just, you are acting as if you don't even know me anymore."

"Drew, she doesn't remember me either. She met me first, remember? I told you all about this." Darien looks just as upset as Andrew, and the tension in the room is driving me crazy.

"Oh, right. Serena, my name is Andrew. You used to come in here all the time with Amy and Raye to hang out. I used to bring you free milkshakes before the accident. You even brought Luna here a lot." Andrew scratches his neck and tries to not look frustrated. It's clear he is stressed out by my memory loss, just like everyone else is.

That's when I realize that Luna was brought up again. "I used to bring Luna here?"

Darien chuckles to himself. "Yeah, you used to bring her with you everywhere. Sometimes you would even talk to her, which is a wierd thing to do since everyone knows that cats can't talk!"

I gulp down my sundae. This guy thinks I'm crazy. Or whoever I was a couple of months ago was crazy. Why was he trying to be my friend then?

"Yeah, well, I don't remember that, so it never happened." I say defensively.

Darien grins at me before saying, "You're right. If you don't remember it, it didn't happen. Right, Andrew?"

Andrew rolls his eyes. "Right, but that doesn't mean the truth about the past shouldn't come out so then no one gets hurt."

Darien hushes him with a glare.

Well that was wierd. We sit in silence, sipping at our drinks as Andrew cleans the counter in front of us. Ever since Andrew's comment, time seemed to slow, and no one was speaking. Me, because I had no idea what they were talking about, and them, because it was obvious they were referring to something I didn't remember.

Finally, an interesting question pops into my mind, allowing me to break the painful silence. "Hey Andrew, I've hung out here ever since the place opened, when did you start working here?"

"Actually it was only a few months ago. My mom and dad own this place and I need to make some money so then I can go to school to become a doctor."

"Oh." I don't feel comfortable. "I don't really like doctors."

"What? Why not? Didn't they save your life?" Darien jumps in defensively. He looks at me slightly wild-eyed, clearly upset about my confession.

"Well, actually, besides the bandaging, I healed up pretty quickly on my own. All the doctors and nurses were questioning me for how I recovered so fast in 10 days. They were scary and acting like I was a freak."

"Not all doctors are like that. Some are really cool, and handsome, and fun to hang out with. Some would make a really good husband, and treat their wife very well. " Darien says matter of factly.

"Hear hear, "Andrew butts in.

"Well what do you care what I think of doctors?" I ask, annoyed at his irrational reaction to my feelings.

"Well, I'm going to college to be one. My dream is to save lives," Darien answers my question, frowning.

"Yeah, but what does what I think have to do with you?"

Silence. I shake my head, before I get a glimpse of the clock on the wall behind Andrew. 7:53 pm.

"Oh no!" I cry out loud.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Andrew says shrilly in response.

"I'm gonna be late for dinner, mom's gonna ground me for sure!" I jump out of my seat from next to Darien. Darien grabs my wrist. "Darien, what are you doing? I have to leave, now!"

"Let me drive you home." He says hastily. He wraps his fingers into my hand and throws a couple of bills on the counter. My cheeks feel hot at the touch of his skin, butterflies float around in my stomach. Darien waves to Andrew with his free hand. "I'll see you, Andrew."

"Bye man. Be careful, her dad is crazy." Andrew waves goodbye to both of us, and somehow by the end of this exchange I feel more comfortable around both of them. Although it feels like I have just met them, there is this strong feeling I have that I am safest around them.

Darien leads me into the arcade's parking lot, and into an expensive looking black car. He opens the passenger door before releasing my hand. "Buckle up, Serena."

I sit in the car and buckle up like I was told. Darien joins me on the driver's side, and starts the car. "Do you know where I live?" I ask, astonished at the scenario that had led me into his car. Everything was happening so quickly, and while I felt comfortable around Darien, it almost seemed unreal. Was he nervous like me? He seems so cool and collected, like everything that was happening wasn't a big deal at all.

"Kind of, sometimes when Raye and I hung out, she would have me drop her off at your house."

"Oh." Great. Raye is his girlfriend. It makes sense I guess. Raye is beautiful with her long dark hair, large twinkly purple eyes, and curvy legs. Her temper made her fiesty and exciting, especially to a college guy like Darien, I'm sure. So, why was he holding my hand then?

" I know what you are thinking, and you're wrong. She's just my friend." Darien says, interrupting my thoughts. As Darien drives towards my house without needing a single direction from me, it's very clear he has dropped Raye off many times. "The only reason I really hung out with her was to be closer to you."

"You know, I didn't bring this up before, but I miss your buns," Darien whispers to me. "I love your hair like that. Why did you cut it?"

I breath in a sharp breath as he takes his hand and runs it through my hair. Darien's fingers lightly tickle my neck as he brushes my hair back, and I shiver. I've run out of words to say and all I can do is concentrate on the fact that this older boy is touching me. Me! Serena Tsukino of all people.

"Serena, are you there?" Darien asks. Lost in my own thoughts I hadn't realized that Darien had parked in my driveway. He holds my cheek in his hand, and rubs his fingers in circles on my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm here." I murmur under my breath. I feel so nervous that my hands begin to shake. I look into his eyes, watching as he leans closer to me. My heart beats quickly and I start to panic. I've never kissed a guy before, and it looks like that was what Darien was after.

"Serena, promise me you'll call me. I've missed you so much, and I just want to be around you. Things were so different when you weren't around, I never realized how much I needed to see your smile everyday."

"I promise." I say in a dreamy voice. He was being so sweet, and so romantic. I close my eyes and pucker my lips, expecting a kiss. I receive a soft kiss on my hand instead.

"Go inside, Serena. Remember? You're late!" Darien touches my face one more time before my eyes widen with realization, and I run out his car door. I look back at him from my front door. I see him mouthing the word, "Call."

I nod at him with a huge grin on my face, and race into my house. "Mom! I'm sorry I'm late!"


	4. Sailor Scouts

Chapter Four

I awoke this morning feeling more alive and vibrant than I have in years. Today was going to be my first day back at school, and Molly had agreed to show me where class was. It seems as though it has been forever since I have gone to school, and being away from school for at least a week has taken it's toll. I actually miss being paraded from class to class like a herd of elephants to learn things that I don't recall now.

I stretch my arms above my head and yawn loudly. I look at the clock, and I'm actually on time. It's a strange event considering how before I would always sleep in. I hop out of my bed and get dressed into what I consider a "new" school uniform, seeing as I don't really remember wearing it before. I approach my vanity trying to decide what to do with my now shorter, waist length hair.

_"I didn't bring this up before, but I miss your buns."_

Well, if Darien liked my hair that way, maybe I should keep it the same way. I mean sure, my hair was shorter now, but that doesn't mean I can't continue using what is my new signature look. When I finish my hairstyle I stare dreamily at myself. The only person I can think about is Darien and everything that happened last night.

"My earrings!" I express happily with joy as I hurry to put the little dangle hearts into my ear lobes. The little earrings signifies a new relationship beginning to bloom, a fresh start from whatever my and Darien's past had been. I hear my mom answer the front door, and I just know Molly has arrived. I race down the steps.

"Serena, you better not come home late again. Your dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw the car in the driveway last night." My mother scolds me, handing me my pink lunch sack.

"Sorry mom! I'll be home by 7 o'clock tonight. I promise!" I kiss her cheek, and then notice that Sammy is sitting on the couch in his pajamas with his head in his arms.

Molly notices Sammy too. "Serena, what is wrong with your little brother?"

"I don't know," I answer concerned. I pull my shoes on and grab my schoolbag. Molly and I are about to walk out the door, but I just can't make myself leave knowing Sammy is upset. "Sammy, are you okay?"

"No." Sammy answers coldly. "I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone!"

Sammy runs up the stairs to his room, slamming his door loudly behind him. Molly and I turn to mom for an answer. Mama finally answers the question that was driving Molly and I crazy. "His friend Mika is in the hospital."

Molly cuts in, "Isn't Mika the girl who won that one contest for her doll?"

I gasp. Since when did Sammy have a friend named Mika? She can make dolls? This whole lack of memories thing sucks majorly. I wish I could remember the people who are important to my friends, family, and even myself. I am constantly feeling out of the loop.

"Yeah, Sammy feels horrible because he accidentally broke her doll. When he finally worked up the courage to apologize yesterday, she had gone to the hospital! The doctors have no idea what is wrong."

Molly chats with my mother, "That's strange. You know the same thing happened to my and Serena's sewing teacher, Miss Lambert. She was supposed to get married to this really geeky guy, but she dumped him out of nowhere and then passed out at a sewing contest. No one knows what's wrong with her at the hospital either!"

I listen to my mother and my best friend gossip away. It feels like there is something seriously wrong here. Something almost supernatural. The way I think of all this chatter is backed up with Molly's next piece of juicy gossip.

"Our teacher, Miss Haruna has been missing all week! We had to get a substitute teacher. Ever since Peter Fisher's contest, all of these girls have gone missing, even Peter himself! There was just a bunch of photos of all these people all over the cement next to the swimming pool. I'm so glad I didn't go to that contest, and visited Serena instead!"

All these people are missing? What is going on? "Are the police doing anything about it?" I ask, confused. So much seems to have changed from what I can remember. I can't help but think something sinister is happening in what used to be my cheery home of Tokyo, Japan.

Mom answers my question with a finger raised in front of her face. "Well, of course they are. They are trying to find Sailor Moon; She was the one who solved all these wierd mysteries before with her friends, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury."

"Oh yeah! Sailor Moon saved me and my mom when our jewelry shop was under attack, she is so pretty and so brave!" Molly exclaimed. "She went missing a little over a week ago though. Ever since she vanished all these wierd things keep happening."

I look at the clock on the wall. "Oh no! Molly, we're gonna be really, really late!"

I grab Molly's hand and run out the door. We start running as fast as we can towards the school. I'm running as quickly as possible, a little faster than Molly, even, and when I turn the corner, I run into a person. Before I know it, I've landed on the cement butt first. "Oww!" I moan as I rub the bruised area.

"Serena!" Darien states my name with excitement. "You fixed your hair back into the buns! Here let me help you up. Bet you're late again, just like old times, huh?"

He pulls me up into his arms, and gives me a warm hug. I look up into his eyes, smiling. Seeing Darien was quite possibly the best start of my morning, nothing else could make my day better. I feel so happy, excited, and fluttery! "I'm so happy to see you!"

Suddenly there is a loud shriek from where I had run from. Darien and I hear a crushing sound. My eyes widen, and I feel tears creep up in my eyes. I rip myself out of Darien's arms and jog to where I heard the shriek.

"Serena, where are you going?" Darien shouts, chasing me down the sidewalk.

"That was Molly. I ran faster than she did, she must have fell behind. I think something is wrong!" I am totally panicked. Molly has never screamed like that before in all the time that I have known her.

"Oh somebody help me!" Molly cries out at the top of her lungs. I finally get close to where she is and I see her webbed up against a cement wall. In the street creeps along a huge looking black widow spider with a woman's head. The spider has red and orange markings on her body. There are several cars behind the spider which seems to have been mutilated. That explains the crushing sound. At least Molly isn't hurt.

Darien is next to me soon. His eyes are huge and his mouth is gaping.

"Serena, what is that?" Darien asks in a frightened voice. I'm trembling, unable to keep back my shriek. The black widow switches her attention from Molly to me. The female spider dashes towards me.

"Serena, run!" Darien bellows at me. I can't move. I'm stunned into fear, and my body feels completely numb. The spider is becoming bigger and closer in my sight. My heart is racing. All I want is to follow Darien's command, but I can't will myself to even fall to the ground.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Molly shouts from the wall. "Run away! Serena, run away!"

Before I know it, the queen widow spider has pinned Darien to the wall with webs, just like she had with Molly. I hadn't felt it when Darien had pushed me out of the way. I didn't even hear him when he did it.

"Stop right there!" A mysterious voice calls from my left. I turn for a moment to see who is speaking. A girl with long raven hair in a skimpy red outfit and heels is standing on top of a car. She points at the black widow, who also for some unknown reason is giving this girl the light of day.

"Yeah! We won't let anyone attack the people we care about," another voice exclaims from behind the spider. She is in a similar skimpy outfit in the color blue. Since this girl is closer, I notice the tiara on her forehead. "My name is Sailor Mercury, and in the name of Mercury, I will punish you!"

"And I will punish you in the name of Mars!" The long-haired girl jumps next to Sailor Mercury, and announces, "I am Sailor Mars!"

What a waste of time. Instead of announcing themselves, they could have just attacked! I look past the sailor scouts and the scary monster, looking directly at Darien and Molly. The webs are glowing pink and appear to be getting tighter and tighter. "No! Molly! Darien!"

Darien and Molly are crying out in pain as the webs enclose tighter and tighter. Molly passes out in the webs from a lack of breath. I turn to Sailor Mars in desperation and force myself off the ground. "Help them! They are suffocating!"

"Oh no! Darien, I'll save you!" Sailor Mars yells out in desperation, "Mars Fire Ignite!"

A small bright flame bursts into a huge trail of fire. It is within a second that I see she has done something rather unintelligent because she pointed the flames at the man.

I run towards Molly and Darien. I cry out in a panic for Darien, "Stop your attack!"

"What? Why?" Sailor Mars shouts back. Sailor Mercury shakes her head. Sailor Mercury aims her own attack towards Sailor Mar's flame and says in a high-pitched voice, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The bubbles causes the fire to turn to ice and I feel cold. I see Darien shivering, I know Molly can do absolutely nothing because she is knocked out. I am frustrated, these supposed "super heroes" aren't really doing anything to help us.

The black widow launches an attack at Sailor Mercury with her pincers. She cackles with an other worldly voice, "Give me your energy!"

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars hollers, "Mars Fire Ignite."

This time the attack hits the spider on her back. The large arachnid drops Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Fire Ignite. Mars Fire Ignite. Mars Fire Ignite!"

Three more attacks slam into the black widow before she crumbles to the ground. The webs around Molly and Darien fall to the sidewalk. I manage to catch Molly, but Darien slams to the ground directly on his chest.

"Oh no!" Sailor Mars says in a shaky voice. She hastily reaches Darien's side, and cries holding him in his arms.

I feel a zing of anger seeing the girl holding Darien. What right did she have holding my guy? Well, he's not my guy exactly, but that doesn't mean he can't be. He isn't attached to anyone right now after all.

Darien catches his breath, and whispers, "Serena."

At that moment the black widow is up again and ready to attack.

"I thought I killed it!" Sailor Mars groans, releasing Darien from her arms. "Mercury, try your bubbles."

"On it, "Mercury says pulling her arms in front of each other. "Mercury Bubbles Blast."

It is cold yet again, and there is a fog this time where you can't see anything. I guess Sailor Mars' attack had made it possible for us to see the ice the first time.

"It's freezing!" I hear the voice from the black widow.

A realization suddenly hits me: They can't defeat her.

They can keep using the same attacks again and again, but it does nothing. They can only weaken this creature.

I lay Molly on the ground and crawl over to Darien. I'm careful to stay under the fog. As long as the fog stays up and Darien can help me, we could at least escape. "Pst, Darien!" I whisper in his ear.

"Serena?" Darien asks, clutching his stomach in pain. His cheeks are blue, showing his energy has been drained by the spider. I feel guilty seeing Darien in this weak state. If he hadn't followed me when I ran off to find Molly, he would have never gotten hurt.

"Darien, we have to get out of here. I need your help with Molly."

"I'll try." Darien struggles as he uses his hands and knees to crawl towards Molly. Darien groans in pain when he pulls himself into a squat, carrying Molly's weight on his side. I take Molly's other arm and slowly, we stand. The fog is starting to dissipate, showing we have to hurry to safety before we lose our chance.

"Go as fast as you can," I urge Darien. "We have to get Molly to the hospital."

"Yeah and me too." Darien stumbles as pain fills his side again. We limp as quickly as we can from the battle scene.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"It's no use, Mars! We have to get Molly, Darien, and Serena out of here!"

I hear the voices of Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury fading away as we get closer to the arcade.

"Darien, we're almost to the arcade. We'll have Andrew call the ambu-" I am cut off as Darien crumbles to the ground, and Molly falls right on top of him. Well, they are close enough. I rush to the Arcade.

"Call an ambulance! Call the police! We need help!"

Andrew looks up from the bar. He grabs the phone quickly and starts dialing a number. "What's going on Serena?"

"A huge spider monster attacked Molly. Darien and I tried to help. They got injured badly and they are on the sidewalk right now!"

Counting on Andrew to make the necessary calls, I bustle back towards Molly and Darien. "Don't you guys worry. I'm right here."

The cackling is back. Black widow's demonic voice is giggling and laughing, but I can't tell where from. In a single breath I went from being alone to having the beastly creature on top of me. "You can't help your friends. You are only a weak, measly human!"

Tears prick my eyes, and I know this is the end for me. Trails of salty water fall down my cheeks. All I want is to protect my friends. I just want them to be safe and sound.

I open one eye to see the black arachnid readying her pincers to dig into my flesh. I scream at the top of my lungs as she reaches down towards my neck. "NOOO!"

White light surrounds Darien, Molly, and I. The spider shrieks in pain as a leg burns off her body. I watch as she limps away from me, clearly frightened. I feel weak, and before I know it, I am asleep just like Molly and Darien.


	5. Our First Date

Chapter Five

_I am standing in a pitch black room. I walk around with my hands up trying to navigate towards a door. I can't seem to find anything. After searching blindly for a few minutes, I realize that this must be a long hallway. A light turns on far down the hall and I hear the echo of a woman's voice._

_"This isn't a joke, Serena. This is your destiny!"_

"Serena, wake up!" I hear Molly calling to me. I scratch my face and roll over on the cold cement. I feel a little drool on my cheek, but I'm so attached to the voice in my head that I don't want to wake up.

_I follow the voice towards the sliver of light, which I can only assume is coming from the bottom of a doorway. As if things can't get any weirder, I hear myself speaking to the woman._

_"My destiny? I must be dreaming!"_

Suddenly two hands are on my shoulders and I am being lifted off the ground. I feel warm wrapped in a man's arms. I hear Darien's voice pleading to me, "Serena, please wake up. Please."

_"It's not a dream. I'll prove it to you Serena, just repeat after me."_

_I finally reach the end of the hall where the assumed door is supposed to be. I search for a handle, but I can't find a knob of any kind. I'm desperate to open this door. I want to know what this woman is going to say. She can explain everything to me. I need to know about my past!_

I'll never know what I was supposed to repeat. Molly shakes me in Darien's arms out of no where. I jerk awake, glaring at my friend. Darien and Molly smile and hug me. "We were so worried about you, Serena!"

It took a few minutes to not be upset with my friends. I have a feeling that whatever I had been dreaming about was real. It must have been something important, I just wish I had known who the voice belonged to! Molly and Darien's faces quickly changed from smiling to looks of concern.

"Are you okay, Sere?" Molly asks me. I stand up and pat my uniform skirt at my knees, trying to get the dirt off.

"Yeah I'm fine. You just woke me up in the middle of a dream," I say, pouting just a little bit. I look at our surroundings.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury are observing me from the arcade roof. I see Sailor Mercury playing with what looks like some kind of blue compact mirror, but she's typing on it. Sailor Mars is pointing at the leg next to Darien. The Black Widow's leg. Sailor Mercury shakes her head at Sailor Mars, and then they see me staring at them. They say something to each other, which I can't hear from the ground, and then jump away from the scene from roof to roof.

I look at Molly and Darien, feeling confused. They are both standing, and they look perfectly okay. No bruises, no marks, and Darien isn't holding his side anymore.

"What happened?" I ask, demanding an answer for this magical occurence. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes later since the monster came. The ambulance and police aren't even here yet.

"There was this big ball of light!" Molly says, stretching out her arms wide above her head. "And before I knew it, I had all this energy and felt wide awake. It was really weird!"

"My injuries practically vanished when the light appeared, " Darien says. He looks confused as well. "I was going to question it, but I was more worried about you. You had fainted."

"Serena!" I hear Andrew yell at me from the arcade. "Are you guys okay? I called the police and hospital, but they said they were too busy to come. Apparantly there is another attack at the grocery store."

Andrew joins our group, frowning and looking confused. "I thought you said they were hurt?"

"We were, but then this magic light appeared and saved us!" Molly says in a dramatic voice. I think about the light. I'm pretty sure it came from me. It was only after I thought about how I wanted my friends to be safe that it appeared. The light saved all of us, but only when I was under attack. That's crazy though. Of course, everything that is happening is crazy! There has to be an explanation for everything.

"That's really strange," Andrew says, staring at the sky. His eyes widen with realization. "Do you think it was Sailor Moon?"

"No," Darien answers. "She was nowhere to be found."

That's right. The only person who can defeat these monsters is Sailor Moon. It's obvious because Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars couldn't do anything to defeat the spider. They can't do anything without the girl who helped Molly at the jewelry store, but there is no way I'm her. I'm just a klutzy fourteen year old girl who is always late. "Late!"

Molly shakes her head. "Serena, forget school. Let's just play hookie."

"Since when does my best friend believe in skipping school?" I ask loudly. She blushes at me sheepishly.

"Well I dunno, Miss Haruna isn't there, and we were just attacked by a monster. Plus, that monster destroyed my entire book bag! What if we run into the monster again on the way to school? I'm too shaken up to take that test. I just want to go home!"

"Well, okay Molly," I respond sympathetically.

"Do you need a ride home, Molly?" Darien asks politely.

Molly shakes her head no. "I live down the street from here. I was just going to show Serena how to get to school since she doesn't remember. "

"I'll see you later then?" I ask Molly. I flick my eyes back and forth towards Darien. She giggles to herself.

"Yeah, no problem, Serena. Have fun!" Molly runs off towards her and her mom's apartment. I grin as I watch her leave. Even though things had gotten really scary, she still wants me get together with Darien.

Darien places his hand on my shoulder. "What do you want to do today?"

Andrew laughs, and he cheerfully walks back towards the arcade. "You guys have fun! I have to work today!"

"Bye Andrew!" I wave goodbye to him. As I watch him walk back into the arcade, several thoughts begin fleeting through my mind.

Although the the spider attack had happened not too long ago, it felt natural not to panic. Somehow it all seemed strangely normal in a way I couldn't explain. What is even weirder about all that is Darien, Andrew, and Molly acted like this was a typical occurence too! How often did these kind of attacks happen in town? Why in the world haven't Mom and Dad uprooted our family yet?

"Well?" Darien whispers into my ear, interrupting my thoughts with his lovely voice. His breath is warm and makes my skin tingle with excitement.

"I don't know." I address his question with what seems like a typical answer for me these days. I really don't know what to do. All the things that Molly and I like to do involve the mall. Not to mention I don't really have any money right now either.

Darien reaches for my hand. I accept and a blush escapes my cheeks. Why am I so bashful around him? Why do the butterflies float in my stomach, and why does it always feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle when he touches me?

"Have you eaten breakfast yet, Serena?" Darien questions me. "In all the time I've known you, I have only seen you eat breakfast on your way to school. You know, with your toast sticking out of your mouth as you run to class, late as always of course."

"I didn't eat yet. I was gonna just eat at school today, but then that monster came," I reply calmly. I can't help but notice that he already seems to have an opinion of me. That I'm klutzy and always late. I try not to let that bother me. I really wonder what our relationship was before the accident.

"Well, let's fix that!" Darien declares. "I'll make you some breakfast at my place, and I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Well, okay then. I don't even have a choice, not that I really mind. During our car ride, I wonder about the kind of place Darien Shields would live in. Was he messy like me? He wants to be a doctor, so he must have lots of books. Most likely.

"You don't act like the Serena I know anymore." Darien mumbles as he checks his rearview mirror.

I glare at him. What was that supposed to mean? I am acting like me, how can I not act like me?

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Serena." Darien says, seeing the distress on my face. "You always seemed so stressed. You have the ability to light up the whole room when you enter, but you were always in a rush and seemed so all over the place. Like you had too much on your plate or something."

"Darien, how did we meet?" I ask. This question has been driving me up the wall since the day I met Darien in the hospital. He seems to know so much about me. Darien tenses up when I ask this question.

"Well, Serena, we're here." Darien ignores my question as we pull up into a parking space. I look out the window to see a huge apartment complex. Darien taps on my window, before he opens my door. "Come on! I want you to see my apartment."

I follow him, not oblivious to the fact that he purposely changed the subject. I decide not to push the question for now. Darien leads me to an elevator. I look around, seeing the expensive paintings on the walls, and the marble on the floors. "How can you afford to live in a building like this?"

"Well, I work," Darien says matter of factly. "That's how I afford to live here."

I smack my forehead. How dumb. Of course that's how he affords to live in this building, a job!

Finally, after I've been following Darien feeling embarrassed like crazy, we reach his apartment. He unlocks and opens the door. Then he gives me a light shove to enter first. Darien follows me in and I stand and stare with awe.

"Your apartment is so clean!" my voice bursts out of my mouth with surprise. "I thought with all that studying you do, you wouldn't have time!"

It's not even that it's clean, the apartment is immaculate! There isn't a speck of dust anywhere. Nothing is out-of-place. The apartment barely looks lived in aside from the furniture.

"Yeah, well, I'm not home that much. I usually study at the arcade so I can run into y- I mean, I usually just study at the arcade." Darien's face turns a beet read. He tousles his hair and looks like he is about to panic. Instead of panicking though, he races to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast. Looks like he prefers to avoid a situation rather than just deal with it.

Even though it is kind of weird to be in a college guy's apartment after knowing him only a few days, I feel comfortable. There is this feeling that I get, like I'm meant to be here. It helps that Darien is so sweet and caring. Not to mention, I have a feeling that no one cares about me more than he does. Even though I can't remember, somehow I just know that he has always been there. I don't want that to go away.

"Soooooo Darien," My voice drawls out. "Whatcha got to eat?"

Darien laughs as he opens his refrigerator. I hear him pushing containers and boxes aside as he searches for something to eat. He calls back, "Well, how do you feel about fruit and pancakes?"

I hop behind him and hug him from behind. "I love fruit! It's so sweet and yummy!"

"I can tell!" Darien says laughing. He turns around and embraces me in his arms. I love these moments with him. The hugs, the laughing, and how I feel so safe around him. I squeeze him closer to me, and lay my head against his chest. I breathe him in, smelling peppermint and cinnamon.

Darien lifts my chin up with his fingers. He gazes lovingly into my eyes. I smile and brush a stray bang from the front of his face. Darien strokes my cheek with his fingers, and we just stare at each other. My heart is racing. All I can think about is how I want him to kiss me.

Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. Oh, screw it!

I get on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around Darien's neck. Closing my eyes, I pull his soft lips down to mine. At first Darien is hesitant. His body freezes up before he wraps his arms around my waist and starts to kiss me back. He tastes like dark chocolate. A bitter sweetness that is just sweet enough to keep you coming back for more. I lick his lips, trying to deepen the kiss. He obliges and our tongues are swirling together as I try to taste more of the chocolatey goodness.

Soon we are out of breath, and end the kiss. I take a deep breath. My cheeks are burning a crimson red. I just gave this man my first kiss. And I wanted to give him my second kiss, and my third one, and my fourth one too!

"Serena, " Darien whispers my name. "Serena, I..."

"You what?" I ask, hopeful for a step forward in this would be relationship.

Darien finally manages to fumble his words together. "I want to get us some fruit. Will you give me a few minutes?"

Mood kill. Seriously? You want to get us some fruit? What kind of response is that to a kiss like THAT? I stomp over to the couch and sit. It feels as though steam is going to come out of my ears, I am so frustrated. After a few minutes Darien sits next to me on the couch with a huge wooden bowl full of pineapple, strawberries, and blueberries. He gets a good look at my face, and laughs.

"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to make you upset!" Darien looks so happy to have me in his home. I can't stay angry with his constant smiling and laughing. I stick my tongue out at him and steal a fork from his hand. Then I smile at him too.

"Darien, were we always like this?" I feel him go tense again. I look up at his eyes and see a troubled expression on his face. He picks up a strawberry with his fork and brings it up to my lips.

"Try this. These strawberries are really ripe and juicy!" Darien says, avoiding questions about our past again. Why does he keep doing this? Why doesn't he want me to know about our history?

I push the strawberry away, and look at him sternly. "Answer me, Darien."

Darien drops the fork into the bowl and puts it in the middle of the couch. He puts his head into his hands and his elbows onto his knees, then stares out the window. "I wanted us to be this way. I just didn't know how to talk to you and tell you how I felt."

"Well, you must have been pretty shy then. I imagine I would've like you from the moment I met you," I admit this openly. I want him to know that I have feelings for him. I don't go around kissing just anybody!

Darien snorts at my response to his confession. "The first time we met you had thrown a failed test at my head. I insulted your grade, and you freaked out before storming off."

Once again I am embarrassed. It seems like everything I am is a huge failure. So why does Darien like me? "I don't get why you want to be around me. Sounds like I was stupid, and klutzy, and just not good at anything!"

"Serena!" Darien yells at me. He moves the bowl to the floor then pushes himself to my side of the couch. He holds my cheeks with both his hands and stares at me. With a serious tone he says, "Yes, you fail your classes, because you don't apply yourself. And yes, you are klutzy sometimes because you don't always watch where you are going. But you are good at so many things! You have done something that no one has ever been able to do. You are so good at making me smile, and laugh. You are amazing at making me feel things I never had before. You are so wonderful at making me happy, no matter what we are doing."

"You are so good at being happy, no matter what. You smile and laugh and make everyone else around you do the same. Although you don't remember, you play the Sailor V game like a pro. And..." Darien blushes. "You are an amazing kisser!"

"Darien," I say in a low voice. "Thank you."

"Now eat some fruit with me!" Darien takes his fork and plops the strawberry into his mouth. He chews it up and smiles with his teeth showing. Strawberry seeds with strings of red are stuck to the crevices of his teeth. I snicker before pointing at his teeth and laughing. Darien pokes my nose before he puts a pineapple chunk on my tongue. "I love seeing you like this when we are together."

I cough before I chew on the pineapple. I pull the bowl up onto my lap and snuggle against Darien on the couch. I relish in the joy of feeding each other fruit for what is now lunch. I may not remember what we were like before, but judging by how we are now, it couldn't have been too bad. Right now, I feel as if the past doesn't matter all that much. After all, what's in the past is in the past, and we can always build a new future...right?


	6. Dolls

Chapter 6

It was his idea. After a belly full of berries and pineapples, Darien had the amazing idea to go to the park. Who was I to say no? Especially when I felt like I could follow him anywhere?

So, here we are, on our way to the park. Darien and I are walking together hand in hand. The fact that he is holding my hand is overwhelming to me for some reason. How can I still feel so awkward after that kiss in his apartment? I can still smell peppermint and cinnamon when I think about the kiss.

Sometimes I wonder how a man like Darien can seem so mysterious. I feel like I am learning something new about him all the time. I'm sure it helps that I don't remember much about him. All I can remember are these strong feelings. Somehow I can't help but think that we have always been close to each other. I know Darien said otherwise, but I just can't imagine not seeing his handsome face everyday. I'm can't imagine not wanting to interact with him in any kind of way. Just to get him to notice me, just to get his attention!

We have walked on this sidewalk for some time, I realize. I look up to Darien with a puzzled look. We are surrounded by several green bushes and trees crowded together on one side of the walk, while the other side has houses crowded together.

"Almost there," Darien says when he sees my confused expression. He lets go of my hand, which leaves me feeling kind of dull inside. I watch as Darien pulls a bunch of bushes apart. He nods his head towards the gap. "Go in."

I bend low and crawl through the gap to find myself in a secluded grove surrounded by large topiary and bushes. I hear the sound of the wind and the rush of moving water. I turn to my right to see a small pond with lily pads floating at the top. There are large rocks of all kinds of shapes embedded into the ground next to the water. A weeping willow tree sits discreetly behind the water surrounded by green bushes. Shade is built right into this small secluded spot. What sticks out the most to me are the many different colors and sizes of roses lining the "plant wall".

"Darien, this is amazing!" I say, walking deeper into the natural sanctuary. "How did you find this place?"

Darien walks over to the roses and breathes in the scent of a dark red one. The rose is blooming and is near its full potential. Finally, he turns to me and speaks.

"I found it by accident. One day I just woke up here without any recollection of how I even managed to get in here." Darien frowns as he recalls his memory, " I was kind of freaked out at first. I thought I was trapped. Then I heard the cars and found my way through the bushes."

I walk to his side, and hug him gently. I observe the flowers Darien has been smelling. So red. I turn to my ebony haired crush and smile up at him. "I'm glad you found it. Otherwise you would have never been able to show this place to me!"

"Yeah. Me too, " says Darien. He touches the buns on my hair and smiles back at me with that stunning grin. The one that makes me fall all over the place. My emotions just go haywire, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. "I'm going to nickname you after your hair!"

"What?" I ask. Who would name someone after their hair? That's just weird.

"From now on, you are my Buns!" Darien exclaims happily. He pulls a pocket knife out of his pants pocket.

"I feel like you are naming me after a pastry...not my hair!" I jest. I mean it too. I mean, I guess you could compare my hair to buns. I even refer them to that myself at times, but when I think of buns, I think of baked rolls glazed with a sweet oil and a pinch of cinnamon. Just like the ones mama makes!

"Well, here you are, Buns." Darien says happily, holding up a diagonally cut long-stemmed rose. Dark red, beautiful, and in bloom. A sharp pain rushes to the back of my head out of no where.

_"I don't want to play this game anymore!" I sniffle between tears during my confession. I'm scared and frightened. Finally I cry out in mid sob, "I want to go home!"_

_I am looking up at a room full of people with blank eyes making strange moaning sounds. Their leader is a woman with a strange red scar on her forehead. She is wearing a black dress and is corpse like looking._

_The scary lady responds to my cries, "Fine, then I'll send you away for good!"_

_She stretches her menacing arms out at me. The arms stretches towards me at a quick pace, as the lady grins at me while floating in midair. I hear a gasp from my right. I pay no attention. All I can focus on is my fear. I scream as loud as I can. I am so frightened. So scared. Then it appears._

_A red rose in bloom with a sharp edge pierces the floor in front of me. The woman with her extended arm, is distracted. At the window of the building I can see a man. He is standing, calmly in a black tuxedo, cape, and top hat.I can see he is wearing a white mask._

_The creature stunned, asks, "Now who might you be?"_

_The mysterious man answers. "I am Tuxedo Mask."_

I reach for my head, which feels like it's about to split in two. I let myself fall to the ground and burst into tears from the pain. I can't keep myself from sobbing. The feelings from this memory are too strong. I can still feel the fear I had in that moment. I can feel the gratitude for my rescuer, this Tuxedo Mask person. At the same time though, I'm just scared.

The more and more I think about it, the more scarier things are. Something happened to me. Something that I'm not sure I even want to remember. I feel Darien pull me into his arms. I can feel that he is scared for me too.

"Buns," He whispers to me. "Are you okay?"

A sudden chorus of screams interrupts my silent sobs. I can hear a mob of feet running across grass. A little girl is separated from the running group, and she has stopped in front of the bushes. She is panting and breathing heavily. Darien and I can hear her sniffles. She wails in fear and we can hear her butt slam to the ground.

A hauntingly scary girl's voice giggles evilly. Suddenly a doll in a Victorian dress and long curly green hair tears a hole straight through the bushes. She is laughing and flying towards Darien and I with her hands in the hair.

Darien shoves me to the side. He grabs the doll in his hands by the shoulders and tries to push it away. It is extremely strong though, even for him. He looks to me for a split second and cries out to me, "Serena, save the girl and get out of here!"

I don't want to leave him behind, but I hear the girl yelling again, "Please! Mommy! Help me!"

She is younger, I have to help her first. I race toward the hole in the bushes, and start tearing at it to make the gap bigger with my bare hands. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you!"

The small brunette child looks up at me, and I see the water in her eyes. I see how scared she is. I don't want her to see my fear. I'm absolutely terrified. My worst fear has come to life. I'm totally freaked out by the idea of porcelain dolls coming to life. This child can't see that, though. I have to protect her at all costs.

My hands are bloody and all cut up by the time I can climb though the hedge. I ignore the stinging pain, and grab her by her wrist. "We have to get out of here. Now!"

She nods her head. I hesitate, and turn to look back at Darien. The doll is bearing its sharp teeth at him. He is frightened. I can see it in his eyes. He is putting all his focus on keeping the doll away from his head. In that moment of hesitation, I hear the little girl shout, "Watch out!"

But it's too late. She and I are knocked to the ground. A tall woman with her limbs basically floating in the air is smirking down at me. Her face is close to mine. She has the same hair as the doll's. The monster says in a threatening voice, "You can never escape me!"

The little girl lets go of my hand and starts to sneak away. I stay quiet, hoping she at least gets the chance to escape. I feel tears slipping down my cheeks. Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I attract danger no matter where I go?

I'm struggling to hold back sniffles. The demon laughs at me, "Cry, little girl. No one can help you. I'm going to suck your energy dry!"

Her necklace begins to glow. I just know this can't be good. The necklace is the same purple and pink as the webs from earlier today.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

A fire blast hits the top of the cruel creature's hair. Her hair bursts into flames, and she finally gets off me. I back up against the hedge.

"Sailor Mercury, use your bubbles so I can help Darien!" Sailor Mars shouts from the top of the weeping willow. Sailor Mercury drops to the ground next to me.

"On it!" The blue haired soldier says before shouting her attack, "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The air is foggy and cold again. Hints of flames from the enemy's head are visible, but other than that I can't see a thing. I hear Sailor Mar's next move. "Fireballs Ignite Charge!"

Darien's struggling can no longer be heard. I hear the shattering of a doll hitting the ground, and I crawl to his general location. Noises are surrounding us. Sirens are ringing at a high screeching pitch. I hear the ringing alarm of fire trucks.

When the fog dissipates, the monster is gone. The doll is crushed to bits on the ground. Sailor Mars is enraged. She jumps from the tree, and rushes to me. She grabs my shirt and glares deep into my eyes. Then she is shouting, "Look Meatball Brains! I'm sure you've had a great vacation, but you need to knock it off! I'm not buying this memory loss act anymore! Transform! People are going to die if you don't help!"

Needless to say, I am absolutely terrified. This girl I don't even know, is shouting at me for something I can't help. "Stop it! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You are lying. You know something we don't. You attacked a youma in your civilian form with some magical power!" Sailor Mars barks at me.

Darien jumps up and intervenes. He grabs Sailor Mar's wrists, squeezing them tight until she releases my school uniform, allowing me to go free. "Don't you ever lay your hands on Serena again, or else."

Sailor Mars quickly glances back and forth between both Darien and I before a look of jealousy appears on her face. I can tell, because I made the same face and felt the ping when she held him during the spider attack. She pushes Darien away from her, and I see the sting of rejection water in her eyes as she glares down at me.

Finally, Sailor Mars, with her vein looking like it is going to pop out of he forehead, yells at my rescuer. "Or else what? I have fire power, and you are just a human!"

Sailor Mercury finally cuts in the heated discussion, "Mars, this isn't going to help anything. Serena really doesn't remember a thing! Besides we shouldn't talk about this in front of 'you know who'."

I hear gunfire and shouting heard from the distance. I hear the shattering of even more dolls after each gunshot gets louder and louder.

"Mars, we have to go," Sailor Mercury says.

Sailor Mars sends an icy glare my way before jumping away from Darien and I. Mercury follows behind quickly.

Darien grabs my hand and we run out of the park the way we came. We run past the ambulances on the street. Women and men are laying on plastic carriers, with lifeless eyes, their skin a pale blue and purple as firefighters are pulling them into vans. They look like they have lost the will to live... they look like they are dying.

I try to avoid looking at all the sick people laying in plastic, as dolls float past them and are shot by gun. There is a sinking in the pit of my stomach, I feel frightened. What if this was my and Darien's fate? What if we ended up just like that; sickly and looking like we are about to die from exhaustion?

If Darien wasn't pulling me behind him, I would probably be frozen in place, unable to move. I just cannot tear my eyes away from the lifeless bodies being hauled to the hospital as quickly as possible.

Darien is leading us to his apartment. I scream as we barely dodge a bullet shot meant to be for the creature who is summoning dolls.

"We can't kill this thing!" A woman wearing a police uniform yells from behind a police car. She has that panicked look in her eye. Just like Darien did when he was trying to fight back the possessed doll. Just like the girl I tried to save. Oh god! What happened to her? I'll never know, and the guilt swarms in my gut as I think about it.

A man shoves his way past Darien and I, leading his own son away from danger. The people surrounding us became a blur, like a maze of humans trying to escape the dolls. I can't even tell where the toys are being summoned from anymore! The porcelain objects just pick people off one by one as the victims let out bloodcurling screams. There are too many! We are lucky to still be running to safety at all!

Another police officer shouts back to the woman cop, "We have to find Sailor Moon! She's the only one can defeat the enemy! We have to pull back, we have to find the cat. If we find the cat, we find Sailor Moon!"

The cat?

My notebook swirls its way back into my thoughts._ "The cat. Luna. My pet."_

We are standing in front of Darien's apartment when a group of children run past us, screaming as a doll gets shot behind them. The demonic toys shatters above the sidewalk from the impact of the bullet. Darien reaches for the doors with his shaky hands, trying to open them. The front doors are locked. Sirens from another ambulance truck shrieks on the street beside us as Darien tries pulling the doors again and again.

"C'mon!" Darien shouts at th door before he remembers he has keys to the building. Quickly, he pulls them from his front pocket. After several tries of fumbling around to find the correct key for the keyhole, he succeeds. Finally, the large metal door is unlocked, and Darien drags me behind him, running up several flights of stairs.

"We'll be safe, Buns. I'll protect you. I promise!"

He pulls me through the hall into his apartment. After making sure I'm inside, he slams his door shut and locks it. He locks the dead bolt. Finally he sinks in down against the front door and breathes heavily. I drop down to the floor next to him.

"Darien. I have to find her," I say through heavy breathes. I have to find my cat. That cat I haven't seen since I got home. Luna has to be important somehow.

"Who the hell do you have to find during this crisis?" Darien asks me incredulously.

I have a hunch that these youma appearing and attacking the city is because I was missing. I was in the hospital. I have to find her.

I answer with as much courage as I can muster up, because the truth is, I don't want to leave the safety of Darien's apartment.

"Luna."


	7. Where is Luna?

Chapter 7

"You have to find your cat?" Darien questions me, suggesting that the very idea is ridiculous. "Buns, you've lost your mind."

I frown at his annoyance with me. He doesn't understand, but then again I don't even really understand. All I've known since I've woken up is that this cat is important. At last I explain myself, "No, I haven't. Darien, think about it! The only thing I could remember when I woke up was this cat, and now everyone keeps bringing her up, all the time! That cop said that if they find the cat, they find Sailor Moon!"

Darien's expression darkens. He stands up and walks towards me, lifting me up by my wrist. "Serena, you are not Sailor Moon. You just can't be. You and I are normal."

"Darien!" I protest, struggling to understand his refusal to believe me. "Raye and Amy talked about Luna as if she were a person at the hospital. You and Andrew said that I brought her with me everywhere. You even said you caught me talking to her all the time! Isn't that just a little too coincidental?"

Realization crosses his face. Finally, the pieces were clicking together for him too. He adds to my conclusion, "She has a crescent moon on her forehead. She is Sailor Moon's guardian cat!"

"So, I have to find her now. I don't remember anything, " I say, sighing to myself. I sit on his couch and put my head into my hand, resting my elbow on his couch arm, staring at his tv blankly. Where are you supposed to find a guardian cat in the middle of this fiasco? She wasn't with the Sailor Scouts, which means Luna must have found something or someone else more important.

"What do you remember, Serena?" Darien asks, sitting next to me. "Maybe we can piece together what you do know to make sense."

"I remember finding Luna, she was being attacked by kids. I saved her and took the Sailor V band aids off her forehead. I remember something about 'my destiny, and it not being a joke', and finally, I remember being saved by Tuxedo Mask."

"Tuxedo Mask has been missing ever since Sailor Moon disappeared," Darien cuts in. He looks confused. As if the pieces weren't meshing together properly for him either. Maybe he has issues with his own memories? "The destiny stuff makes sense if you are Sailor Moon. Can you transform?"

"I don't remember if I really am her, I'm just guessing. Molly and Mom said all this weird stuff has happened since a week and a half ago."

"That's when you got hit by the car..."

"Exactly. Isn't it just a little strange that all of this crazy stuff is happening right after I go to the hospital?" There is an awkward silence from Darien as he sits next to me looking guilty. He rubs his forehead and groans, as if somehow this is his fault. I wonder about his actions aloud, "Is there something you aren't telling me Darien?"

"No," Darien whispers. "Nothing at all."

He gets up and grabs the phone from his kitchen counter. "It's nearly 7:30. Serena, we should stay here tonight and search for Luna tomorrow."

"7:30? Mom is gonna kill me! I said I would be home by 7:00!" I exclaim, jumping up from the couch and stealing the phone from his hands.

I start dialing my home number when Darien interrupts. "Yeah. I don't think she's going to care about that anymore, considering the circumstances."

I watch him as he walks from the apartment hallway into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I pause for a second, wondering what his problem is before I finish dialing my number. I listen to the ringtone. Once, twice, and then a click.

"Hello?" My mother's worried voice sounded from the other line.

"Hi, Mom."

"Serena! Are you alright?" My mom asks me with an anxious voice, "Are you safe? Where are you at?"

"Mama, I'm safe, Darien took me to his apartment, and I'm staying here until tomorrow. Are you, Dad, and Sammy okay?" I hear my mother's breath stop when I ask about them followed by small sniffles on her end.

A bunch of kids start yelling, "Mrs. Tsukino! Mrs. Tsukino! Tommy hit his head!"

"Serena, I have to go. Stay with Darien, don't leave his apartment until we're all safe, " Mom says. I hear another clang before the kids begin yelling again.

"Mom, is that Serena?" I hear Sammy asking in the background. "I've gotta talk to her."

"Oh Serena, talk to your brother. I have to go take care of the other kids."

"What's up, spore?" I ask him, circling my fingers on the couch as I wonder why there were so many kids at our home.

"Serena, Luna came home this morning, but you weren't here," Sammy whispers. I hear him walking up steps before shutting himself in his room. I can hear the click of his door knob, and the lock turn.

"What?" I say, jumping up in surprise. Why would Sammy tell me this, of all people? How does Sammy even know I'd want information about Luna?

"Serena, I know," Sammy declares to me in an excited voice. "How come you never told me you were Sailor Moon?"

"I don't know," I answer confused. Doesn't that seem like the kind of thing your family should know? It'd sure save a lot of groundings. I mean Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury are always out fighting monsters from the looks of today. "I don't remember anything, Sammy. Do you know where Luna is? I have to see her."

I hear Sammy groan.

"Sammy, what happened?" I ask, feeling nervous, biting my nails as I wait for a response.

"We were attacked," Sammy says slowly, "Luna and Dad... are gone."

"What?" I shriek. Not Dad! Were they dead?

"It's not what you think! We were at the grocery store, and this lady was using her arm to shoot lasers at people! Dad made Mom and I run. Luna was with me, and... well... she saved me!"

"Where are they, Sammy?" I demand an answer. Luna was my only chance to remember everything! She was my only chance, and now she and dad are both gone?

"All that the police could find were their photos, Serena." Sammy answers sadly. I hear him choke as he says, "I always treated Luna so badly... and she saved me."

"Sammy, I'll save them, but I have to figure out how to transform. So pull yourself together, and help me figure it out!" I say, trying to clear my head. I have Sammy on my side, and as my annoying little brother he should know me best, right? Little brothers are good for spying! "Was there anything about me, besides Luna, that was different a couple of months ago?"

"I have it, all you have to do is come home," Sammy answers. "I know what to say too. The scouts were too busy with youma to hunt you down, and Luna gave them to me."

"She gave you what?"

"Your scout stuff."

"So, all I have to do is come home?" I say hesitantly. I don't remember how to fight, I still don't remember anything! How would I even attack?

"Be careful, Serena." Sammy replies, "I believe in you, you've saved me before. I just didn't know it then."

I hear the phone click, and then a beep, beep, beep.

My nerves are shot. I was so close to all the answers I wanted! My supposed guardian is gone, along with all those answers. I know now for sure that I am Sailor Moon, though I don't remember a bit of it, besides Tuxedo Mask saving me against a creepy witch. Who, by the way, has also disappeared.

I have to somehow go all the way across town in the middle of a war between police, and sailor scouts against monsters, creepy monsters. Ones that can web you to walls, summon demonic dolls at will, can steal your body by taking your picture, but on top of all that, they steal energy. Seems simple enough. Monsters, guns, fire, and ice are all against me here, that's all. No big deal...

I collapse to the floor, and rest my head on the couch. I close my eyes, trying to let all the new information sink in. Like how my cat talks, apparently to my little brother, Raye, and Amy. Or at least that's how they lead on.

This is all too confusing, why does everything have to be so hard?

_"Look Meatball Brains! I'm sure you've been having a great vacation, but you need to knock it off! I'm not buying this memory loss act anymore! Transform! People are going to die if you don't help!"_

Sailor Mars reminds me of someone, with her flaring temper, and the long black hair. How she treats me in general...

Then it hits me. Raye is the only person who calls me meatball brains, well meatball anything! Which must make her and Amy the other Sailor Scouts! Which would explain why they never came me to see at the hospital after that day. These attacks started when I was in the hospital, so maybe they were just too busy dealing with them while I was ill?

Tears prick at my eyes and I feel unbelievably stressed and scared. I hate being responsible! So why would anyone make me in charge of defeating anything? Why would anyone make me responsible for the safety of an entire city? I'm not good enough. I just want to be normal!

"Just breathe, Serena." I mumble to myself before I inhale deeply. After about five seconds, I exhale. I frown when I don't feel any relief. " Ugh! I'm not even good at consoling myself!"

I slam my head into the couch cushion and let out my anger in one large squeal of rage. I punch the couch with both my fists, trying to vent out all my frustration.

"I'm only fourteen!" I shout. "No one should be saving the world at my age!"

I hear a creak from the hallway, and look up to see Darien's sad eyes looking down on me. I realize I must look like a mess, trying to kill his couch and screaming like a hyena.

"I take it you didn't have a good talk with your mom?" Darien asks, making his way to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes me tight, while brushing a kiss lightly on my cheek. I feel my muscles relax, my troubles ease while I'm enveloped by his warmth. At least Darien is here to help me through this. I can't imagine what I'd do without him.

We stay silent as he holds me. In this moment, everything is peaceful. Peppermint washes my senses and all I can think of is his scent, his hair, his eyes. His little quirks. I smile as he runs his finger in circles on my side. Even the fidgeting when he's nervous doesn't bother me. I want to accept every little pro and con he has, I want to know everything about him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Darien whispers in my ear. His chin rests on my shoulder, and his hair tickles my neck as I feel butterflies in my stomach. The sort of tickling feeling that flutters all over my insides, making my brain feel numb as the strange emotion fills me up. That nervous feeling. That exciting feeling, followed by the wonder, 'Does he feel this too?'

I try adjusting myself in his arms so I can turn and see him, but that proves to be impossible. Only when I tear myself away from his amazing arms do I notice he is wearing his pajamas; green pajama pants and a white tank top. How does he stay so warm without a real shirt on?

I brush the thought aside and tell Darien everything plaguing my young adolescent mind.

"I'm scared. Dad and Luna are missing. The police could only find their photos, and now Sammy knows I'm Sailor Moon. He has my transformation stuff, somehow I am supposed to go there and get those things. Then I have to fight monsters and I don't even know how to fight!" I say everything quickly, trying to spill out my soul without having to deal with the feelings again. "I'm not brave, Darien. I'm scared. What if I... die?" My last sentence comes out in a scared, whimpering voice. I know I'm about to cry, It's what I'm good at. Being late, being emotional, and apparently failing everything. My eyes drop to the floor and I feel like a small child again, wanting protection from my mother and father during a thunderstorm. The fear of not knowing whether the thunder will zap your building, or crash near your window is overwhelming when you are small. Even as you get older those childish feelings of fear can reestablish themselves, just for different reasons. I'm scared of the unknown variables of the future. My survival, my family's safety, and what of Molly and Darien?

"Buns," Darien says, holding my chin in his hand. "Look at me."

My lips tremble before I look into his deep blue eyes, full of love and caring, full of adoration just for me. It's almost enough to make me forget I am afraid, but then I remember what tomorrow will bring. Or a gunshot will ring through my ears from downstairs, causing the images of the demonic dolls with their sharp teeth to pass through my mind, reminding me that I am not safe. No one is. Not even my father, the strongest man I've ever known, could protect himself from his fate!

"I believe in you. I know you are strong enough to make it through any trial," Darien begins his speech of reassurance. He pulls his hand away from my chin to push some tendrils of my blonde hair behind my ears. Darien outlines one of my pearl earrings with a look of pride. Then his eyes return to my own, and he begins to speak again. "From what I have seen on tv and in papers, Sailor Moon has never failed. It's clear that without Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury cannot do their job to protect the city. You are needed. The city is safe as long as you do your job. Isn't that enough reason to believe you can do this, just like you always have before?"

I feel puzzled for a moment. The thought had never occurred to me that I could actually succeed at destroying a youma, which Darien was right about. I've clearly done it time and time again before. Even in my civilian form I was able to fight back a bit, and heal my friends. That was without trying though, and I still can't explain how that magic came about. Maybe it was just a scout thing. Although, Raye had said that I knew more than them because of it... so, how?

In that very moment I become conscious of my hands. I look down at them and stare intently, confusion surely written all over my face.

"What's wrong?" Darien asks.

I look up at him and wave my hands in front of him. In this moment, hope swells inside me. "Look at my hands."

"Yeah? They look perfectly normal to me." Darien responds, not understanding what I am getting at.

"Exactly! During the doll fight I scratched them to shreds, and blood was oozing out of them." I feel excitement building up in my belly. The knowledge of my cleric skills were making me grin from ear to ear.

"How did they heal so fast then?" Darien challenges me, grabbing my hands into his and analyzing them. He pokes them and prods them, trying to get a reaction. "You weren't even bleeding when we escaped."

"I think that I have healing and defensive powers," I begin, not sure of how to explain. I try anyway, "Remember when you and Molly fainted, there was that light? Well, it came from me."

Darien drops my hands, and pulls my face close to his, staring at my forehead, as if waiting for something to appear. "It can't be you." He utters in a breath, "Can it?"

"Darien, why are you acting so weird?" I ask, my voice sounding like a squirrel between pursed lips as Darien squishes my cheeks. He stares at my forehead a few moments longer before releasing me.

"It's nothing." Darien tells me. "I just thought that maybe I dreamed of you."

My breath catches. It is possible that I'm not the only girl he likes? Jealousy and sorrow erupt in my heart at the same time. Right before I respond, Darien checks his clock at the end table and speaks first, "Serena, it's getting late. Do you want to borrow some clothes?"

I sit, stunned. I really am going to sleep in Darien's apartment tonight! "Do you have anything that will fit me?"

"We'll have to see. I just can't let you sleep in that get-up. We'll throw your uniform in the wash before we go to bed." He says it so casually that I can't help but blush. What was he expecting? We've only known each other for three days...

Do I really want to go this far with a man I barely remember? My parents would kill me! Didn't mom think about this before she told me to stay with Darien? I'm only fourteen, way too young for sex! Then again, age is just a number, and if you really care about someone and love them then this was okay right? Do I love Darien though? Ugh. I don't know what to do!

When he returns from his bedroom with a pair of boxers and a black t-shirt, my heart is thudding and I am nervous by the proposition that we might sleep together. Darien sees my blazing red cheeks and smirks.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch of course."


	8. Sammy

Chapter 8

I toss and turn in Darien's bed. It is nearly morning, although you can't really tell from looking outside. Gray puffy clouds hang over dark dreary skies while water pours heavily to the ground. Between gunfire, sirens shrieking, and windows breaking, there really was no time to sleep the night before. So, I sit up half asleep and groaning, trying to find the will to put my feet on the carpeted floor. It was going to be a long day.

I wrap Darien's green comforter around my shoulders, before lifting myself from the bed. I wish I could get some half decent sleep, but with the obnoxious noise lingering from outdoors, I know that just isn't going to happen. So, might as well switch over my laundry and make some breakfast. It's the least I could do for Darien. Make him some kind of food for his hospitality towards me, and for all his help too.

I flick the light switch near the door on. The room is still dark. I flick it on and off, hoping maybe something is wrong with the wiring. The light still doesn't come on. Panicked, I open the door and race to the hall light switch, attempting to turn this one on too. Nothing happens.

"This can't be happening!" I cry out. My clothes are in the washing machine! They are soaked!

I hear Darien roll over on the couch. He pulls his pillow over his head, snoring lightly. I quiet myself, seeing that he is still asleep. At least one of us should get enough rest. We both have a lot on our plates, and he is just volunteering out of the kindness of his heart to protect me. I sit on the floor next to Darien, taking a small breath. I allow myself not to think of any problems, and will myself just to think of him instead.

I wonder why he grabbed my face like that, staring intently at my forehead last night? I just don't understand it. What of that dream too? He said he was dreaming of a girl. A girl who he thought might be me.

Darien interrupts my thoughts, rolling his pillow under his neck, and moaning, "Princess..."

I peer down at him, watching as little beads of sticky sweat drip from his hair onto his forehead. His eyes are squeezed together, and he is frowning. I rub his cheek with my thumb, trying to soothe him, just like he always does for me. He blinks his eyes at me, waking up slowly. He reaches his hand up to my cheek, almost as if to feel that I was really here. Darien smiles, and asks, "Will you lay with me?"

I nod my head yes and curl up on the couch next to him. I pull his arm around my side so his hand lies on my stomach, and rest my head on his other arm. I pull my blanket over both of us, sighing with content.

I'm not sure how much time passed as we laid together, all I know is that as we were snuggling together on the couch, I managed to fall asleep. When I wake again, I don't even want to open my eyes. So, I don't, and just lay there, thinking of how I have never been more happy in my life.

And when I think that, Darien proves me wrong. I feel him kiss my cheek, and listen intently as the words, "I love you." slips from between his lips. A confession I'm sure he wasn't ready for me to hear while awake. So, I continue to pretend to sleep, pretending that this was all that my day was to be about. Hearing sweet words, cuddling, and believing myself a main character in a romance novel.

Darien reaches for his wireless clock, checking the time. He pulls away from the couch, tucking me back in before attempting to turn the light on in the hallway. "Damn it!"

I rub my eyes, and sit up stretching my arms out with a big yawn. I watch as he curses and shakes his head. "The power has been out for a while," I say, clutching his blanket in my hands.

"Your clothes are in the washing machine," Darien mutters before punching his wall. "Now all you have are my boxers and t-shirt! When will this stop getting worse?"

"Did you really think that my skirt was going to be proper attire anyways?" I ask, trying to make a joke out of this. I'm upset myself, but at the very least I wanted to help ease his stress.

"There's no power either, and all I have are meat and eggs left," Darien says, growling in frustration. "I have no way to cook it, which means no breakfast."

"Hey what about your fruit?" I ponder. I search through his shelves, finding only pancake mix, a few pieces of bread, and a granola bar. I open his fridge, just to find him to be right. Raw bacon, sausages, and eggs stand alone in his bare fridge.

"We ate the last of it. I forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday," Darien responds. I can feel the disappointment and anger in himself building up. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Okay, Darien."

I keep searching through his kitchen. I look for anything that will be useful, shivering as the cold air chills my nose. In a drawer I find a flashlight, and quickly place it on the counter next to the bread and granola bar. After five minutes of searching, Darien returns and I've found nothing else. He scowls at my findings. "We'll get more."

"How?" I ask, confused about how we are supposed to get more of anything being locked up in this apartment with all the stores outside closed.

"We're going to borrow some things from the store," Darien answers. His voice is serious, and by his tone you can tell his word is final. "I will not be letting you run around town in my boxer shorts!"

"Darien, isn't that...stealing?" I ask, unable to believe that my crush would be willing to do such a thing.

Darien rolls his eyes. "Do you really think it hasn't already been done? How many people in this town are going to go to work? How many people prepared for this?"

"Not many...but stealing is wrong!" I protest against him, knowing it's useless. I can tell when he makes a decision, it's made. Nothing can change his mind or sway him.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

Before I know it, I am in one of Darien's jackets, wearing my dress shoes, and unfortunate clothing for a rainy day, preparing to go out into the cold. Darien is standing next to me, holding my hand tight as we get ready to run across the street to the store adjacent his apartment building. "Ready?"

I nod my head, refusing to let my hesitation halt me from doing what is necessary. He jolts off into the road, keeping hold of me the entire time, as puddles splash my legs with muddy, ice-cold water. I hiss in response to the cold, and then gaze at the store window. There is already broken shards of glass on the sidewalk. A security camera has been smashed inside the store walls, all before we ever showed up.

"I'll get clothes, you get food," I say, releasing his hand and walking quickly towards the nearest clothing rack. I hear Darien unzip some kind of bag, and then a minute later the crackling sounds of plastic follows. I find a pair of jeans in my size, and rip the tags off. I squeak to myself as I do what I consider unthinkable, pulling off Darien's boxer shorts in the middle of a store, so then I can shoplift a pair of pants. Next I search for a shirt and sweater. Just anything that will keep me warm. After pushing through a few racks, I find a black cotton tee, and a warm sweater. I put on my freshly stolen clothes, followed by Darien's jacket. Next, sneakers. "Please, please, please don't smite me where I stand? I need these!" I beg no one in particular. I swear, I will go to the temple and pray every week if I get away with this!

As promised, I meet Darien back at the front of the store. He hands me a black backpack. "You'll need this."

I strap the pack on my shoulders, not really caring what is in it. Darien gives me a granola bar, and I send him a grateful smile. Darien points to our right, across the street near Darien's apartment. Ultimately, we need to get to that point to begin heading towards my place. I eat my granola bar, tossing the wrapper aside, before saying, "Let's go."

I scan the street to look for any youma, and when I see none, I run towards our destination with Darien close behind. When we reach the apartment, I pull my back against the brick wall, creeping against the corner of the building to sneak a peek at that part of the road. A round of machine gun bullets echo through the town, along with the shriek of a demonic woman. I flinch, but I know it isn't from the direction we are heading. No one is around. There are cars abandoned on the road, but not much else. I sign the coast is clear to Darien, and we go around the corner, charging down the sidewalk before I trip over a crack in the cement.

I wail out in pain, reaching for my knee as blood slips down my leg from a small cut.

"I knew this would happen," Darien says patiently. "I packed six boxes of band aids, just in case!"

I give Darien a sullen look as he stands before me, pulling a box of band aids from his back pack. He patches me up, and puts the box in his bag before helping me off the ground.

"Hey, kids, what do you think are doing out here?" A man yells from a sidewalk between the buildings. "Everyone is supposed to be at home!"

Darien and I stand frozen. While every instinct tells me to run home, I know it would not be the best idea. On closer inspection of the man, I can see his police uniform, his gun, and a group of three others with him.

"We are trying to go home," I answer. I'm worried he will realize we stole stuff. I'm afraid we will go to jail, but luckily, what we have with us is of no concern to them.

"We will escort you to the nearest safe zone," the police officer informs us, making it clear we have no choice in the matter. "It is our job to keep civilians safe."

"Can't you just take us home?" Darien interjects, clearly as annoyed as I am.

The police officer glares at both of us, and tells his men to follow him. Caught between the officer in the lead, with police men behind us and on our sides, we are being forced to safety. Which is in the opposite direction of my house!

Being lead in the very direction you were heading away from stinks. After eight minutes of following the officer to the "safe" zone, we turn right, heading right towards a squad of men wearing camouflage. If only that was all!

The men wearing camouflage and big helmets are carrying military guns. Well, rather, they are attempting to shoot their machine guns at a target in the air. I hear a male's voice cackling, and search the air for the owner of the voice. With a flash of black lines, I see a man in a blue uniform with yellow buttons and trim appear. His hair is long, brown, and wavy. His eyes shine a piercing ice-cold blue as he laughs even harder, tossing a black ball of light at the men.

The men fall backwards on the ground, accidentally shooting their partners in front of them. I shriek, listening to the cries of the wounded, and the man with brown hair laughing evilly as he exclaims, "I will steal your energy for the negaverse!"

Waves of black light shine around the men as they begin to pass out one by one. When the last military shooter is down for his nap, the evil energy thief turns to us.

The police men stand in front of us, pointing their guns towards the floating adult. One of the police men says in a panicked voice, "Run!"

Darien doesn't hesitate before he pulls me away from the scene. Running us back towards the original path we were heading before he changes it up, uprooting us from the public sidewalk, and forcing us to take the back roads. As we race to safety, I cringe as I hear bodies fall and hit the pavement. Guilt swarms my entire body, before I begin to cry while we rush away. Why can't this healing magic trigger whenever there is any kind of danger? Why is it only when I'm hurt or about to get hurt? I just don't understand!

Finally, the running stops, and we both catch our breath for air. "We've gotta take back roads to your house, Serena." Darien says panting. His hands are on his knees as he is bent over, and I am standing next to him as tears fall down my cheeks. I feel so immature. Clearly, turning into Sailor Moon is the most important thing now, but all I feel is pain and empathy for the men who tried to save us. I feel like I let the men who were trying to protect the city in my place down by not using that white light on them.

"Don't do that to yourself, Buns. There was nothing you could do."

I didn't have to say a word for Darien to know what I was thinking. My emotions are written all over my face. "I can't help it, " I say, sniffling and wiping my cheeks with my hand.

"Pull yourself together, you can only help as Sailor Moon," Darien responds, trying to be sympathetic, but instead his calm voice just makes me even more upset.

"I know."

And I do know this, but it doesn't make everything any better at the moment. I think of Dad and how he is gone. My family needs me. I do have to pull myself together, how can I help them if I am crying all the time?

We are about a fifteen minute walk from home, but when you are sneaking around and trying to be quiet in the rain, it takes a lot longer than that. After staying out of sight on the back roads for some time, we come across a youma. It wasn't intentional, in a back alleyway, we were getting ready to pass the street between two buildings. Then we heard her. The large black spider crawls up and down each building, trying to find someone to steal energy from. However, she is weaker than before, a leg is missing, causing her to move much slower. She blends in the with the dreary dark day with her black color, but the red markings give her away.

"We have to wait until she is further along before we go," Darien whispers. I nod my head, afraid to make a noise. The only sound that would erupt would surely be a loud squeak if I open my mouth. Minutes feel like hours as we wait for the spider to finish her patrol atop of the buildings. Staying crouched behind a trash can on wet water isn't exactly an ideal situation for staying put.

When black widow is out of sight, Darien signals at me to go ahead. He'll protect my rear as I go ahead. I look up, making sure she really is out of site before getting out of my position. In a rush to get away from the building I accidentally trip over the garbage can lid with an "oof!"

Darien slaps his hand to his face. Our position is given away, I hear the clicking of her spider feet as she heads back towards our building. Darien helps me up, and throws the lid back towards the other building as a distraction. We take our chance, getting as far away from the youma as we can.

Soon we are almost at my house, and there are no more back roads to take. There is only the main and very open road. There are the now very usual abandoned cars, and the phone poles which have fallen to the sidewalks since the youma attacks started. So, for the most part, it's a clear path.

"C'mon Darien."

Finally, after what felt like an hour and half of racing around town, we make it to my home with nothing else in the way. The black widow fell for Darien's trick, and we were a okay. So far.

I knock on my front door. My schoolbag was still somewhere, forgotten about in Darien's apartment, and my key with it. There is no answer to my knocking, so I bang on the door again.

Sammy pokes two fingers between a couple blinds to peak through the window. He unlocks the door, letting Darien and I in. Sammy wraps his arms around me, squeezing me, and says, "I knew you would come, now you can save Mika and Dad!"

"Of course I will," I reply, trying to sound brave. I'm not very confident though. Every bit of me is scared, but I've also seen what these creatures can do. There is an unnerving silence in the home, and I whisper, "Where's mom?"

Sammy shakes his head, as if annoyed. "She's in her room with the neighbor kids."

"Why are they even here!?"

"Their parents never came home from work, so they came running here to mom." Sammy sighs, and says, "Forget about that, we need to get you transformed."

Darien and I follow Sammy upstairs to his bedroom. Sammy digs through his sock drawer, searching intently for something. Finally, he comes across a pink pen with a large red gem on top. "This is your Luna Pen, " He tells me in a whisper, trying to keep mom from hearing us. I hear Darien lock the door behind him, he obviously realized what Sammy was trying to prevent.

Sammy then places a large looking pink calculator type thing on his dresser. "And this is the communicator. This is how you keep in touch with the scouts."

I nod, waiting anxiously. At last, Sammy pulls out a golden brooch. There is a crescent moon shape picture on the front with gems surrounding it. "This is how you transform into Sailor Moon. You have to say 'Moon Prism Power' to get it to activate."

Sammy drops the brooch into my hand and folds my fingers over it. He stands back, watching me anxiously, waiting for me to use the tool.

I open my hand, and stare at it. I observe the crescent moon, the same crescent moon which was on Luna's forehead.

_"This isn't a joke, Serena. This is your destiny!" Luna is lecturing me, standing in front of my mirror as I admire my new brooch._

_I close my eyes and grin, putting my hands back together, before doing half spins from side to side. "My destiny?" I ask. "I must be dreaming!"_

_Luna closes her eyes, almost as if annoyed with me. "It's not a dream. I'll prove it to you Serena, just repeat after me. 'Moon Prism Power.'"_

_I salute to her and say, "Okay!" I throw my hands in the air and exclaim in a high-pitched voice, "Moon Prism Power!"_

My memories were quickly resurfacing. This locket is terrifying, inducing my headaches, and memories I wasn't sure I was ready to know yet. I look up at Sammy with a frown.

"Transform!" Sammy raises his voice. "You've gotta save Mika and Dad!"

"I can't," I whisper, shaking and clutching the locket. "Once I say those words, I'm no longer Serena. I'm no longer normal. My life will be dictated by monsters."

"Buns, you have to." Darien says, "If you don't, everyone's life will be dictated by monsters. The difference is, you have the ability to destroy them."

"I know, but-"

"Don't you want to save Dad? Don't you love him?" Sammy cries out desperately, trying to guilt trip me.

"I'll be here for you." Darien declares. "We'll do this together. Trust me, Buns. You can always trust me."

Ultimately, I didn't really have a choice anyway. I lift the brooch in the air with my hand. I pause for a moment, closing my eyes as I say in a hesitant voice, "Moon Prism Power!"

Lights swirl around me as I spin in circles, completely out of control of my body. I'm naked, covered by the shining lights, with pinks ribbons tying together around my waist, my arms, and legs, forming my scout uniform. In my scout form, my hair is long and past my waist again.

Sammy is staring at me in disbelief. He knew I was Sailor Moon, but I suppose actually seeing me transform solidified everything for him. Darien crumbles to the floor behind me, and Sammy looks towards him with wide eyes. "Hey, Serena...what's wrong with your friend?"

I turn back towards Darien to see the problem. He is holding his head in pain, as he moans, "What's happening to me?"

Rainbow spotted lights surrounds Darien's entire body, and within a minute he is standing in front of us, wearing a black top hat, and a mask. His outfit has changed and he is wearing a tuxedo and cape, along with some dress shoes.

"Serena! You didn't tell me your friend was Tuxedo Mask!" Sammy exclaims.

I'm stunned by Darien's transformation. The way he was going on last night, I honestly believed he wasn't Tuxedo Mask. Yet, here he stands looking confident as if he was the transformed superhero the whole time. So, why didn't he help during the attacks? Why was he basically useless every time? Although I wanted to rip him apart for not revealing himself sooner, it was time to search for the youma. I have to help the other scouts first. "Sammy, how do I use this communicator?"

"Oh. Right! You click this button for Mars, " says Sammy as he clicks a button on top of the communicator. The little round disc meant to show a picture shows nothing but fuzzy gray. "Weird. Well, we can try Mercury by clicking this one." The same thing happens. "Luna said this would work as long as the scouts have their communicators!"

A dreadful thought scratches its way out of the corner of my brain. "They probably don't have them. Something must've happened."

This means that only Tuxedo Mask and I are left to defeat the creepy youma...

Suddenly, mom starts banging on Sammy's door asking, "Sammy, what's going on in there? We have to be quiet! You know that."

"Go," Sammy whispers to Darien and I, pointing at his window. "I'll hold her off."

I look to Darien, and he is already opening the window to jump down. He's crazy! I fetch the Luna Pen from the dresser, and stand next to the window, waiting for Tuxedo Mask to lead the way. He pulls himself onto the windowsill, and jumps to the nearby tree branch, using his hand to grab the branch and hop down to safety. Hesitantly, I follow his path, feeling every bit of relief when I reach safety just as Darien had.

I turn to him and question him in an aggravated voice, "Why didn't you tell me you were Tuxedo Mask?"

"I didn't know," He mumbles, scratching his top hat. Oh the wierd fidgeting is back!

"How could you not?"

"I don't know!"

The interrogation is interrupted when a crash comes from upstairs. I hear a bunch of kids shrieking bloody murder before they suddenly stop. Sammy's voice screeches, "Serena! Help me!"

"I know the girl who burned my leg off is in here! I watched her go in this house!"

Black Widow.

I hear my brother scream again. I look up and get ready to climb the tree in desperation to save my brother.

That's when I see his body falling out of the window. His body makes a crushing sound as it smashes to the ground. Sammy makes a strangled sound before he stops moving all together.


	9. Sammy's Funeral

Chapter Nine

"As we gather here this morning to remember the dear and precious life of Sammy Tsukino, I know that many of you are dealing with mixed emotions. "

I listen as the pastor speaks about my little brother. The man is wearing black and white robes. He stands above Sammy's casket, and I am reminded of how I couldn't save him. I feel so sad, so angry at everything, and yet I stand here with a cold, blank expression on my face. Darien is standing next to me, squeezing my hand tightly, the only reassurance he can attempt to give me at this awful time.

I look around the park filled with cherry blossom trees. Isn't it amazing that today of all days the sun decided to gaze down on us? It shines brightly, as if it is mocking us on our day of misery. Sammy's casket is surrounded by people painted in black. My mom is crying into my father's chest, and dad, well, he simply looks hollow inside. We have all lost a part of our hearts.

"On the one hand, there are emotions of great sadness. Sadness not for Sammy, because Sammy is in a far better place, but sadness because we have lost a dear loved one. Sadness that we can never be rid of completely..."

"No!" I declare, snapping out of my sad glimpse of Sammy's possible future. I was not going to let any of that happen. He was going to live!

I hear the clicking of Black Widow's feet as she crawls out of Sammy's window. She heads directly towards Sammy, intent on draining his energy next. I don't think about what might happen if his energy happens to get drained too, all I focus on is getting to him before she does.

I scramble towards Sammy as quickly as I can. The image of his pale and fragile body in a casket is all I can think about as I race to his side. The spider reaches him first. "I will steal your energy!" She squeals in delight.

If she steals his energy, how will be able to heal at all? How would he have a fighting chance? She shoots her sticky webs at his body, and he is covered in her white threads.

"Stop it!" I shout at her. Black Widow looks up before shooting her webs at me too. I barely manage to dodge them, and they hit the tree behind me.

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" I hear Tuxedo Mask call out from the distance.

I don't know how to stop her. What good will my tiara do? I reach for my tiara, but as soon as I do this I see the webs surrounding Sammy turning purple. His energy is being drained!

I lose sense of everything and all I can see is red. I can hear myself screaming at the youma not to touch Sammy. I can feel my fists as I punch into her furry body again and again. I can't stop myself, all I can think about is how I want this beast to die.

When the red is gone, I realize I have been thrown across the yard. Black widow is oozing with orange blood where my nails had dug into her flesh. Tuxedo Mask's rose is sticking out of her forehead, and yet she is still draining Sammy's energy.

"Since you care about this little brat so much, maybe I will turn him into a delicious lunch!" The spider laughs at me before she allows her pincers to become large with green poison dripping from her fangs. She leans in closer and closer to Sammy's neck.

"NOOO!" I scream hysterically. The white light pours from my body and turns into a beam, striking her head, and knocking her away from Sammy.

Tuxedo Mask jumps from the tree branch near the window, and stands next to Sammy with six sharply stemmed roses ready to attack. He turns to me and yells, "Moon Tiara Magic!"

At first my mind draws a blank, then realization dawns on me. I pick up my tiara, aiming it at the monster, who lay crippled, with blood gushing from her head wound. I throw my tiara at her.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

My tiara has changed from a pretty headpiece into a golden, glittery, discus of destruction. When the disc hits the Black Widow, piercing her chest, the spider screams out in pain before slowly crumbling into a pile of dust on the ground.

"I-I did that?" I whisper to myself in disbelief. I touch my forehead, and feel that my tiara is back in its original place. It was magical and scary all at the same time. If someone like me had a power like that, to dust youma with a piece of jewelry, it was no wonder I was so important to the sailor scouts. How though? How did I have this power while Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury didn't? I lift my tiara off my forehead to observe the pretty gem in the middle with gold intertwining in small swirls you can barely see surrounding the red stone. This is the tool that I use to save the world all the time. It was so simple, and yet so...amazing.

"Serena!" Darien hollers at me, interrupting my thoughts. He is leaning over Sammy looking like a nervous wreck. "Serena, you have to do something!"

I rush to his side, and I see that Darien has ripped Sammy's t-shirt apart to look for potential injuries. Sammy's chest is covered with a huge purple blotch the size of my open hand. The blood drains from my face as my heart is filled with panic.

_"We gather here this morning..."_

"I'm pretty sure his ribs are broken and have pierced his lungs. Serena, if you don't heal him, he can die here!" Darien tells me, his voice full of worry. He is right; there are no ambulances available with the situation in town. People are dying or having their energy drained left and right. No one was going to risk their life to save my little brother...not to mention there is no room in the hospital!

I crouch down next to Sammy. The rain is still pouring from the sky, and when I touch his face with my gloved hand I can feel his cheeks are icy cold through the cloth. "Sammy."

Tears fall down my cheeks as I look down on my little brother. His lips are turning blue, and his hair is soaking wet. We can't move him in his condition without potentially causing even more internal bleeding, and making things worse. I close my eyes, not wanting to see Sammy hurt like this. I try to concentrate all my energy on healing him. Healing him with a magical power that is only triggered by danger. I think about how the military men are quite possibly dead, Sammy could end up that way too.

"Sammy, I don't want you to die," I say, whimpering. "I know you are annoying, and drive me crazy. I know we don't always get along, but I love you so much! I refuse to let this happen."

I put my hands over Sammy's chest and focus. I imagine Sammy's cracked ribs fusing back in place, the blood going back, and the holes healing up. I focus and concentrate, and that is when I feel a light warmth from my hands. I peek my eyes open to look at my hands. A light is radiating from my fingers and palms, and Sammy's chest is beginning to look like its regular skin tone again. The process is slow. Only while I sit over him, moving my hands in a circular motion do I realize I am soaked to the bone.

I turn to Darien, who is still in his Tuxedo Mask form. He smiles at me, beaming with pride. I turn back to pay attention to what I am doing. A queasy feeling invades my body, and as the last spot of purple blood disappears, I feel dizzy and have no choice but to stop.

I look at Sammy's face, waiting expectantly. Sammy's eyes blink open, and I sigh with relief.

"Serena?"

"Yes, Sammy?" I ask him. His eyes are watery just like mine. I smile at him, happy that he is alive.

"Thank you."

"Hey, if I didn't save you, who would I pick on?" I say, chuckling. Sammy laughs with me. A few seconds pass by before Darien decides to do one last check up on Sammy.

After a few minutes, Darien determines that Sammy has a broken leg, a slight concussion, and Sammy admits to having an aching in his back. Regardless of all that, Sammy will be alright. I saved him. I learned how to use my healing power, although it drained most of my strength to do so.

Darien or well, Tuxedo Mask jumps from tree branch to tree branch until he is able to jump onto Sammy's window safely. Within minutes he has gone downstairs and unlocked the door. He comes back to Sammy and I so then he can carry Sammy inside.

"Ouch!" Sammy cries out when Tuxedo Mask carefully lifts him up. Tuxedo Mask looks at him for a moment as Sammy winces. "It's okay Tuxedo Mask, it's just my leg."

Darien nods, and says, "It's okay, I'm training to be a doctor, so I know how to take care of your leg. It will be hard without a cast though. It's a temporary fix until we save the city. "

"Are you crazy?" I blurt out. Like hell I was going to leave my brother alone in his condition! I watch as Sammy moans and cries from the pain of his leg. I can't leave him! What is another youma comes and finishes my brother off? Then it would be my fault for not staying there to protect him.

"What do you mean?" Darien asks, waiting for me to open the door to the house. I was barely hanging on as it was. I'm so weak and dizzy. It's a struggle just to stand. I feel like I weigh a million pounds.

"I'm not leaving Sammy." I answer firmly. I open the door, allowing Darien to go inside, and quickly follow behind. I slam the door shut and lock it. "What if another youma comes after my family?"

We are up the steps, and I hold the door to Sammy's room open for him again. Darien carefully places Sammy on the bed before turning around and saying in a exasperated voice, "They did not come for your family. Serena, that youma was after you!"

Sammy wails as Darien places two pillows under his broken leg. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Darien finds our backpacks in the corner behind the door. Mom is lying on the floor next to the closet, passed out. Darien was right. The youma was after me, Serena Tsukino, the girl who had burned off her leg. Not Sammy, not Mom, just me. This was my fault. This was why a Sailor Scout never tells their family who they are.

Darien unzips the backpacks and digs into his until he finds a box labeled "NyQuil". He places the box on the bedside table, and says, "Take this for pain. We'll make sure you get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm not going to risk wrapping your leg since we don't have any splints or a first aid kit, so you need to stay put."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sammy protests. I look around the room, trying to ignore my mother lying there with her energy drained, but I just can't. With a small burst of energy, I rush to my mother's side, quickly sitting next to her. I wrap my arms around her, holding my mom tightly to my chest, all the while feeling so guilty. I lead the youma here, this was my fault. Is this really a Sailor Scout's life? Am I destined to bring misery to my family?

All these questions aside, I still have an obligation to fulfill. I have to make sure that Sammy will be safe to heal without mom's help while I am out fighting youma. I have to find a way to be positive. Finally, from the view next to mom, I eye Sammy's bookshelf full of books and manga. I feel like I'm going to trip over my own two feet, so I point Darien towards the shelves. Darien takes my hint and places a pile of manga and Goosebumps books on the table as well.

"What about snacks and water?"

I sigh. Sammy will have a list of things he will need before he would be willing to let us go. "I'm going to take a nap, Tuxedo Mask."

Darien nods, and with his acceptance, I make my way to my bedroom. I throw myself onto the bed wet, uncomfortable, in scout uniform, and all. Regardless of all the craziness, and feeling drained to the max, I was going to get some beautiful sleep.

_I am standing at the cross walk, patiently waiting for the green human to appear on the digital sign. What is only seconds feels like hours. Tears are pouring from my cheeks. I'm crying yet again. I'm so useless. So worthless. There is nothing I can ever seem to do well. Maybe they were right._

_The light switches, and finally I am free to cross the street. I hear a voice from behind me before the impact of a blue jeep crashes into me._

_Darien's voice sounds panicked as he shouts, "Serena, watch out!"_

_But it is too late. I've already been hit by the car. My body crumbles to the ground and all I can feel is pain. The colors of vehicles and the road swirls around me as my knees hit the pavement._

"Serena!" Darien calls to me from downstairs. He sounds exasperated, "Do you know where Sammy's game boy is?"

"No. Is he sure he didn't leave it at Bobby's?" I call back, still groggy and sleepy.

"I didn't!" Sammy yells. I slap my hand to my forehead. Why didn't Darien ask Sammy? Now I was awake, and only after half an hour of sleep, according to my alarm clock. It's so late already, with only a couple of hours until dinner time.

I drag myself to the kitchen, determined to find some fruit or crackers or something. No use in taking rations from the backpack if we don't have to. How long would it take until we defeated the youma? Were we going to be able to find the scouts or Dad or Luna? Everything was a mystery, I wasn't even sure I'd be able to defeat the monsters, even with Tuxedo Mask's help.

I find bananas, and feast myself to as many as I can fit into my stomach. About ten. Although I looked slightly like I had a baby bump, I didn't care. I hadn't had anything but a couple of granola bars all day long.

I sit at the table, my chin in my hands as I think about my dream. It wasn't a dream, or at least I didn't think it was. Darien was there. He was there when I got hit by that car, he just had to be. Darien was the first person I saw at the hospital!

_"I…I feel so terrible about what happened the other day."_

_"I knew I shouldn't have come. Andrew said it would be a good idea, but I knew better."_

These were the last two of the first three sentences he had said to me before he left the hospital. Why was he apologizing for my getting hit by a car? It just didn't compute.

"Buns," Darien whispers next to my ear, hugging me around my shoulders from behind. "It's time to go. Sammy is all set up, and all we can do is let your mom and the kids sleep it off."

"You were there," I accuse Darien, feeling frustrated. I know Darien knows what happened. I'm getting so annoyed, feeling like he is hiding things from me on purpose. "You were there when I was hit by the car."

Darien looks startled for a moment, confused about my sudden change of topic. He sits next to me at the dining room table before answering me. "I tried to warn you. I was following you because you were crying."

"Why was I crying?" I demand an immediate answer, glaring at the table as if it were Darien. I'd rather not face him right now, I'm too flustered and upset.

"You failed another test."

What a simple answer. I really failed everything! After I get through all this, I'm studying more than I ever did before...however much that was.

"I'm done talking about this. Let's go," I finally respond. Honestly, I just feel so disappointed in myself. I have apparently been an idiot all the time he has known me, and I don't want to talk about how I was crying over a failed test when I had gotten hit by a car. Who wants to admit that?

Darien pats me gently in reassurance before leaving the table to gather our supplies. Before I know it, he is pulling the black backpack full of food over my shoulders. I sigh before getting out of my chair and leaving the dining room to search out yet another monster. For some reason I have a feeling the first youma was an easy one.

I lock the front door before we finally exit the house and go back onto the streets. Everything is eerily quiet.

"So, how we do search for a youma?" I ask looking up at Tuxedo Mask. He frowns before fixing his top hat, and tapping his fingers over his leg.

"I'm not exactly sure. I usually just knew where you were," Tuxedo Mask answers. "I guess we could just search from store to store until we find one?"

"That plan is better than no plan I guess."

So, that is exactly what we did. The first store was a candy store, then we visited a jewelry store. Next, a clothing store. Everything had been quiet. Very quiet. So silent that you immediately assume something is afoot. Much like when you are babysitting a toddler, and there is no noise at all. When you go to check on the baby after your bathroom break, the kid has gotten into the baby powder you had forgotten to close. It was the "Oh crap your baby was into something" silence.

And it was making me very nervous.

While walking near a little doll shop, Darien and I hear the tinkering of a music box. The sweet tune of "Swan Lake" sings through the silence. Darien puts his finger in front of his lips, and slowly, we sneak through the open doors of the shop, careful not to make a sound. From the entry way you would turn left, go straight for a few seconds, before turning right, then go down the hall to the big room filled with doll covered shelving. However, we stayed at the entry way, very cautious of what may be inside the room.

From the view of the entry in the hall there is a large china cabinet full of porcelain dolls, with different colors of Victorian dresses. Their hair is in different colors of blonde, brunette, and red, in curls or fancy hair styles. They are beautiful with their perfectly rose blushing cheeks, glass eyes gazing intently down on you, and succulent pink lips. The perfection is what made them creepy. In the china cabinet, right in the center is a large jewelry box, with a ballerina dancer spinning along as Swan Lake plays along with her. On the inside of the jewelry box cover is a mirror which allows me to see the store from where I am standing.

I watch as the little girl who I saved at the park is playing with dolls. She has a doll version of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury. The little girl also has dolls of a police man and woman followed by a couple of plastic people too. She sits at the small table in the middle of the room amusing herself with her roleplaying.

"Save us Sailor Moon!" She cries out, forcing the plastic citizens of Tokyo to run around in a frenzy. "The Negaverse will steal our energy!"

"I will save you! In the name of the moon!" The girl says in a proud voice, her tone of voice changing to match my own.

"I will use Mars power!" She yells, changing her voice to sound exactly like Raye. Then she switches to Amy's. "I will use my brain to defeat them!"

Darien starts to tap his fingers quietly at his side. He was nervous. I could feel something wasn't quite right also. I stay still, too scared to move.

The child pulls out a Victorian doll similar to the one the doll youma summons. In an evil cackling voice she laughs and bellows, "No one can defeat the Negaverse! Nephlite will destroy you all!"

She uses the doll to stomp on the other dolls. When the human dolls are crushed to tiny pieces, I gasp.

The little girl uses her neck to rotate her head 180 degrees. She sees us in the mirror and smiles at us. I shriek as she rotates her head back to how it was supposed to go and transforms into the youma. Her white limbs float in the air, before she sends her supposed arms at the china cabinet. The glass breaks and shatters, allowing all the dolls to fall to the ground before cracking into pieces as well.

This is when things got really scary. Somehow, the dolls, while broken into pieces, still manage to take their mostly put together bodies and start walking towards us.

"Mommy. Daddy. Love us," They chant, slowly making their way towards us. "Mommy. Daddy."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"No! Nu uh! Not me!" I shout before booking it out the door. I was not going to hang around for a bunch of scary dolls to capture me!

"Don't make us kill you. If you don't love us, we will kill you."

"Leave me alone! You're freaking me out!" I keep my distance from the broken dolls. When I turn back to see where Tuxedo Mask is he has jumped onto the roof of the small doll store, getting ready to prepare his attack, leaving me as the only possible victim for the deranged toys. My eyes widen as the toys with broken limbs and missing eyeballs turn towards me, creeping towards me with their arms in the air.

"Mommy, hug me!" The Victorian doll summoned by the youma says, flying in the lead after me. I jolt into a run as quickly as I can.

This can't be happening to me! I trip and fall to my knees right as the doll is about to bite into me with her sharp teeth. "Ouch, that hurt! I don't want to do this anymore."

Lightbulb! I reach for my tiara and aim it at the doll. Her mouth is wide open as she heads back towards me, hoping to dig her teeth into my flesh. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

Moon dusted! The doll is a pile of dust, and there is only a whole bunch more to destroy, plus the youma. The possessed toys are closer to me than they were before, and the youma has joined them. She aims her arms towards me and shoots them. I scoot back as quickly as I can with my feet. One of her demon arms manages to cut my leg while the other misses.

I cry out in pain, reaching for my calf which is now bleeding profusely. My red boot is sliced through. If it hadn't stopped raining, the shoe would have become a water bucket for sure.

The green haired creature throws another set of sharp arms at me. This time I am in too much pain to move and my legs get cut again. I'm crying as the wounds sting and bleed all over the sidewalk. I close my eyes in defeat when Tuxedo Mask finally throws his roses at the cruel woman.

"How dare you hurt this young woman!" Tuxedo Mask snaps at her. "She is the only one who can save the city now."

"Exactly," The youma says grinning. "This is why she must die!"

Tuxedo Mask pulls a black stick with a white tip out of thin air; it looks like a cane. He twirls it in circles before he starts hitting her with it. He randomly jabs at different places of the youma's body. The youma jumps back, preparing to shoot her arms at him. The dolls are trying to get close to him, although their march is extremely slow. They are trying to aid their master.

"Watch out!" I call from the distance, cringing in pain. I pull my tiara off my forehead and get ready to throw it when Tuxedo Mask is out of the way.

Tuxedo Mask jams his cane into the youma's right foot. She stumbles backwards, screeching in pain.

"Sailor Moon, attack her right ankle!"

I aim as Darien jumps away, and shoot my tiara at her right foot. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

I smile as the youma crumbles to the ground. Her dolls, who had nearly reached Tuxedo Mask, fall to the ground all at once, breaking into smaller pieces.

"We did it," I say weakly.

"Two down, one more to go!" Tuxedo Mask says before racing to my side.

"I don't feel so well," I comment, looking at my bloody legs. I feel dizzy and tired. "I feel sleepy."

Darien is reaching into his backpack and pulling out a first aid kit before everything turns blurry, and dark. Well, it was late anyways...


	10. I Don't Know!

Chapter 10

It felt like only a few minutes had passed before I woke up to the stinging of peroxide on my wounds. The sudden pain followed by the sizzling of bubbles made me want to cry out in agony. I bite my lip, pinning it down with my teeth. The inside of my mouth feels like it is going to tear from the pressure of my gnawing.

Tuxedo Mask dumps more peroxide on my cuts, and I can't hold my cries in anymore. "Owww! Darien, that hurts!"

At the sound of my voice, Darien pauses before looking down on me with sympathy. "I'm sorry, but these cuts need cleaned before I wrap them in gauze."

"These wounds are too big for that, and we have another battle to fight!" I protest. I bat his hands and peroxide away from my legs. "Healing is faster."

Darien nods his head in acceptance. Obviously he knows just as well as I do that twenty minutes of resting versus days of waiting for large gashes to heal was the better choice, for now at least.

I raise my hands above my legs, and whisper, "Heal, please."

I close my eyes tight, imagining the cuts closing up, I imagine the bleeding has stopped. The familiar warm feeling in my fingertips appears, and I smile with a sense of relief. My legs tickle where the cuts are beginning to close up. I open my eyes to watch the tickling feeling. Where the gash is sealing, I can see golden glitter before it disappears, leaving nothing but clean skin.

"For someone who doesn't like doctors, you would sure make a good one." Darien jokes. He brushes his fingers against my cheek, causing my cheeks to warm up and turn pink.

I poke Darien's nose and say with a laugh, "Well, it's easier with a magical advantage, I'm sure!"

"Yeah."

Darien smiles at me. I can't help but smile back. This man has been here for me quite possibly through the worst part of my life, and the best parts too. Although he didn't think he told me when I was awake, Darien admitted to being in love with me. A sentiment I wasn't sure I could return yet, but someday I want to be able to. After this upcoming battle we would be able to have that chance.

I would get the chance to fall in love.

"Darien?" I ask as he pulls my face closer to his, our noses just barely touching. Darien stares at me with his deep blue eyes, and I gaze back. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as a tingling creeps up my back.

"Yes, Buns?" Darien responds, pressing his nose against mine, leaning in closer and closer to kiss my lips.

"We should go," I answer. Darien frowns as I pull away, using his shoulders as a crutch while I stand up. I see his confused expression, and feel the sudden urge to explain myself. "The last youma has my dad and Luna, remember?"

Darien's face darkens.

"Right," He retorts. "We'll get the cat so she can help you remember being Sailor Moon."

"And everything else," I remind him. "I'll remember everything about you too! Isn't that great?"

"Fantastic..."

Why was he acting this way? Didn't he want me to remember our past? He was being sarcastic and cold about something wonderful, unless... he really was hiding something from me.

"Darien, I'm going to ask you one last time," I declare, frustrated and annoyed with his strange behavior. "Are you keeping something from me?"

Darien flattens out the jacket of his tuxedo and turns away. I watch as he shakes his head before he turns back towards me. Darien races up to me, grabbing my face into his hands. He reaches down and hungrily forces his lips down on mine.

At first I am surprised by this response, but as he passionately kisses my lips, I let all my anger fade away. I pull my arms over his cape covered shoulders and hold Darien closer to me. I need him. I need his passion that is there only for me.

"Serena," Darien breathes when we break for air. "I'm in love with you."

His lips are on mine again, saving me from having to return his sentiments. Sentiments I don't have yet. Is it possible to love someone you've hardly known at all?

But then again, I do know him. I've known him for months, I just don't remember anything about it. How can I know for sure how I feel about him now, when I don't remember how I felt then? This was just too complicated!

Soon it is so dark that I can barely see a thing. Another day is ending. Another day where there was nothing but pure craziness followed by Darien making me feel all kinds of emotions. Darien senses my change in emotion and stops his kisses, looking around before he reaches for my hand.

"Darien, we have to find a place to take a break and eat," I decide, raising a hand over my belly. "If I don't eat soon my stomach will turn into a growling monster!"

Darien chuckles. "Oh trust me, I know."

I stick my tongue out at him before laughing myself. I love that even in the darkest times we can still act lighthearted.

"So, where do you propose we eat?" I ask Darien, shoving him to the side with my waist.

He shoves me back with his waist, and sticks his tongue back out at me. Sometimes he acts so childish and cute! Something that I assume is out of character for Darien, considering how I've seen him act around Andrew.

"Well, I propose that we eat somewhere 'fancy'," Darien shrugs. I hold his hand, and we walk side by side in the pitch dark. Darien stops for a moment to reach into a small pocket in my bag. After rustling through the tiny flap he finds what he is looking for and zips the pack up again. A little beam of light shines from the item in his hand, a wonderful flashlight!

"Where will we find a place that is fancy in the dark, in a city that is practically abandoned?" I ponder, thankful for the little light that was showing us where to walk.

Darien sighs, "You're right. Maybe we should go back to the doll store."

I think of the broken toys, I think of how the dolls had attacked us. I feel a shiver go down my spine, and shake my head no. "There is no way I am going back in there!"

"Let's just find a place to sit then. I'm hungry too!"

So, that's exactly what we do. After walking for a while, we come across a huge building that looks like a cross between a dome and a school. The roof of the building is white and round. The building itself is built from bricks which have been painted over to be white. It has the school feel because of the rectangular shape, the fact that it is rather large, and all the windows. Together we sit at the front doors of the building, which are made of glass as well.

"This place is kind of fancy," I whisper to Darien, elbowing his arm.

"Yeah, well, it seems like the people working here didn't get the memo we are in the middle of a youma apocalypse," Darien says sarcastically. "They may be the only building in the city still using a generator! It's been ten hours!"

"Well, that's a good thing isn't it?" I ask.

"Depends. It's nice they have water, electric, heat, and what not, but what if the enemy comes because it is clear they are alive?"

"Good point."

"Well, either way," Darien says, grabbing boxes of food from my backpack. "Since that's what we're aiming for, might as well stay put."

Darien places a box of chocolate chip cookies in my lap. When I open the box I joke, "As long as I have cookies I'll stay here forever."

"Well in that case..." Darien laughs, dropping another box in my lap. "Hopefully this will keep you here for five minutes."

I glare at him. I do not eat that much! I mean, when I'm in a rush I can sure plow through a plate of curry rice, but that doesn't mean anything. I pull out the plastic container holding the chocolatey goodness. I open the package before I purposely eat a cookie slowly.

Darien chuckles at me before indulging into a tiny container of dried seaweed. He stares up at the moon with a sad expression on his face. I look up at the bright, white, sliver in the night sky and try to figure out what was so horrible about it. I squint, but see nothing different from the other night.

"What's wrong, Darien?" I ask, worried. He turns and looks down at me sadly.

"I just realized something."

"Oh?" I prompt him, curious about what could make him so miserable.

Darien takes his top hat and mask off before he lays his back on the ground. He puts his head into his left hand and pulls me down to lay on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around my waist, before laying his hand on my stomach.

"I feel alone," Darien says quietly next to my ear. "I don't really have anyone I can count on, and I never have."

"But you have Andrew and me," I whine. Surely he knows that Andrew and I both care about him deeply? I mean, can't he see that I care after everything we've been through? Isn't it obvious between the hugs and kisses? After all the flirting?

"What I mean is, I've never had someone to love me."

Darien's eyes water, and for the first time since I've met him, I see real grief in his eyes. He wipes a small tear from his eyelashes.

"What about your parents? All parents love their children!" I counter. His parents must have adored him. He is such a wonderful young man, they'd be stupid not to!

Darien rolls over so he is facing me. He squeezes me against his chest, and brings his face down to mine. "Do you?"

"D-do I what?" I stutter. I'm not that stupid, I know what he is asking. I just can't give him the answer he wants.

"Buns," Darien pleads. "Do you love me?"

I stare at him. If I don't answer the way he wants, I could lose my chance with him. If I answer the way he wants and I end up not feeling that way later, then I lose him anyways.

"Buns?"

I feel frantic and lost all at the same time. I know what I should say to make him happy, but I just can't do it. I'm not ready yet. "I don't know."

"How is that?" Darien scoffs at me. He releases me from his hold. "You either do or don't!"

I cringe as what was turning out to be a beautiful evening became a foul one instead. I watch Darien as he walks away from me, clearly hurt and upset. I knew this would happen! I would have been better off not answering at all!

I stand up and chase after him, reaching for his hand. "Darien, wait!"

"Why? So you can keep leading me on?" Darien growls in frustration. He stops suddenly, raising his arm in front of me to stop me as well.

"Darien, you can't expect someone to fall in love after a couple of days! I barely know you," I shout, angry and flustered. I try to slap his arm away so I can see his face while we talk.

"Be quiet!" Darien hisses at me. He stands in front of me, looking across the grassy lawn next to the building.

"Darien, what are you doing?" I wail loudly in his ear, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Serena, please, just shh!" Darien whispers. I reach my head over his shoulder to peak at what he's looking at. "I think I hear something."

"Darien," I whisper, clinging to his cape. "What is it?"

I see a pair of eyes staring at us from behind a group of trees. We can hear the rustle of grass, and the snap of a tree branch. Suddenly, a woman with bulging, oddly shaped shoulders and light blue skin speeds towards Darien and I.

"Serena, run!" Darien yells, pushing me away from him. I fall to the ground, scraping my thigh on the cement.

My eyes widen as the blue woman with her purple and black outfit lifts her right arm up, revealing an eyeball on her hand. Within seconds, a white laser shoots from the eye and blasts Darien. When the laser disappears, so has he.

I gasp, pulling myself up, searching frantically for a place to run. My eyes dart back to the youma, who is giggling uncontrollably. She throws a small picture at me. I reach for the paper, catching it, before running towards the glass doors. I push one of the doors open and find myself in a large hallway leading down to a circular ice skating rink. The walls around the rink are covered in mirrors.

Surprisingly, the building sounds empty. There is no one around. I look down at the photo in my hands. Darien, in his cape and tuxedo, has his eyes closed as he prepares to take the laser hit. He protected me even though we were arguing.

This was a trap for us all along.

I squeeze the picture in my hand, feeling it wrinkle, and I choke on air. Why couldn't I just say it?

I hear the glass doors shatter behind me, followed by the youma's shriek, "I will get you, Sailor Brat!"

My senses alerted, I glance all sides of the room for a place to run. There is nowhere to hide! Regardless, I begin running from the doors, trying to get away from the photo taking monster. The monster who had taken Darien, Dad, and Luna from me, leaving me as the only one left to fight her.

I pant, running down the stairs, trying to get away. I hear a blast behind me, and when I look back, the part of the floor where I had once been standing has scorch marks on it.

"Oh, come back, Sailor Moon!" She taunts at me, "Don't you want to know what happened to your other Sailor friends?"

I pause, and turn to face her. I lift my tiara, glaring at the woman floating above me in midair. "Where are they?"

"Where your little boyfriend is," The blue haired creature declares. She tosses two more photos on the floor in front of me. One is of Sailor Mars preparing her flame attack. The other picture has Sailor Mercury typing on the little blue device. Anger bubbles in my stomach. "You can keep these, I have the negatives!"

"Just shut up!"

I prepare to throw my tiara when the youma shoots another laser towards me. I jump away, dodging it, and throw my discus at her. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The youma shoots her laser at me again, and I fall backwards onto the ice when trying to avoid it. My tiara misses her when she dodges my attack as well. I watch as the tiara ricochets off of the wall, until it hits the ceiling, then flies off to somewhere I couldn't see. I touch my forehead to see if it has returned, and it hasn't.

"Oh no," I whisper to myself. My crybaby trait is quickly returning. I try to get up and run on the ice, away from the upcoming attacks. I slip and fall, sliding all over the place. Every shot the youma shoots misses, and it's only because of sheer luck. I can barely stand up, let alone purposely avoid an attack!

"You are more annoying than those other scouts!" The youma bellows at me. She starts to randomly shoot at the ice where ever I could possibly land during my slip and slide dance. Soon, there are lasers deflecting off the ice, ricocheting onto mirrors, and across the room until they crash into walls. It was amazing I wasn't a lousy snapshot yet.

I turn around, planting my butt to the freezing ice, forcing myself back. My back is touching a mirror, and the youma is standing on the ice in front of me laughing. I close my eyes, I knew what was coming next. In defiance, I push myself to the side to dodge another attack. The laser hits the youma, and she screams. I peek my eyes open to see the damage.

Her skin has melted into a wax form. She is still there, she is still able to attack, she just looks liked she was lit like a candle. The photographer is angry with me as she looks down at her hands. She prepares another attack before she is interrupted by two more of her own laser beams.

As I slide further down the ice, I come into contact with something that makes a clatter sound against the mirror. I look down to find my tiara. I aim my tiara and shout my magic attack before throwing it in the air. After I shout, "Moon Tiara Magic" though, one of her stray laser beams finally manages to land a hit.

The attack didn't hurt necessarily. All of a sudden I felt trapped. The kind of trapped feeling where a friend thinks it's funny to lock you in a small, dark closet to see how you react. By friend, I of course mean that bully who pretends to be your friend so they could pick on you. Almost the entire tiny room I'm locked in is dark, but there is a wall that I am standing in front of that shows exactly what the eye on the youma's hand can see. The wall is like a one-sided mirror. I can see through the eye, and nothing else can see me.

I slam my body against the 'mirror' again and again until my side is sore. "No!" I sob as I fall to my knees, slamming my fists against the wall. I wasn't able to do it. I wasn't able to save everyone, and now this horrible woman could get Mom and Sammy too!

I shouldn't have had to do any of this. Teenage girls shouldn't have to fight monsters. This is the result. I look through the mirror, and slump further to the floor at the sight.

"I defeated all the sailor scouts!" The youma cackles in her scratchy voice. "Nephlite will reward me grandly for this!"

Who was Nephlite?

I wipe my tears away. The youma's hand is to her side, still open, and I can see through the mirror something the youma wasn't anticipating. My golden tiara, creating a glittering trail behind it, is still managing to make its way towards the woman trapping me. Within seconds the youma is sliced in half as she wails, "I had defeated you!"

Next thing I know, I am sitting on the ice, just as I had before. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury appear on the other side of the rink.

"Ignite!" Sailor Mars yells randomly, pointing her fingers at thin air. She looks confused when no flame appears, and there is no enemy to attack. Sailor Mercury stops typing at her computer, and when she looks up to see me, she beams at me.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury cheers at me, sliding towards me on the ice with her boots. "You did it!"

"Meatball head fought a youma without any help?" Sailor Mars says, poking fun at me. She follows behind Mercury. Mars crashes into Mercury and they both land on the ice in front of me.

They both start to laugh, and soon I join them. That small twinge of guilt pings at that back of my head. As Mars and Mercury pull me into a hug, I look back towards the broken glass doors. Tuxedo Mask is staring at me, a grim expression on his face. His eyes are filled with hurt, probably because of my inability to return his feelings.

I stare back, tears creeping into my eyelids as regret fills my stomach. My heart aches as he leaps away from the building without a wave goodbye.


	11. The Car Crash

Chapter Eleven

There is a horrible feeling that you get when you lose someone you truly care about. At the bottom of your throat there is this tightness that tingles and makes you feel like you are going to be sick. Your eyes fill with tears, and there is a stabbing in your back exactly where your heart is. Butterflies start to fly around more than just your stomach, reaching up to your lungs and making you feel like you are going to suffocate from a lack of air.

That was how I felt when Darien left. I knew everything had changed. You can't take back your words. Once you say something like that, it is permanently imprinted in that person's mind. How can you fix a mistake like that when you were telling the truth?

I think back to the last time I saw Darien. He was staring at me from the skating rink's entryway with a grim expression on his face, before fleeing away without saying a single word. Things seemed so surreal after that. Before I knew it, Raye and Amy had practically dragged me to the Cherry Hill temple where Raye lived. With the youmas defeated, our identities would be compromised if we didn't leave the scene according to Amy. The last thing the sailor scouts needed was to be identified by the press when things slowly turned back to normal.

"So, where is Luna, Serena?" Amy asks me, holding a pillow up against her chest. She sits up against the wall of Raye's room, textbooks piled high beside her. Raye is sitting next to Amy, reading a Sailor V comic book. Everything seems peaceful as we all sit in our pajamas, enjoying a sleepover.

"I dunno." I answer, gazing at the single red rose laying in a glass vase full of water on Raye's desk. I miss him. It's only been a few hours and somehow, it feels like half my world is missing. I reach for my pearl earrings, taking them out of my ears, and look at the creamy white hearts in my hand.

Amy crawls over to my side, and plops herself next to me. "Where did you get these? They are pretty."

I give her a small smile before closing my hands, squeezing the studs into my skin until they leave little dots. I glance over to Raye, who is looking at me quizzically, finding my behavior strange and unusual.

"I'd rather not say," I answer, my heart throbbing with misery. Raye likes him too. She made that clear during the first youma fight against the Black Widow. Why should I say anything when I'd already lost him? There was no point in hurting her as well.

"We should find Luna tomorrow," Raye says, putting her comic book down. "I don't know about you two, but I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too!" Amy agrees, curling up into her sleeping bag. "Glad you're back, Serena."

"Goodnight guys." I reply, tucking myself into Raye's extra blankets. How was it possible to feel so alone when there are other people in the room? How can I let one person affect me so much? I just don't understand.

Soon Raye and Amy are asleep, and I am stuck listening to their light snores. I wrap my blanket over my head, and finally let my feelings go. I cry silently over my loss of Darien. The tears pour from my eyes creating a pool of wet cloth on my pillow. This was my fault.

The next morning comes quickly. My sleep is interrupted by crows screeching at each other while flying around the shrine. I toss my pillow at the window and hide my head under the blankets. "More sleep." I mumble to no one in particular.

The bedroom has been abandoned by everyone but myself. I smell a whiff of pancakes and syrup. At first the smell makes my mouth water, but then I think of how Darien was going to make me pancakes that day before we ate fruit instead. My throat dries up, and I sulk under the blankets feeling like I could just drown in the cotton and fabric.

"Serena!" Raye calls as she slams the door into the wall with her side, carrying a plate with pancakes piled two feet high. "Here's your 'welcome back' breakfast!"

She plops the plate on the square table in the middle of her room. I glance up at the plate of pancakes to observe the pancakes dripping in syrup with strawberry chunks and blueberries on top. My heart sinks, and I hold back another round of tears.

"C'mon, Serena." Raye demands, dropping to the floor and trying to rip my blankets off me. "I made you your favorite breakfast and now you have to eat it!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Meatball head, not hungry?" Raye taunts. "Are you sick or something?"

"Where's Amy?" I ask, avoiding her question. Is being sad a sickness? It sure feels like it. All I can think about is how I want to see him. How I want to speak to him.

"Well, since the youma are defeated and most of the town got their energy back, the power's back on." Raye explains. "The people are repairing the city and well, Amy's mom called and asked her to volunteer at the hospital. Guess there's a lot of people there."

"Oh." I respond in a dull voice. Finally I get off the floor and dress into my t-shirt and jeans from yesterday. Raye frowns at me.

"Serena, are you okay? You're not acting like, well... you."

"Seems like everyone is asking me that." I shrug. I look at her, the girl who calls me names and yet can be so kind at the same time. This girl has Darien's number. "Raye, I need to call Darien."

"Why?" Raye asks defensively, her eyes filled with annoyance...and did I detect a hint of jealousy? "You hate him, remember?"

"No I don't." I argue. "Besides, we're having a scout meeting and I think he should be there."

Or rather, I want an excuse for him to come over. I want to talk to him and try to get him to understand that I do have feelings, but I'm not in love yet. If he just gave me more time, I honestly think I could fall for him. His expectations were unfair.

"Why would he need to be at a scout meeting?" Raye raises her voice at me, obviously thinking I am insane. I suppose having someone go to a scout meeting when no one else knows their alter ego, is a little crazy.

"Well, he's Tuxedo Mask. Kind of makes sense he'd be there, right?" I answer, grinning as her expression turns wide-eyed. Her cheeks turn red as she imagines Darien in his tuxedo. "Not so crazy now, huh?"

"I'm going to call him, and invite him over right now!" Raye squeals, reaching for the phone on her desk.

"Wait!" I whine, "It was my idea!"

I jump on top of her, trying to grab the phone before her. We both crash to the ground, Raye lying beneath me with the phone in her hand above her head. "Get off me, Meatball Brains!"

"First tell me his number, then I will get off you," I laugh. I steal the phone from her hand and prepare to dial.

Raye groans. "How can you be this heavy when you didn't even eat the pancakes I made you?"

I squish my butt into her back, making her yell his number. I pull myself off of her, the phone held up to my ear. The phone dials and then I hear the ringtone.

Ring...

He won't want to talk to me. I broke his heart. I suck in a breath of air.

Ring...

"Hello? This is Darien," He says, his tone dampened from the night before.

I can't speak. My voice is frozen. I cover the microphone part and turn to Raye. "I can't do it, you do it!"

I shove the phone back into her hands as Darien asks annoyed, "Is anyone there?"

"Sorry, Darien. Do you think you could come by the temple today, in like an hour?" Raye asks. I sit on the floor, pulling my knees into my arms. I lean my head at the top of my knees, and feel like I want to bang my head against the wall. I want to see him so badly, but I'm scared that he hates me.

"Darien, what's wrong? You're acting like Serena!" Raye says suddenly. By giving up the phone, I had given up the rights to hear his side of the conversation. What had he said? "Yeah, she's here. No, it was her idea. Mhm. "

What was he saying? I look at Raye with questioning eyes. She puts a finger up at me, signing for me to wait. I huff, and wait until she gets off the phone.

"I'll make sure she's here. Yeah, I'll see you later. Bye."

Finally the conversation is over, and I rise from the floor to be at the same height as my fellow scout. "So, what'd he say?"

"I don't see why you care, but he says he'll only come over if you are here. He should be here fairly soon."

Maybe there was a chance. I reach for my plate of pancakes and start devouring them. My appetite is back, and I feel a relief I hadn't felt since I saved Sammy.

I wonder how Sammy is doing? Surely mom had called the hospital by now, right?

In the middle of my thoughts, a black cat with a crescent moon strolls into Raye's room through the open door. She jumps up onto the table, and watches me eat with her red eyes. This is Luna. The cat I have dreamed about for the past week and a half.

"I see your appetite hasn't changed at all," Luna scolds me. "I'm surprised to be back considering how you act when you actually do have Raye and Amy's help."

Who the hell does this cat think she is? "Exchuse- frme?" I ask between mouthfuls of pancakes. I had barely eaten in the last few days, and drained my energy trying to save Sammy and the whole town. I think I'm entitled to sleep in and enjoy my pancakes!

Luna shakes her head at me, clearly frustrated with my lack of etiquette. "Serena, why didn't you go home after the last youma fight? Your brother was worried sick about you!"

I slam my fork onto the table. I wipe my face with my arm, letting the syrup stick to the hairs of my skin. "Why is it any of your business what I do or do not do?"

"I see you still don't have your memory back. Considering that, you've done pretty well on your own," Luna answers matter-of-factly. "It's time for us to restore your memories with the Luna Mindmeld."

"The Luna what-now?" I snap back at her. This cat was so frustrating. Luna was bossy, mean, and to be honest, kind of annoying. Is this what I always had to deal with? A narcissist who lectured me all the time and only gave me backhanded compliments when I did well? If so, this cat was going to have to live somewhere else.

"The Luna Mindmeld." Luna says calmly, closing her eyes and sitting in front of me, facing me. The crescent moon on her forehead shines brightly, and a golden beam of light hits my forehead.

My head begins to ache, and memories of meeting Luna, becoming Sailor Moon, and discovering the other Sailor Scouts resurface. As these memories come back, I notice things like how I began to spend less and less time with Molly. I feel queasy with guilt. Then a memory I clearly hadn't wanted to remember at all rips through my skull, stabbing at the bone like a hammer trying to bang a nail into a wall.

_"If you just stopped eating and sleeping in class, maybe you would pass a test!" Miss Haruna yells, raising her ruler above my head and pointing it at me. She emphasizes her words by shaking her ruler at me, making me feel little and small. "You need to try harder. Why don't you work hard like Melvin and Amy?"_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Haruna. I promise to try harder," I say, squinting underneath her ruler, afraid that she might accidentally smack me with it._

_"You better!"_

_I walk out of my classroom, sulking as I clutch yet another 30% test paper in my hand. Maybe I would actually do well if the teacher explained things better. I often felt lost and confused when trying to study my algebra, or even basic English. I struggled in history because the dates were just too hard to memorize._

_On top of all that, I have to fight evil on a daily basis, searching for some reason about why the Negaverse steals energy. You'd think we'd have an easier time after destroying Jadeite, but that wasn't the case. Instead, a newer, stronger general took his place, attacking one person at a time, making it even harder to detect attacks._

_Over time though, even he began to become easily detectable. With his red convertible, his long brown hair, and his pseudo name "Maxfield Stanton". The only problem is, we can't kill him, he always vanishes after releasing a youma. You never knew who he would target next._

_I groan, nearly reaching the doorsteps to my home. If I go inside I have to show mom this horrible score..._

_I take a deep breath, and open the door to my house. As expected, Mom is standing on the other side of the door, a bright smile on her face, as she has her hand out, waiting to read my latest test score. Sometimes I wonder why she even pretends to think I did better than the last time. We all know what I ended up with._

_I sigh, handing her the test, and bend my head down to stare at my shoes. We've done this too many times. The reaction is obvious._

_"A thirty?" My mom says, her voice rising as her face turns red. She shoves me out the door yelling, "Don't bother coming home until you've studied enough to pass the makeup test!"_

_Mom slams the door behind me, and I, rather bored with this routine, slump to the porch steps and stare at my fingernails. What was the use of banging on the door, and crying until my mother let me in? She was right. I should study for the makeup test. I'm already so far behind though, that to be honest, I've already given up._

_Luna's fur brushes against my bare legs, tickling my skin. I grab Luna, squeezing her in my arms, pressing my cheek against her fur._

_"Alright, why was your mother upset?" Luna asks, nuzzling my cheek._

_"I failed another test," I whisper, stroking her back with one hand, while rubbing her ear with the other._

_"You know, if you spent more time focusing on being a Sailor Scout, and doing the important things in life, you wouldn't disappoint your mom and friends."_

_I feel my face flush at yet another one of Luna's insults, and shove her out of my lap. I stand up, patting my skirt, and grab my book bag. "Just be quiet!" I yell down at her._

_Absent-mindedly, I run towards the arcade, feeling like I'm about to cry. No one seems to understand me. I feel like I don't really have anyone to talk to. I can't exactly just tell mom or Sammy or even Molly that I am Sailor Moon. So, in everyone else's eyes, I'm just a failure, and for no good reason._

_Finally, I'm walking through the arcade doors. I breathe a sigh of relief, thankful to be in my favorite hang out spot. Here I can admire Andrew, the wonderful male waiter who makes my delicious chocolate malts. My secret crush, who when I see him, makes my heart turn into goo._

_I take a seat at the arcade bar, right up front where I can see my favorite employee in the arcade, not realizing that a certain dark-haired jerk was just a couple of seats away to my left. "Oh, Andrew!" I sing, giggling to myself as I wait._

_"Hey, Meatball head!" Darien the jerkzoid greets me, purposely trying to get on my nerves. I snap my head to the side, ignoring him._

_Darien walks to where I am facing, and says, "Come on Meatball head, I've actually missed your annoying screeching voice whenever you talk to me."_

_"Hey, jerk, why don't you just leave me alone today?" I say, trying to dictate him to do what I want for once. All I want is for him to wipe his face off the earth and leave me alone! Was that really too much to ask for?_

_"Aww, c'mon Meatball head, I know you love fighting with me too," Darien says, lifting his hand to his chest, feigning hurt. I roll my eyes. Finally, Andrew walks to the bar from the kitchens, and I turn to him with a huge grin._

_"Hi Andrew!" I say happily. I ignore Darien's defeated sigh as I ignore him, focusing all my attention on Andrew._

_"Let me guess?" Andrew grins, pulling a coffee mug and a large sundae glass from the shelving under the bar. "A dark coffee and a chocolate malt for my favorite customers?"_

_"You know me so well, Andrew!" I smile, watching as Andrew works. Darien sits next to me, and grabs my wrist. He pulls my attention away from our friend once again._

_"Hey, why don't I treat you today?" He asks, smiling at me in a way that seems genuine and not like the mean jerk I'm used to._

_"What's the catch?" I ask, suspicious of his actions. "Are you going to spit in it before it reaches me?"_

_Darien's eyes dim at my words and his smile diminishes. "Just forget it. I wouldn't want to treat a brat like you to anything anyways."_

_"Then why did you offer?" I argue, raising my voice as I point my finger at him._

_"Because I'm an idiot for thinking we could ever be civil." Darien whispers, dismissing me when Andrew hands him his coffee. I feel confused when Darien backs down from the argument he had started the moment I walked in._

_All those thoughts disappear when Andrew places my chocolate malt in front of me. I admire him, staring into his eyes, before saying, "Thanks, Andrew!"_

_"No problem," Andrew replies. He glances at Darien, and Darien nods at him. "It's on the house."_

_"Wow! Thanks Andrew! I could just hug you right now!" I say gleefully, taking my spoon and digging into my sweet and free treat. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all._

_I hear Darien smack his forehead, and look at him to see him shaking his head into his hand. What was his problem?_

_"So, how did you do on that test that you and Amy were talking about yesterday?" Andrew says, quickly diverting my attention._

_At that moment, Raye and Amy walk through the arcade doors, the little bell jingling behind them. I turn their way, and smile, happy to avoid the question. "Hi Raye! Hi Amy!"_

_"Hi, Serena! How did you do on the test? I didn't do so well, I only got a 98%." Amy says, scolding herself under her breath. "I should have studied harder."_

_If a sweat drop could appear on my forehead, it would have at that comment. I twiddle my thumbs. "Well..."_

_"Oh, Serena!" Amy gasps. "You didn't study, did you?"_

_"Well, no, but..."_

_I think of the last youma we fought against in the park. The animals had become evil somehow and were terrorizing the citizens, aiding the negaverse. A youma made from plants had come out of Mister Baxter, Amy's good friend. Not to mention, I had been spying on the Jerkmeister Darien, who was on a date with Raye. For some reason that had made me angry. No idea why though, it's not like I'd ever date him. She could keep him, so long as they don't talk about my hair!_

_"Serena, if you want, I could help you study." Amy offers, trying to cheer me up._

_I space out, staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to think about this stupid test. All I wanted to do was get my mind off of it. Then Raye has to open her big mouth and put her two cents in. "Yeah right! Serena, study? She's too busy stealing my comic books to actually be responsible!"_

_Raye laughs, and my body begins to shake in frustration. I squeeze my hands into fists. Not responsible huh? I do try, it just doesn't make sense and I give up! Not to mention the many attacks that I have to be there for. Raye and Amy were able to skip plenty of the fights, they weren't there from the beginning like I was! Without my tiara enemies cannot be defeated, and as a result, I've been sleep deprived for quite some time now._

_"Well," I say, my voice shaky. "I promised Molly I'd meet her somewhere. So, I should go."_

_"What about your sundae?" Andrew asks, sympathy in his voice. I look at the pitiful sundae, half melted with chocolate sinking to the bottom._

_I sniffle. "I don't want it."_

_Darien blurts out, "You know, 'Andrew' is paying for it. You should enjoy it. You know, so 'his' money doesn't go to waste."_

_"Why don't you go suck on a mothball Darien, and mind your own business!" I push the sundae towards him. "Or maybe you should eat it so it doesn't go to waste. You know, since you care so much about other people's money."_

_"Well maybe you should care more about other people!" Darien yells at me. "You're so selfish, Meatball head. You don't notice when other people care about you and love you. You never pay attention to anyone else, or how anyone else feels. It's all about you!__And yet, you can't even care about yourself right. You flunk all your classes, and trip and fall over the place, bringing at least two other people down with you. You eat all the wrong foods, and you never try to succeed at anything. What a disappointment you must be to your poor mother and father."_

_"Shut up!" I scream at him. He doesn't even know me! He doesn't know how hard I try. He doesn't know how unselfish I really am, sacrificing my teen years to save a bunch of people who will never know it was me. How many times I have helped my family, and my friends, Molly and Melvin. He doesn't know about all the near death experiences._

_"No, I won't! You don't know how lucky you truly are to have all these people to care about you. You take it all for granted. Your parents work so hard for you to have a successful future, and you don't appreciate it. In fact, you throw all their hard work down the toilet! You will never make it into high school, or be successful at anything!"_

_SMACK._

_I slap him across his face so hard my hand stings. Tears are dripping down my cheeks, and rather than defend myself against the one man who would never understand, I simply whisper, "I hate you. I hate you so, so much."_

_I'm trying to run out of the arcade, pushing past Raye and Amy who are trying to stop me. I hear Amy say to Raye, "Let her go. Let her calm down."_

_Yet there are still footsteps behind me. I run faster, ignoring the rain outside, trying to get to the cross walk._

_"Serena! Please, stop." I hear Darien call towards me. I don't want to hear what he has to say. He was so cruel. He didn't care how much he hurt me._

_Finally, I reach the cross walk. I click on the button several times._

_I stand at the cross walk, patiently waiting for the green human to appear on the digital sign. What is only seconds feels like hours. Tears are pouring from my cheeks. I'm crying yet again. I'm so useless. So worthless. There is nothing I can ever seem to do well. Maybe they were right. Maybe 'he' was right._

_The light switches, and finally I am free to cross the street. Darien has nearly caught up to me, and I run out into the road as quickly as I can, desperate to get away from him._

_Darien's voice sounds panicked as he shouts from the sidewalk, "Serena, watch out!"_

_I turn to see what he is yelling about, and a blue jeep is making its way towards me, at high-speed. The teenage boy blasting music in his car is happily talking on his phone, completely ignorant to his surroundings._

_But it is too late. I've already been hit by the car. It took less than half a minute for the car going at double the speed limit to crash into me. My body crumbles to the ground and all I can feel is pain. The colors of vehicles and the road swirls around me as my knees hit the pavement. The young man continues driving on, and I feel sick._

_Raindrops and dirt cover my body. I notice a slice on the left side of my torso. My school girl blouse seems to be splattered with blood. So much blood that I feel as if I am going to throw up just looking at it…I am losing too much blood._

_"Serena! What happened to you?" I hear Raye and Amy cry from the arcade doors. I can see the fear in their eyes. Fear for me. But I don't feel frightened. In fact, I'm not scared at all._

_I hear the honking of horns, and Darien running towards me._

_I try to open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. Slowly my head becomes dizzy, and my body numbs. Almost instantly after the numbness begins my eyes retire into an involuntary sleep, and I am lost to the world around me._


	12. Are They Seriously Going Out?

Chapter Twelve

If there was a way to turn back time and slap Darien when he said he was in love with me, I would be tempted to do so. How could that jerk possibly think that I could ever fall for him? Why would he think that I would ever give him a chance if I found out? I hate him so much!

And yet, I don't. Some part of me just can't hate him after everything we've been through. I'm just mad. I'm infuriated that he lied to my face again and again when I asked him about our past. Well, lied, or told half-truths. Either way though! Lying is lying is lying!

I feel like a fool. Not only do I have feelings for the guy who treated me like absolute crap since the day I met him, but I had fallen in love with his alter ego as well. I'm just so stupid!

"Serena, do you have your memory back now?" Luna asks me, touching my forehead with the bottom of her paw, snapping me out of my self-pity. "Do you remember everything about being Sailor Moon?"

I nod my head at her before responding with a quiet, "Yes."

Suddenly the pancakes on my plate no longer look appetizing, and quickly I push them away from me. Everything was going to go back to normal. Darien and I were more than likely going to rip each other apart. Raye and I were going to argue, Amy was going to complain about getting 99% on tests, and there were going to be youma fights every few days. However, one thing was going to change; I was going to be a better friend to Molly.

I didn't realize it at first, because honestly time zipped by so quickly with being Sailor Moon and making new friends, that I didn't notice. Now I know after losing my memory and seeing her everyday, that I must have really let her down. I stopped talking and hanging out with her as much, leaving her to spend time with the dweeb, Melvin, of all people! Yet she never said a word about it. I must have really hurt her feelings, replacing my time with her for two other people.

Raye turns on the small screen tv in her room. Silence and the smell of maple syrup in the air as a male news reporter is talking on the television. "So, now that the youma have been defeated, our volunteers are helping to repair the city."

The man is standing in front of a crowd of citizens wearing orange jackets. Together they are picking up trash and sweeping up glass off the sidewalks. Soon, cars are being found by their owners, and if they weren't completely wrecked, they were being taken home for minor repairs.

The reporter is walking deeper into the mess, stepping over glass and passing the volunteers while reporting, "Special Officer Wakagi has agreed to meet me here to discuss the mystery disappearance of Sailor Moon."

Soon, a blonde man has joined the reporter on the screen. His face is serious, and he looks almost as if he regrets agreeing to go there; almost as if he was forced by someone. Regardless, through a frown, he waits to answer questions.

"So, now that we know that Sailor Moon is needed to deal with these mysteries, what do the police intend to do about it?" Officer Wakagi is asked.

"Well, although it is a huge blow to the police force that we need what looks like young girls to help us to protect the city, we are planning to use this to our advantage, " The blonde answers. His irritation just screams he means every word and has huge distaste for the Sailor Scouts. "It is extremely important that we find out the identity of Sailor Moon and have her join our police force."

"How does the police plan to figure that out? It seems that the girl and her friends leave after every battle."

"It will have to be a community effort. One clue we have for sure is that her cat is the only cat with a crescent moon bald spot on its head. Once we find that cat, we should be able to find the girl who owns it."

"So what you are saying is, is that the entire city should be looking for her pet to force Sailor Moon into revealing her identity?"

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting beeped back to the office." Wakagi clicks on the beeper in his pocket, and then with a scowl, turns to go back to the police station.

The reporter faces the camera again, and with a chuckle says, "Looks like we're on a witch hunt everyone, and you heard about it first on Channel 1 news!"

"Oh, well that's just great!" Raye yells, switching the tv off with her remote. Luna is shaking her head, and I'm just speechless. The fiery girl points at the tv screen. "What are we supposed to do about this?"

Wasn't everything supposed to go back to normal after the last youma fight? Apparently not. It's still sinking in for me that Luna was the very clue to finding out who Sailor Moon is. Where was she supposed to go, though? What are we going to do without our guardian?

"Well, it's clear I can't be around Serena anymore. I doubt her parents are so oblivious they wouldn't notice the difference between me and your average cat, especially when it's so clearly being pointed out by the news," Luna declares with a frown on her face. I reach my arms towards her and pull her into my lap. This could be one of very few visits to come, and although there are times I really dislike my pet, I still care for her and love her. It would be weird to be at home and not have Luna telling me to do my homework.

As I squeeze her tight, unsure of any answers, Raye's grandfather knocks on the door. With his small body he slides the door open and reveals Darien standing next to him. "Raye, you have another visitor. He better not be your boyfriend! You're not allowed to date until you're at least sixteen!"

Raye sighs, placing her hand up against her forehead with her head pointed at the floor. Her cheeks turn a deep red, and rage builds up inside me at her reaction. Of course they had been dating. I was crazy to believe Darien at all. He was messing with my head the whole time! Raye was so beautiful and smart, so feisty and fun, and then there was me, dopey, stupid, little Serena. "Grandpa, you're embarrassing me!"

No denial. Darien's cheeks are pink too, and his face shows an awkward smile as his left hand touches the back of his shoulder. When he sees me, his smile fades away, and instead his face shows nothing but signs of guilt.

Luna squirms in my arms until she jumps out of my grasp and hides behind me instead. She must think Darien is a smart cookie and more than likely listened to the news. Otherwise, why would she hide from him? Then again, she doesn't know Darien is Tuxedo Mask yet and that he already knows who we are.

"Well, he better not be, he's way too old for you!" Grandpa looks up at Darien and says in a firm voice while leaving the room, "Do not rob my granddaughter from her cradle, she is too young!"

Even I at this point can feel the awkwardness of that reaction. Darien's face has ballooned up to a dark purple color from embarrassment, and Raye is just groaning into her hand. Finally, Darien takes a seat across from me at the floor table after closing the sliding door behind him.

Looking at him, I feel a disgust that I can't even begin to express. As he looks back at me I can see several emotions in his eyes. Hurt, betrayal, and hope. When looking closely enough there is a sign of regret. What would he feel regret for? Lying to me? Tricking me? Telling me he was in love with me when clearly he wasn't? I just couldn't tell, and I wasn't going to bring it up in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey, Serena, thanks for inviting me," Darien says with a small smile. So, when Raye's around I'm not Buns anymore either? I feel as though he just shot me in the heart and the arrow is just stuck there. It feels like there is bleeding on my insides and I'm melting into nothing. It just stings.

"Yeah," I whisper. I feel Luna reposition herself up against my sweater, raising her ears intently to listen in. Could she tell I was hurt? Was it the sudden shortness of breath that gave me away when he called me Serena instead of Buns? Not that it should matter, I wasn't his girlfriend after all. At least he isn't calling me meatball head either. Not that there is any buns on the top of my head anymore anyway.

"So, Darien! Serena told me that you were Tuxedo Mask this entire time!" Raye says cheerfully, quickly jumping at the chance to sit close to him at the table. My hands turn into fists at my sides, and I hold myself back from screaming at her for going near Darien. Why was I so jealous? I was the one who rejected him, not the other way around!

"Well, I never really remembered myself, " Darien begins. He taps his fingers on the table, before he looks directly at me and says, "But then something happened this time while I was Tuxedo Mask that made it impossible to forget."

It was hard to feel guilty about that night when Raye was attached to his hip at the table. I was feeling confused about everything. If Darien had meant what he had said, then why wouldn't he tell Raye to knock it off? Why wouldn't he tell her he didn't feel that way about her? Or was he trying to hurt me now? Was this some kind of revenge for not saying those three little words back? This was all too frustrating, and I really needed to change the subject before my head exploded from anger.

"So, Raye, what are we going to do about Luna?" I ask, attempting to get the scene in front of me out of my head.

Darien looks taken aback before he says, "What about Luna? You haven't found her yet?"

As relief washes over his face, I wrap my arms across each other in annoyance. The reason he didn't want Luna back in the picture was so I wouldn't have a recollection of anything. It was selfish. He'd rather have me in the dark then just tell me the truth, let alone find the truth out from someone else. I mean sure, he didn't know about the Luna mindmeld, but he did know that she would reveal the truth to me about everything prior to the present.

Luna jumps up on my shoulder from behind my feet. She leaps onto the table, and sits in front of Darien before saying, "No, I'm here. I found my way back on my own."

Darien sighs before asking, "So, then what's the problem?"

"The police know that in order to find out that Meatball head is Sailor Moon they have to find Luna." Raye replies. She pulls her fingers up to her forehead and says, "We have to figure out where Luna can stay until this whole 'Figure out who Sailor Moon is' craze is over with."

"Why do they even care?" The lone male in the room questions. "What use is Sailor Moon to them?"

"They want Sailor Moon to join the police force, and they are going to try to use me to get to Serena," Luna answers promptly.

The room is dead silent while everyone tries to think of a solution. When it becomes clear that no one has an idea of where Luna should stay, I pull my pink communicator out of my jean's pocket. The smartest person for this job was Amy.

After I click on the button which would reach Amy's communicator, I wait for a few moments for her to pick up. Finally, her picture shows up on the screen. "Hey, Serena! What's up?"

"Amy, we've got major bad news. We have to figure out where Luna has to stay for a while," I answer Amy, majorly bummed about having to figure out how to basically get rid of Luna for the time being.

Amy sees the grim expression on my face and frowns as well. "Yeah, i know, it's all over the news. They're trying to figure out who you are. "

"Any ideas, Amy?" Luna cuts in.

"What about Raye's place?" Amy offers. She repositions herself in what looks like a janitor's supply closet in the background. Buckets, mops, and brooms are surrounding Amy.

"Yeah, I can just see it now." Darien laughs. He imitates grandpa's voice, "Raye you're not allowed to have cats here! This is a bird sanctuary!"

"Who is that?" Amy responds to Darien's voice.

Right. Amy didn't know about Darien's alter ego yet. "Darien. He's Tuxedo Mask."

"What? But that makes things weird, you have a big crush on Tuxedo Mask and Raye is dating Darien!" Amy exclaims. When my face turns pink, Amy's does also. "I guess I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Amy, just...shh!" I exclaim, flustered. The last thing I wanted was for Darien to know that I had feelings at all for his alter ego. It would just make the blow worse that Raye and Darien were dating. I already felt obligated to say something to Raye as it was, but if I did that, it would kill her.

"Sorry Serena," Amy replies sympathetically. I'm sure it was a double meaning apology. Sorry for saying it, and sorry that it's true, considering the circumstances. I'm sure that's what she meant. "Well, since they will be looking for signs of Luna with any female teenager, my apartment is out too. What about Darien's place?"

"Right! Darien's place!" Raye exclaims, slapping Darien on the shoulder playfully. "What do you think Darien? Willing to babysit a chatty feline?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Luna asks, exasperated. "I feel like I'm some parent's unwanted kid during summer vacation!"

"Then you must not know very good parents. Chill, Luna!" I say, laughing awkwardly. Now that I can pick some fun on the flustered feline I can focus on something other than Darien and Raye. "Just think of it as a sleepover. With a boy!"

Luna shakes her head at me before she begins a much expected lecture. "Serena, perhaps you don't understand how inappropriate it is for a girl to spend the night with a man she is not married to."

"So, marry him so then you can stay at his place for a while!" I joke trying to conceal my bitterness toward the man. A part of me wants Darien to get stuck with Luna for a while. A part of me thinks he should have to deal with the female he may very well resent for giving me my memory back.

"So, it's settled then?" Amy asks, lifting herself off the closet floor and reaching for the doorknob. "I've gotta go now, have fun, Luna!"

"Personally, I feel you are out of line, Serena. And no it's not settled, Amy!" Luna calls from the table at my communicator. Amy beeps out after we hear her chuckle at Luna's distress. Luna sits at the table huffing at the thought of staying with Darien, and Darien is looking glumly at Luna.

"As long as she doesn't go in my bedroom or bathroom, she can stay in my apartment," Darien finally answers begrudgingly. He looks to Raye before asking for a piece of paper. Within minutes, his address and the directions to his apartment are on the paper before he hands it back to Raye. "Bring her by later today. I have to get going also."

We all get up from the table and get ready to leave. I pack up my bag, keeping all my snacks and hair ties in my bag. Today I was letting my hair flow down. It didn't make sense to keep my hair in buns when that was exactly what people would be looking for, Sailor Moon's classic hairstyle. I'm sure it helps that I cut my hair, keeping the look genuinely as different as I can from my alter ego while still being somewhat me.

My pearl earrings from Darien rest on the floor next to the pillow I used the night before. I pick them up, staring at them with interest. These little earrings were previously a symbol of our new relationship beginning to bloom and grow. Now, the thought leaves a sour taste in my mouth, much like the first time you have a dark cherry warhead and the first layer of your tongue comes off. The appeal has worn off. I shove the pearls into my jeans pocket with little care. What did it matter really?

After I pull all my things together, I see that Darien is about to head out of Raye's room as well. Almost as if he had been waiting for me to finish getting ready to leave. I hold a smile back, obviously he does care, even if he isn't going to be in a relationship with me. When Raye pulls him aside, I roll my eyes.

"Darien, what are you doing next Saturday? I heard there's this really awesome new diner opening up at-"

I stop listening because I was just too angry to stay. I don't want to be around when she starts asking him to go on dates with her. I just can't handle it. After everything we've been through he was still seeing her! I storm down the hall, and race out of the building. I begin walking down the steps of the temple when I hear Darien calling for me.

"Serena, wait up!" He yells. "We need to talk!"

"Serena, wait!" Darien calls from behind, rushing down the cherry hill steps to catch up to me. I groan in protest. The last person I want to talk to is him. He tricked me. Of all the things he could have done, he tricked me and took advantage of me while I was vulnerable. I speed up the pace, going as quickly as I can down the steps without the risk of falling. Which, in reality, couldn't have been that fast. So, when Darien grabs my shoulder and stops me, I'm not surprised. "Would you just stop and listen to me?"

"What is there to say, Darien?" I ask, turning my body to face him before yelling, "You lied to me!"

"I never lied to you!" Darien protests. His hands are still on my shoulders. The scent of peppermint and dark chocolate overwhelms my senses, reminding me of how wonderful it felt to be wrapped in his arms, surrounded by his warmth. "I just wanted you to know me for me, not our past. I just thought-"

"You thought what? Did you think that I wouldn't eventually figure it out? Did you think that I was so stupid that I would just forgive you saying that I would never amount to anything?"

"I just thought that if you got to know me, you would see that I wasn't all that bad. Damn it, Serena, I never meant to hurt you," Darien says, his voice shaking. "Not for real. It was all fun and games untill I messed everything up."

"You told me that I was throwing all of my parents' hard work down the toilet. You have no idea how much that hurt me," I whisper, my breath beginning to catch in my throat. The words become impossible to speak, and so, I choose to sit on the steps of the temple instead.

"Serena, I'm sorry," Darien replies before sitting next to me. I'm not the only one looking like a mess. Darien's body is shaking as he leans his head into his open palm. "I was jealous and angry. I overreacted because I was sick of where we were going. I didn't mean anything that I said."

"You did it again."

Darien looks at me confused.

"You just lied...again." I shake my head at him, frustrated with his inability to realize the obvious. "There's a little bit of truth to everything we say when we are angry. You meant it. Besides, you are still dating Raye, you lied about that too!"

"No I didn't lie about that. When Raye held me up back there I told her that I didn't want to date her anymore. Why would I do that in front of her friends?" Darien asks, shaking his head. I'm sure to him it all sounded logical, but to me it all sounded like a big fat excuse.

"So, why didn't you tell her before? If you were only with her to get close to me, then why didn't you put the dating to an end before you told me you two were hanging out as friends?"

"Well, honestly, I didn't realize she thought that one time we hung out was a date Serena! It became painfully clear when she latched onto me in her room during the 'scout' meeting."

I reach into my pocket, searching for the little studs I had shoved into it before. When I find them, I open Darien's palm, and place my hand onto his. Looking up into his pleading eyes, I whisper, "Friends don't date their other friend's crush."

I drop the earrings into Darien's hand and close his palm before I lift myself off the temple steps. A good friend never dates someone their friend has feelings for. That was just common girl code. Well, actually, that was just a general code period. I'm sure guys have something similar, like don't sleep with your best friend's sister or something.

I start walking down the steps again. My stance on our relationship was now clear, and even though it hurt, I have to do what's right before I act selfishly. Besides, how can I be with someone who I don't trust?

"I won't give up on you," Darien speaks softly behind me. "I can't, because I can't stop myself from loving you."

I look back at him, my heart pounding in my chest. This is the man who tormented me, the man who belittled me and made me feel like nothing. Still, a part of me really wanted to believe him...

"Then prove it."


	13. Mom and Dad

Chapter 13

Mom and dad have always had a beautiful relationship. Mom is a beautiful stay at home mom who balances making her family nutritious meals, cleaning the house, and of course baking not so nutritious sweets for us kids. Dad is the hardworking journalist for the local newspaper, slaying dragons and bringing home the treasure to dote his family with. They are loving and sweet to each other, they appreciate each other and have their individual roles to make the other feel loved and needed.

Mom and dad have the picture perfect relationship in my eyes. Everything I want in a potential future relationship would always be compared to the warmth and joy of theirs. Who doesn't want a man who would treat their wife like my dad treats my mom? Surprising her with flowers, leaving sweet little notes on the kitchen counter, all the Eskimo kisses before work, and promising her the world? I want that too!

A future with Darien, well to be honest, it sounded disastrous. I can imagine him coming home from a long day at work of being a doctor, and then the fights would start. Perhaps he would pick on the way I made dinner that night, and I would cry my eyes out and start yelling about how I try my hardest to make him happy. He would probably retaliate by saying that I should take a cooking class because he was tired of eating my burnt meals...

I just can't imagine that relationship being very happy based off everything I know now. How could we ever possibly turn that around? And what would Raye think if I did start dating him? Everything was so uncertain.

When I walk into my home without Luna by my side, I feel lonely. It was a strange feeling, considering I hadn't seen her in weeks, and for a while didn't remember what it was like to have her near me all the time. I used to think of her as a pest who was always bugging me about my homework and who just didn't understand why I still wanted to be a kid. I never thought that I would miss talking to her in private or even listening to her advice. It was only when I needed someone to talk to about all these complicated things that I truly realized how nice it was to have the pesky cat around.

I sigh to myself, feeling glum as I pull my shoes off and put my slippers on instead. I keep my backpack on my shoulders to bring upstairs. As I drag myself up the stairway, I feel sick to my stomach as my mind wanders off again, thinking of him. I think about what Darien said about my parents in the arcade.

More than anyone in the world, they were the last people I wanted to let down. Maybe that was why what he said had hurt so badly. Deep down, I must have known that what he said was true, otherwise I could have blown him off just like I always had before. I never took what he said entirely seriously before, because it was more interesting to shout at him and keep his attention. Why that was though, I'm still not entirely sure.

"Serena, your home!" My mom exclaims, seeing me from the hallway with a basket of dirty laundry in her hands. She drops the basket to the side and rushes towards me, squeezing me into a tight hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Mom," I say with a squeaky voice. "I can't...breathe!"

"Oh sorry, dear!" Mom says before laughing. When she sees how down and discouraged I look, she pulls me into my bedroom before asking, "What's the matter?"

I gaze at the basket on my desk wistfully. How could I even begin to try to explain everything to my mom? I can't tell her about being a sailor scout, and the story wouldn't begin to make sense without that information.

"Oh, I see, it's that Darien boy again."

Mom sits me down on my bed with a smile on her face. She lays backwards with her arms behind her head as she looks at the ceiling. Her eyes are twinkling, almost as if in a daydream.

"Lay with me," She says. Although I feel confused, I lay down and join her by gazing at the ceiling. Keeping her left arm behind her head, she puts her other hand behind my neck, and pulls me close to her.

"Time flies by so fast doesn't it, Serena?" Mom whispers. She raises her voice so I can hear her better. "I remember when you were so small, I couldn't believe that your dad and I could create something so beautiful."

I turn and look at her, unsure of where she was going with this.

"We couldn't believe it when our little girl, our little princess, grew into a lovely young lady. Now you're falling in love with boys, and dealing with all that complicated stuff."

"Mom," I protest, not wanting to continue this conversation. It was getting to the uncomfortable part, I could just tell.

"Just listen!" Mom hushes me. She reaches for my stuffed rabbit next to my pillow, and hands it to me. "Your dad won this for me on our first date you know."

"He did?"

"Mhm. I know our relationship looks all nice now, but before our first date, things weren't as sweet."

"What do you mean, mom?" I ask, surprised at her confession. Keeping my eyes on the stuffed rabbit, I listen as Mom chuckles to herself.

"Imagine your daddy as a teenager, not more than seventeen years old. His aspiration to work as a journalist was a serious thing for him, and he wanted nothing more. He and I kept running into each other at high school, and he wasn't exactly polite. I was always getting in his way, I guess. I was clumsy and immature and never paid attention to where I was going."

I look at her, shocked. Mom was just like me when she was in school?

"I know, it's hard to believe right?" Mom smiles to herself before she tells me more. "We fought like cats and dogs. He thought I was dense and crazy, while I thought he was a big jerk who had nothing better to do than pick on innocent girls. Then one day, while in the middle of one of our daily arguments, he kissed me to shut me up."

She points at my stuffed animal and says, "The rest is history. We went on our first date, he won this toy for me, and somehow along the way, we ended up getting married. Then you came along, and then your little brother. Things never turn out the way you think they will, Serena."

I stare at the rabbit, admiring the little red bow around its neck complimenting the stuffed toy's white fuzzy fur. This was mom and dad's symbol of their love. It seemed like such a small little thing, just a token they had given to their firstborn. Now I know though, it meant so much more than that.

"So, what are you trying to say, mom?" I ask.

"Remember when I was laughing at Darien's card?" Mom reminds me. I nod my head at her, remembering the feeling of frustration when she was invading my privacy. "Well, the way you come home everyday mad at him, reminds me of when I came home mad at your dad everyday when I was younger! I can tell how much you care about him, and I hope you bring him home for dinner someday. It's obvious he wants to be more than just 'that guy' you fight with."

With those words, mom leaves the room, kissing me on the forehead before she returns to Sammy's dirty laundry.

I frown at the stuffed animal in my hands. How can two people who treat each other so badly have such strong feelings for each other? How do they get past that? How did mom and dad get past it?

I didn't have the answers just yet, so I just let my eyes wander off to think about anything but Darien. I scan over a large pile of textbooks with several notebooks on the top sitting next to my closet. I crawl over to the pile that was so obviously homework, and pick up a piece of paper on the top.

Make up test: English 101  
Make up test: Algebra 1a  
Make up test: History Chapters 8-12  
Make up Assignments:  
English pages 33-35 answer all 15 questions  
Math problems 1-24 on pages 123-125

After reading the first 5 makeup assignments, the words begin to blur together, making it impossible to read the rest. I obviously missed a lot of classwork while I was at the hospital, but didn't feel up to doing it. I didn't remember anything that I had actually learned before anyway.

I sigh to myself before making up my mind on not doing my homework. After all, what was the point? School is just way too hard! Besides, I should visit Sammy. I am his big sister, and I know that he was injured, and since I saved him I should be checking on him!

When I reach Sammy's room, it is quiet. The stack of manga and goosebumps books Darien gave him the day before is sprawled all over the bed. Sammy's snack wrappers have filled and overflowed the trash can next to the night stand. However, everything else is in its original place, with Sammy nowhere to be found.

"Mom!" I call out from his doorway, wondering about the little spore. "Where is Sammy?"

"He's at the hospital, dear! You should visit him before visiting hours are over," Mom answers from downstairs.

Of course he was in the hospital! Where else would a kid with a broken leg and concussion end up? I slap my hand to my forehead feeling like a total dope before I take a few of Sammy's Goosebumps books from his bed. I rush down the stairs, switch out my footwear, and race out the door towards the hospital. Sammy was going to get a visit from his big sister!

So much was changing regardless of the fact that everything was supposed to stay normal. Darien is Tuxedo Mask, Luna would be living with him while the police were searching for her, and Sammy knows my identity. I always wondered what Sammy would think of me if he found out that I was Sailor Moon. After all, he had admired Sailor Moon ever since I started fighting as her without even knowing the person he thought was super cool was, well...me!

I guess I would finally have someone to talk to about being a Sailor Scout besides Raye and Amy, it's not like he was going to just forget an event like this. Who was going to forget that their sister was Sailor Moon? Not my brother, that's for sure. Hopefully he would be nicer to me, and maybe even do my chores while I'm out fighting evil. Who knows? As mom said, things never turn out the way you think they will.

Glass doors slide open in front of me, revealing the main entrance of the hospital. Right across from the doors, the receptionists sit at their desk answering calls about patients wanting to get a hold of their sick family members. To the left of the desk, a wall off glass separated the hospital's gift shop, filled with candies, teddy bears, flowers, and many other things to treat patients with if you had the money.

Since I didn't have any money with me, having left my purse behind at home, I clutch Sammy's novels in my hands and walk to the front desk. The nurse indicates that I need to wait a minute by lifting a finger.

"Yes, I'll transfer you to the maternity ward. Have a wonderful day, yes, you too! Okay, bye!" The nurse finishes the call before she lifts her green eyes up to mine and asks, "How can I help you?"

I hesitate for a moment before saying, "I'm trying to find my little brother's room. His name is Sammy Tsukino."

The blonde nurse types in my brother's name into her computer, doing a quick scan to see where he is located. After a short break in typing she replies, "You can find him in the pediatric ward. He is in room 349."

She waves her hand to dismiss me, as if I was just an annoyance, especially since the phone was ringing off the hook again. Feeling both understanding, and yet slightly rejected, I walk to the right where there is an open space next to two elevators. On the wall next to the elevators there is a huge sign revealing which sections of the hospital were on which floors. After finding that the Pediatrics ward is on floor 3, I click the up button between the two elevators.

The elevator opens in front of me within a couple of minutes to reveal Amy in scrubs. She looks exhausted, with dark bags drooping under her eyes and several files in her arms. From the looks of things, my fellow scout has been rushing around every floor trying to help out. Which would be typical Amy, always trying to accomplish too much.

"Hi, Serena!" Amy exclaims, forgetting about the files she was bringing to where ever she was going. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Sammy," I answer, feeling down about the fact that Sammy had to be in the hospital in the first place. If I hadn't had led the spider youma home, he wouldn't be here. Sammy wouldn't have nearly died. Out of nowhere I begin to feel weak, because not even Sailor Moon could defend her brother from harm.

"Want me to go up with you? I need to drop these files off at the front desk, but-"

"Amy, I think you should go home and sleep. I can see him on my own." I interrupt Amy. She was such a sweet friend, always looking to do more than she probably should.

Amy looks a little hurt, but after a moment I can see that she feels a little relieved at my suggestion. Amy had been at the hospital all day running around like a chicken with its head cut off, from early this morning until now, nearly five a clock. "I'll see you at school?"

"Sure, Ames." I answer, smiling at her before clicking on the button number three in the elevator. As the doors begin to close I wave goodbye to her. There was only going to be a short trip to the third floor.

I pass the room numbered 343 a couple of minutes after I leave the elevator. The door is cracked open slightly, showing a little girl with brown hair and purple bows on her head laying on a hospital mattress. She is sleeping soundly as a phone rings shrilly. A woman picks up the phone and whispers, "Hello? Ah! Yes, thank you for getting back to me Officer Wakagi!"

I keep going, and when I reach Sammy's room a few doors down, realization dawns on me. Officer Wakagi was trying to find Sailor Moon! Was it possible that the woman in that room knew who I was? I open Sammy's door quickly, before slamming it behind me. I pull the books up to my chest breathing heavily, hoping that I would be safe here.

Sammy is laying on the hospital bed with a notebook and a pencil, writing. He's biting his tongue while staring intently at the paper. The sounds of his scribbling with pencil is loud before he stops, ripping the paper from the notebook and crumbling it into a ball. He cries out, "I just can't get the words right!"

He tosses the paper at the wastebasket standing below a window to his right, where at least thirty or so other crumpled paperballs had overflowed onto the floor.

I look at my brother with concern. The last time I saw him focusing so intently on something was when he was trying to beat Super Mario Bros. The difference was back then he was yelling, "This game is rigged! That platform was moving too fast! I just can't do this!"

"Hey Sammy! Are you okay?" I ask, pulling up a plush blue chair from the corner of the room closer to his bed and sitting in it. I smile when he looks up at me with a flustered look on his face. For a moment, he looks as if he is going to cry, just like Darien had on the Cherry Hill steps when I gave him his earrings back.

The resemblance startles me, making my smile vanish. Why would Sammy have a reason to look like that? I watch as Sammy slams his notebook and pencil on the side table beside him, before saying, "I don't know how to tell Mika I'm sorry."

"You broke her doll, right?" I ask, trying to refresh my memory.

Sammy looks at me with a guilty face, proving my guess to be the correct one.

"Just say you are sorry, and you didn't mean to do it. If you want, I can dial her number and give you the phone."

"No!" Sammy protests, his eyes flaring wildly. "I mean, she's here, at the hospital. I was going to ask the nurse to give her my note."

I laugh and say loudly, "Sammy, this isn't a post office! You have to go see her and apologize...in person!"

"But I can't."

"And why not?"

Sammy points at his leg resting on a pillow, covered in a white cast. For a moment I feel puzzled, wondering how he was getting to the restroom if he was incapable of walking. The question is answered when I see his crutches lying on the wall next to his bed.

"No excuses, Sammy!" I say cheerfully, dropping his books onto the blue chair as I grab Sammy's crutches. "You are going to see her right now and tell her how much her friendship means to you!"

"But Serena!" Sammy whines as I grab him by the arm and pull.

"No buts!"

Seeing his attempts at getting out of the scenario as futile, Sammy sighs before giving in. "Alright, alright, but let me get out of bed myself."

"Your wish is granted!" I laugh. When Sammy in his crutches finally reaches me at the door, I ask, "So, which room is Mika's anyways?"

"343." Sammy answers, waiting for me to open the door. The color drains from my face when I remember the call I had eavesdropped on. Sammy continues on, ignorant to my facial expression or the tension that is running through my body. I follow him anyways, knowing I was more than likely going to have my identity revealed within minutes.

Sammy opens the door to Mika's room the rest of the way, and Mika's mother leaves the room. As she passes me in the hall, I see that she is still talking on the phone.

I gasp, pulling myself into the room, when I hear the blue haired woman say in a stern tone, "Yes, that's right. I want you to investigate Maxfield Stanton."


	14. A Letter from Tuxedo Mask

Chapter 14

Time seems to zip by when you are busy, and that's exactly what happened to me. One day you are visiting your brother in the hospital, and the next, you are walking home from school with your friends a week later. It seemed so surreal. Sometimes something that seems so huge at first isn't such a big deal later.

For example, Sammy is going back to school now, with his crutches and all. He apologized to Mika, begging for forgiveness like a love-sick fool. Which is a silly way to describe him because he's eleven! Kids can't have feelings like that right? After all, when I was his age, boys were gross and if I had to marry anyone, it was going to be my stuffed rabbit! However, the way that he and Mika acted with each other, you couldn't help but notice that something was starting to bloom there. She forgave him easily, all he had to say was that he was sorry.

I just don't understand how she could forgive him so easily. It must have hurt her badly, having her prize-winning doll crushed, and yet Mika acted as though it was nothing, as long as she got to keep Sammy's friendship. When I look at a friendship like that, it makes me wonder how kids can act like such little grown ups. So mature, and well, different from me.

Over the last week, I've gotten several emails from Luna. Would you have guessed that the feline missed me too? Of course I got the typical, "Take care of your mission before you play arcade games!", but after that, she would ask me how I was doing and tell me how she was wondering what I was up to. Luna would tell me about Darien murmuring about a princess in his sleep, and warn me that we should find out if he was talking about our beloved moon princess.

As time passed, Luna's emails became more urgent, warning me that she had caught Darien reading all different kinds of books about gemstones and crystals, and she was getting suspicious. What if he wasn't on our side? What if Darien had his own agenda? We couldn't trust him, at least not completely. She would write me telling me we should prepare to turn our back on him at any time. For now though, she wanted us to keep quiet and keep our guards up because Darien knows our identities.

"Hey, Serena!" Molly yells, waving her hand in front of my face. She sighs before mumbling to Amy, "There she goes, off in lala land again. It's no wonder she's always walking into stuff!"

"That's our Serena!" Amy chuckles, waving her bag back and forth in front of her.

While pulling my hair back with my black headband, I grumble before saying, "I do not walk into stuff all the time!"

"You're right, Serena." Molly says, giggling. "Just most of the time!"

I huff and blow at my bangs, letting the strands of hair fly into the air. While holding my school bag in one hand, I point at Molly and blow her a raspberry, causing her to laugh even harder.

We are passing the Crown Arcade when Molly stops suddenly to stare at a wanted sign in the window. Her eyes glaze over as she looks at the photo, admiring the person in it, just like how Raye and I used to admire Tuxedo Mask when he would rescue us. I stop walking and go up next to her to see who the wanted poster is of.

A picture of Maxfield Stanton is on the wanted poster. The sign says 'Wanted!' above Nephlite's picture, and below it there is a note that says there is a $5000.00 reward to the person who turns him in. apparently Mika's mom really wanted him found, not that I could blame her in the slightest! He was the last person you'd want to have roaming the streets, but how she knew that, I couldn't say.

"Molly," I say, tapping my red-headed friend on her shoulder.

Molly jumps in shock, and turns to me yelling, "Serena! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry! You just totally spaced out!"

"No, I didn't!" Molly protests, ignoring the fact that she did exactly what I was accusing her of.

"Maxfield Stanton is a very bad guy, Molly. You can tell by his wanted posters, so stay away." Amy warns Molly, pointing out the truth without revealing his true identity as a negaverse general.

"Yeah, but if that was true, Sailor Moon would be a bad guy too!" Molly exclaims, pointing at the wanted poster with a news clipping photo of my alter ego next to Nephlite's. "But we know she's good, so why would Maxfield be any different? Maybe he just didn't pay his taxes or something."

I slap my hand to my forehead while Amy shakes her head before answering, "Multi millionaires should be able to pay their taxes no problem. Besides, he's way too old for you. If you keep going after a guy like that, you're bound to run into trouble."

"Like you would know, you've never even met the guy!"

How wrong she was. See, we know everything there is to know about the creep. How he drains people one by one of their energy by taking advantage of their passions. We know about how he replaced Jadeite, and how he was specifically interested in destroying the sailor scouts. We couldn't tell Molly that though, but she won't listen to common sense either.

After several minutes of silence, Molly decides to ask me a question to ease the tension. "So, Serena, how did everything go with Darien? Are you two a couple now?"

I groan to myself. Darien. I did not want to even begin to try to explain that scenario.

It was hard enough to explain to Amy last week!

"Guess not, huh?" Molly asks quickly. "Well, there will be other guys, Serena."

"I know." I answer, knowing in my heart that it was true. Between Mom and Darien though, I was beginning to wonder if I really had a choice in giving him a shot or not. Mom was constantly asking me when I was going to invite Darien over for dinner. Saying that she would keep dad at bay so then they could meet my boyfriend, who actually, isn't my boyfriend at all...

Then there was Darien, having an endless tab open for me at the arcade for chocolate milkshakes. According to Andrew, Darien specifically ordered him to not let me pay for a thing, and to just put it on his tab. Darien always had a note for me waiting with Andrew. Not to mention, Darien and I seemed to run into each other often, and this was when he would give me a rose, or ask me to go to dinner with him. He was just getting on my nerves, not giving me time to think about what I want at all!

"Well, this is where I leave the group," Molly says, stopping in front of her apartment complex. "Thanks for walking me home, guys!"

"No problem!" Amy and I answer, waving goodbye to Molly. When Molly runs into the apartment building, we continue on our walk. Looking around at the streets and the buildings you can see wanted posters everywhere. It seems like Luna and I are wanted fugitives, just like Nephlite. No matter where you turned, there was always a poster of one of us on some kind of post.

"They're not letting up, are they?" Amy asks, pointing at a poster of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars standing on the roof of the airport building. I didn't even realize how good the journalists were at getting shots of us during battle scenes. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, after all, many of these events were newsworthy. Especially that one, it was the time that Jadeite threatened to burn Tokyo in flames if we didn't meet him for what became his final battle. He used a hologram in the sky, revealing himself to every citizen in Tokyo. There was no way a journalist photographer like Dad was going to miss out on taking photos of that event.

"Guess not," I answer, sighing as we get closer to my home where Amy had promised to help me study for a spelling test. "Luna will have to stay at Darien's a bit longer."

Amy sighs as we turn the corner before arriving at the front of my house. I notice a piece of white paper in our mailbox, and reach for it. When I am holding it, I realize that there is a little red heart sticker sealing the letter, and on the front of the envelope where my address is written, my name is on the paper as well.

"A love letter?" I ask, feeling frustrated. I could only guess who it came from. I rip the envelope open and read aloud, "Come to the shopping center nine tomorrow night. I must see you again! Your beloved Tuxedo Mask."

I crumble the edges of the paper in my hand, before letting out a small shriek of anger. Amy looks at me startled, surprised that I was reacting so negatively to the letter. "Are you alright, Serena?"

Ignoring Amy, I race into my house and run up the stairs until I reach my bedroom. I take the basket from Darien that I had put in my closet and angrily dump the contents onto my bed. When I find his card, I pull it out and take the fortune cookie note before reaching for my phone.

I dial Darien's number with shaky hands, and listen to the ringtone as Amy asks in a panting voice from trying to catch up to me, "What's the matter?"

"Hello! This is Darien," Darien says on the other line.

"What is your problem?" I screech into the phone. I throw his phone number on my bed, before slamming my body onto the surface as well.

"What?" Darien asks, his voice away from the phone, as if he was holding it far from his ear.

"You're driving me crazy! I don't want to go out to eat with you, I don't want you buying my stuff, and I certainly do not need to meet you at the mall tomorrow night!" I yell, pacing back and forth as Amy flinches at my booming voice from the doorway.

Darien is silent, waiting to see if I have finished my rant.

"Well, say something, would you?"

Darien sighs before replying, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Serena. I did not ask you to meet me at the mall tomorrow night."

"Yes, you did! You sent me a letter!" I accuse him before reading the letter aloud for the second time that day, "Come to the shopping center nine tomorrow night. I must see you again! Your beloved Tuxedo Mask."

"I didn't write that."

"Huh?" I respond confused. "If you didn't write it then who did?"

Amy mouthes the word, "Enemy?" at me.

"I don't know, but Luna is saying we need to have a scout meeting at my place right now!" Darien says in an assertive tone, just like Luna would.

Luna must be rubbing off on him, getting Darien to take charge like that. I scratch my forehead before answering, "We'll be right there."

Amy and I book it out the door, running to Darien's apartment to make it to the 'scout' meeting which Darien seemed to be a part of. I pause in the middle of town, because it seems like someone is missing.

"We should call Raye." I decide when Amy looks back at me quizzically. She doesn't know where Darien lives yet, so she has to wait for me. Amy nods her head and I use my communicator to get a hold of Raye.

When Raye's picture shows up on my communicator, she is laying in her bed with a white mask covering her nose and mouth. Through a sore voice she asks, "What's wrong?"

"Hey Pyro!" I call Raye, holding back snickering at her mask. "We are having a scout meeting at Darien's. I got a suspicious letter from Tuxedo Mask that he didn't write."

"I got-" Raye coughs. "One too."

Amy looks shocked and interrupts saying, "The enemy must have figured out your real identities, and is trying to trick you both!"

"Raye, we'll fill you in later, you sound too sick to come to Darien's," I suggest. If she was too sick to talk, she was too sick to be around other human beings. Especially ones who are supposed to help save Tokyo from the negaverse!

Raye gives a nod of agreement before turning off her communicator.

The truth is, I still don't like the idea of her being around Darien. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her about Darien yet, but I know she isn't very happy with me. There was only so many times that you could walk into an arcade with your friend receiving love notes from your crush before you don't like them as much anymore. I can tell she is upset with both of us, and she's been avoiding each of us since Darien told her he didn't want to date her anymore.

Raye must have figured out why when Darien started paying for my tab at the arcade. I never told her the reason I'm not dating him, but she never really gave me the chance to either, blowing me off whenever I tried to bring him up.

But I can't think about that now, there are more important things to attend to. Like figuring out how to take care of the letter situation. Amy could get Raye up to speed later.

Ten minutes pass and Amy is knocking on Darien's door. We are waiting in the hall until Darien calls out, "Come in."

Amy and I walk into Darien's clean apartment, looking around the spotless place until our eyes come across Luna on the kitchen counter. I shut the door and lock it behind me. The last thing we needed was for one of Darien's neighbors to be listening in on a scout meeting.

"Well, I see you two have finally arrived!" Luna breaks the silence as we sit on Darien's leather couch in the living room. Luna hops down on to the floor and joins us. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."

Darien emerges from the kitchen with a tray of coffee mugs. He places the tray down on the living room table and sits on the leather seat beside the couch. "Luna and I talked while making hot chocolate. Since I didn't write the letters, we suspect that it may be Nephlite."

"But why would he write them?" Amy asks, questioning Nephlite's role specifically. "Maybe it was one of his youmas."

"Honestly, who else has the motive to lure out Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon?" Darien points out, taking a mug of hot chocolate to drink from.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" I ask. "Obviously, we should go to the mall and confront him, but that seems a little dangerous doesn't it?"

"Well, we have an advantage," Luna responds. "We know it's him, and not Tuxedo Mask."

"Luna and I discussed it and it just makes sense to go there an hour early and attack him before he arrives."

I think about Darien's words. We? As in the real Tuxedo Mask would be coming to the fight at the beginning of the battle and not showing up on the sidelines? Seems a little strange, after all, he always appeared out of nowhere to save the day.

"On one condition," I pipe up. I slam my hand on the table and say, "No more introductions or corny speeches! It's startling that the enemy has never attacked us before we stopped talking. Also, transforming before the battle should be a number one priority!"

"I never thought of it that way before, Serena," Amy says, laughing. "I guess you're right, it is a wonder that youma have never attacked us while we transformed."

"Why is it that I never thought of such a simple concept?" Luna groans. "I'm your guardian, I should've trained you to do that!"

"Well, cats are only so intelligent." Darien remarks, scratching Luna's ear. He smirks at me, waiting for Luna's retaliation while I drink from a cup of hot chocolate. My favorite drink, which he must have known.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luna snaps at Darien, swatting his hand away as if it were a pesky fly. She growls at him with a mrowr the way that cats do before she taunts him back. "This coming from the boy who throws a rose, tells Sailor Moon not to give up, and waits for her to defeat the enemy!"

I snort into my hot chocolate, causing hot liquid to splash all over my face and school uniform. I drop the cup to the floor while I reach for my face and start crying out in agony. "It hurts! It really hurts!"

"Serena!" Amy exclaims, looking at me with distress all over her face. She looks as if she doesn't know what to do, while Darien rushes to bring me a towel from the bathroom. I dry myself off with the towel Darien throws at Amy.

Luna asks, "Are you okay?" as I sniffle and wipe tears away. There are small red spots on my face around my mouth and cheeks that sting when I wipe hot chocolate away.

When I've finally calmed down, Darien returns to the room with a small stack of folded clothing.

"Here, Serena. You left this here," He says, placing the clothes on the couch beside me. Darien ignores the mess of hot chocolate on his floor, paying attention only to me. When I look at the small pile beside me, it is my school uniform from when the power went out. "I always forgot to return this to you, guess it's a good thing huh?"

I nod gratefully, dropping the towel on the couch, and getting up to change in the restroom. I ignore Luna as she yells about how I should not have clothes at Darien's house and how it was so inappropriate. All I focus on is how I need to wash up and get out of my chocolate covered school uniform.

As I change into my clean uniform in Darien's bathroom, I can't help but think of all the differences in Darien from the Darien I remembered. He was so thoughtful and caring now. He was always trying to show me that I did matter to him. Maybe he wasn't as bad of a guy as I thought he was.

Maybe.


	15. The Mall isn't Always Fun!

Chapter 15

After a long grueling day at school, including detention and the typical screeching from Miss Haruna, I was on my way to the arcade to relax until it was time to meet up. Today Amy, Darien, and I are supposed to meet up at the arcade at 7:30 to go to the mall. Since it is already 5:30, I decide to wait at the arcade center rather than go home to just have to come back later. After all, Luna is always saying that good time management is extremely important when you are a sailor scout.

While absorbed in my thoughts of Luna, I lose sense of where I am going, and slam into another person. Their arms wrap around mine to keep me from falling, making it obvious that they were used to people running into them. There was only one person in Japan who that could be.

"Hey, Serena!" Darien says, laughing as he hugs me tighter to his chest. A small smile creeps its way to my lips before I quickly force it away. I'm still angry with him. I want to be mad at him for a while. I couldn't forgive him so easily for everything that happened.

"Darien, let go." I reply, pulling myself out of his arms. I look up at Darien to see him smiling down on me cheerfully. I get caught up in admiring his handsome smile, fighting back the urge to gaze into his mesmerizing eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Serena." Darien beams as he catches me so blatantly enjoying his facial features.

I blush sheepishly and turn my face away. At that moment the words, "Tuxedo Mask: Masked Hero or Pedophile?" come across a tv screen in a store window as a man booms the question from his voice.

I start laughing hysterically and point at the tv as Darien stands with his mouth gaping open with shock. Tears fall from my eyes as a reporter starts explaining the news article.

"Tuxedo Mask has allegedly sent every fourteen year old girl in Tokyo an invitation to meet him at the mall at nine o clock tonight. If that doesn't scream creeper, I don't know what will!"

I slap my hand on Darien's chest to hold myself up as I keep laughing at the screen. Darien didn't send the letters, we knew that much, but the fact that every girl in class got a letter from 'Tuxedo Mask', and that as a result, he was being reported on the news was too much to bear. I could barely breathe from laughing at Darien's predicament.

Darien sighs and shakes his head as we continue to listen.

"Is Tuxedo Mask really the hero we all love and want to protect our daughters, or is he actually just a man who saves lives so he can get in their pants later? Email us your thoughts and opinions at Capital One News!"

Darien's face is red as a tomato when the broadcast ends. I'm still wiping tears off my cheeks as we walk towards the arcade side by side. After several minutes of Darien's stunned silence I ask, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Darien asks irritated. He looks as though he wants to choke the newscaster for tarnishing his reputation.

I snicker before answering his question. "Are you a pedophile? After all, you DO spend a lot of time saving fourteen year old girls in miniskirts."

"How does your dress code affect my reputation for saving you from youma?" Darien questions me, sounding exasperated.

"Then there is the fact that you went on a date with Raye..." I continue, trying to get Darien all worked up.

"I didn't know that was a date!"

"And now you are trying to get me to date you. Your track record isn't looking so great, is it?"

Darien stops walking to glare at me. I turn to him, feigning a confused look, wondering if I had gone too far with my joke.

"You know, Serena, I know that I can say some pretty horrible things, but there are times when you are just as cold," Darien responds bitterly.

Was he right? Was I just as mean and hurtful? I mean what he said about my mom and dad was pretty bad, but I just jokingly accused him of being a pedophile. Was I just ignorant to the fact that some of my jokes aren't funny, or was I actually just being mean to be mean?

"Darien." I whisper to him, trying to think of what to do or say to make everything okay again. After a moment, I awkwardly reach my arms around his chest for a hug. Darien tenses under my hold, not that I can blame him. Neither of us knew how we are supposed to treat each other since I got my memories back. "I'm sorry. I guess come up with really bad jokes. I know you aren't gross like that."

Darien's muscles relax after I give him my apology, and although it feels odd to comfort him, my conscious is more at ease for doing it. I hold on tightly until he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close to him.

Even though I hurt him, he wasn't going to leave. He cared too much for that, Darien was much more forgiving than me. Although there are times when we drive each other crazy, I can always count on him to stick around. I know he will always be there for me, regardless of what is going on between us.

Darien reaches a hand to brush a finger against my cheek. My face turns pink as I recall when I had given Darien my first kiss. I was so certain that he was the one for me at the time. I had honestly believed that I could fall in love with him when things weren't so crazy. And yet, here we are, with Darien trying to prove that he could be the one, and then there was me, desperate to believe that he was wrong.

"I forgive you," Darien decides, playing with a long strand of blonde hair. He pulls my chin up to look into his eyes before saying, "But only if you go out to dinner with me."

"Darien..." I respond defensively. Why couldn't we just be friends? Why did he have to make everything so difficult? "Raye is my friend and you hurt her. I can't be with someone who my friend cares for."

Darien looks at me with frustration on his face. He was trying hard to keep his cool. I know that the many rejections that I had given him in the last couple of weeks must be hurting him.

It's not that I don't care for Darien. It's not that I don't have feelings for him, it's just that morally, how can I say I'm Raye's friend if I go off dating someone she considers an ex-boyfriend? How can I find the balance or make him understand? I just don't know.

But there was no reason we couldn't go out as friends, right?

"Could we go as friends?" I ask softly, trying to ease the tension.

Darien looks as though I might as well have slapped him in the face, but says with a patient nod, "As long as you are sitting across a table eating a meal with me, I don't mind."

But we both know the truth. He does mind. The status of our relationship means everything to him. It's a fact that brings tension as we continue our walk to the arcade.

As we walk, I slip my hand into his, giving him a weak smile. Darien smiles softly back at me before his eyes return to the sidewalk. For now, while Raye is sick, I don't have to worry about her getting angry with me. I could show Darien that I do have feelings, even though I'm still confused and scared.

What was a fourteen year old girl supposed to do in a situation like this?

When Darien and I have almost reached the arcade doors, I let go of his hand, using both my hands to hold my bag. No one needed to know what happens between Darien and I. Word did not need to get back to Raye. That was the last thing I needed.

As we walk through the arcade doors, I turn on my happy, bubbly self. Darien follows behind me slowly, looking disheartened and spiritless, before putting on an emotionless profile. Were my actions hurting him? Did I have more of an effect on him than I realized?

Holding back feelings of guilt, I decide to distract myself and find a booth to sit and wait for Amy. As my eyes scan over the arcade to find an empty spot, I am reassured by the fact that there was no need to wait. Amy sat in a booth with a small pile of books propping up what looked like an advanced textbook for our grade. She holds a sandwich in one hand while using the other hand to flip the pages as she reads through her large glasses.

I smile brightly, and wave to her as I yell, "Hey, Amy!"

Amy looks up from her book, and waves us over to the booth. I hop my way over, and sit in the booth, eyeing her sandwiches with envy. Miss Haruna refused to let me eat my lunch during class today when I skipped breakfast. So, even though I did eat lunch, I was still starving from missing the most important meal of the day. Which ironically, was the meal I always missed.

Amy chuckles before handing me one of her ham and cheese sandwiches with lettuce and tomato. I thank her graciously before shoving it in my mouth, chewing and chewing before I could finally swallow and fill my stomach with delicious food. "Shtanks, Amy." I say in between chewing.

Amy shakes her head at me with a sigh before returning her attention to her textbook. Having filled my stomach with a small portion of food, I realize that Darien was no longer beside me. Instead he sat at the bar, talking to Andrew. What about, I couldn't tell.

I feel insecure, as if I had done something wrong, and was being ratted out to our friend. I look at the round clock on the wall above the soda machine. Since it was only 6:44 I couldn't be upset with Darien for not joining me and Amy. I have no real legit reason for being upset, and yet there is a tugging feeling in my stomach that says Darien should be sitting next to me.

Andrew looks up at me with a frown on his face, before returning to the conversation he was in with Darien. Andrew was disappointed with me. I can see it written all over his face as Darien sits with his head in his hands looking crestfallen.

Finally, it looks as if they have stopped talking, and I rotate myself to sit back in the booth, trying to hide my body by crouching low in the seat. I play with my hair, braiding one side, acting as if I had been busy the whole time. When Andrew walks to the booth with his notepad in hand, I am halfway through the braid, and look up at Andrew with an awkward grin.

"H-hi, Andrew!" I stutter, all while trying to seem as chipper as possible.

"Do you want anything to eat, Serena?" Andrew asks grimly, preparing his pen to write the order. "Someone who really cares about you wants to make sure you eat before the dinner rush comes in."

"No thanks, Amy let me have a sandwich! I'm a-okay!" I exclaim, trying to pretend as though I hadn't been watching him and Darien talk. He knows the truth though, he saw me doing it.

Andrew sighs before writing something on his notepad. He rips the piece of paper off the ream, and folds it, slipping it on the table next to my hand. "I'll see you around, Serena."

When Andrew walks away, Amy takes off her glasses and closes her book. "What does it say?" She asks, pushing her books aside to get a closer look.

I open the slip of paper and put it down on the table between us. We read it together, and Amy asks, "What did you do?"

I pause for a moment before answering, "Nothing."

"Oh, Serena, you're a terrible liar!" Amy remarks as she puts her books in her bag. "Andrew would never say something like that if you didn't do something!"

"Just drop it!" I hiss at Amy when I hear footsteps. I shove the note into my bag, and smile as Darien joins us at the table.

Darien, looking much chipper after talking to Andrew, sits down next to me. After an awkward moment of silence and Amy looking at Darien strangely, Darien tries to stir up some conversation.

"I know you guys said you weren't hungry, but I still ordered a pepperoni pizza, just in case." Darien adds with a quiet tone, "You never know how much energy you'll need for a battle against the negaverse."

"You can say that again! Thanks, Darien!" I exclaim cheerfully, trying to hide the dampness in my spirits from Andrew's note. How could I be around Darien, knowing what Andrew really thought right now? It was driving me crazy. There had to be a way to fix it.

Andrew arrives with our pizza ten minutes later. I breathe in the greasy cheesy goodness, and within seconds my appetite comes back with full speed. When Andrew hands each of us a plate, I squeal with joy and reach for the first slice of pizza.

Andrew and Darien look at each other knowingly, as if sharing a personal joke amongst themselves. Andrew shakes his head as he walks away saying, "You know her better than she knows herself, Darien."

When I reach for a third slice of pizza, Amy laughs at me. "You sure can plow through that pizza, huh, Serena?"

"It's." I rip a huge bite of pizza off with my teeth, and say in-between some more chews, "Scout fuel."

"Apparently," Darien says, keeping his hands away from the half eaten pizza. He looks at Amy with apprehension. "I'm afraid to grab a slice for myself. She's like a vacuum!"

Amy shows him the slice that she had managed to pull from the pan. "If you hang out with Serena enough, you learn when it's safe to grab your portion. That is, if you get one at all!"

"Hey, I resent that!" I whine at my two friends. I grab two slices of pizza and shove it onto Darien's plate before adding, "I know how to share!"

Both Darien and Amy burst out laughing at me. I'm sure my case wasn't being helped considering I had white mozzarella cheese dangling from my chin. Unphased, I reach for the string of cheese and pop it into my mouth. Another slice of pizza magically appears in my hands, before reaching my mouth.

"So, what's the plan?" Amy whispers, reaching for her second slice of saucy pie. "Are we sticking to what we talked about last night?"

I nod my head as I chomp down on a piece of pepperoni. Darien gives her a thumb up as he chews. When I look back at the clock it is 7:30. We have to finish our food quickly and head to the mall. There was some serious moondusting to do!

We leave the arcade as a group, and since it is dark, we go into the alley near the arcade to transform. After all, it would be a lot faster to jump from roof to roof rather than walk all the way to the mall.

It seems like so long since I have transformed, but I throw my hand in the air steadily before yelling out, "Moon Prism Power!"

As the strange feeling of my clothes disappearing occurs, I close my eyes as the magical lights surround me, dressing me in my sailor suit. I listen as Amy calls out, "Mercury Power!" shortly after I begin my transformation.

When I open my eyes again, I am standing as Sailor Moon. I reach my hands to the top of my head to make sure my conclusion about my hairstyle being different was true. My heart skips a beat when I feel the original hairstyle on top of my head with buns and all. I really was smarter than everyone thought. I'll just continue to keep my hair down as a civilian.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury stand next to me and join me when I climb up the building to do what should be considered impossible leaps that super heroes seem capable of doing. I grin to myself, feeling the cool breeze touching my skin as I jump from one roof to the other, barely thinking about how what I was doing should be impossible for humans.

When we reach the front of the mall, I turn to Amy in her blue sailor suit and ask, "You've got your communicator right?"

"Right." Amy agrees. "I'll wait in front and keep a guard out for early, love-struck teenagers."

"And keep the communicator ready for if we need back up, okay?"

"Got it!"

I give Tuxedo Mask a determined look before opening the doors in front of me. Darien follows behind, and I feel like I am in my element again. I feel secure working with him. After defeating the three youma together as a team, it doesn't feel natural to imagine fighting without him.

I cling to the hallway wall, and creep along it, listening for any suspicious sounds. This time I was not going to flake out. I wasn't going to klutz out like I would in my civilian form. Forget it!

When we reach the end of the hall, Darien and I stop. We listen quietly for anything unusual. That's when I hear the voice of someone very familiar.

"What? I don't know any Sailor Moon," Molly says surprised.

Molly! I squeeze my fists tightly. What was she doing here? Why would she come here to see Tuxedo Mask if she has feelings for Maxfield Stanton? Nephlite looked nothing like Tuxedo Mask, his hair is long and brown!

Darien holds a rose to his chest, waiting for the right time to attack.

"Don't lie to me, I know you're Sailor Moon!" Nephlite bellows at Molly. My body is shaking with anger. I peek to see what is going on.

Molly is standing in front of Nephlite dressed in her blue top and cream colored skirt. Nephlite is wearing a very phony disguise of Tuxedo Mask, with a purple mask instead of white, and his hair pooling out of his top hat. This was the same guy who battles with Tuxedo Mask on a nearly daily basis, and he couldn't even get the right color mask?

Molly protests, "But I'm not lying!"

As Nephlite pulls his gloved finger up to touch Molly's forehead he says, "But I feel a strong force coming from you, directed at me."

Of course she wasn't lying! She has short, red hair. Red! Sailor Moon has long, blonde hair in pigtails. Seriously, Nephlite, get with the program!

My body is shaking, and I desperately want to attack Nephlite with my tiara, but I can't with Molly right there. What if she got hit instead? I feel powerless when Molly's energy begins to get drained.

"That's my love."

"Powerful stuff, whatever this is." Nephlite remarks as Molly allows Nephlite to steal her energy. That's when it clicks. He used the Maxfield Stanton card on the girl who has feelings for him. The sick bastard!

"I'm gonna keel over!" Molly exclaims before passing out. Nephlite catches her, continuing to drain her energy. Darien to takes his chance to throw his rose at the fake Tuxedo Mask while he is distracted.

The rose hits Nephlite's arm, causing him to drop Molly, stopping him from draining her energy as a result. Nephlite sends an aggravated look our way before jumping in the air and shouting, "I summon Leo the Lion! Come forth and kill Tuxedo Mask!"

Nephlite cackles hysterically as a turquoise colored Lion with a pink mane appears out of a space warp. The lion lands onto the ground, getting ready to attack.

"Tuxedo Mask, watch out!" I warn Darien, worried for his safety.

Before I know it, the lion has pounced, setting its sights on me. I scream out in fear, running back towards the hall of the building. The animal chases after me, making me fear the kind of injuries I would get if the blue monster caught up.

Suddenly, the beast roars out in pain, and when I turn to see what has happened, there is a row of red roses in the creature's back. Seeing my chance, I reach for my tiara.

"Moon Tia-" I am interrupted by Nephlite when he grabs both my wrists and shoves me against the wall abrasively. I am frightened. Sure I've been captured by enemies before, but this wasn't the same. If looks could kill, I would already be dead.

I look into his ice cold eyes as he glares daggers at me. I squint underneath him as he shakes me ferociously. I begin to struggle, and start shrieking for help.

"Darien! Help me!"

I try to move my arms and kick at the general to get away, but it's no use. His strength is too much, and struggling is pointless. I'm too angry to cry, all I can do is scream.

"Stop your wailing, you stupid sailor brat!" Nephlite yells before he uses one hand to restrain me and the other to cover my mouth and nose. I try to cry out, to do anything to get help from my teammate who was currently trying to hold off a monstrous creature. I feel helpless. The same kind of useless that I felt when I was trapped in the photo-taking youma's hand. Especially when I feel Nephlite draining my energy like he had Molly.

This time the tiara wasn't going to appear out of nowhere and save me.

I can't breathe, and things are beginning to become foggy as my energy slips away. I open my eyes to see Darien jump up away from the lion. From in the air, he preps sharp stemmed roses. The roses stab into Nephlite's back, causing him to cry out in pain and let go.

I suck in a deep breath as I slide down the wall onto the floor. I breath in deep breaths, trying to fill my lungs with air. That's when I hear Amy join the battle by yelling her attack.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

Her bubbles penetrate the lion's side, causing the fanged youma to fall for just a moment, but when the lion gets up again, it is even more enraged. When Darien pulls out his cane, the youma attacks Darien's arm with his claws. Darien pulls back as his injured arm begins bleeding profusely.

Nephlite is floating in the air again, laughing at how pathetically we are fighting. It was obvious that as of right now, we are losing this battle immensely.

I crawl on my hands and knees to search for my tiara. It must have been kicked away by Nephlite somewhere when he pinned me on the wall. God, why did I have to be so useless? Why couldn't I ever do something right the first time?

"It's pretty clear now, Sailor Moon. Your little lackeys are useless without you!" Nephlite laughs with his loud harsh tone as he soars down to strike me with his fist. I wrap my arms around my head to protect myself, and sink to the floor. There was nothing that I could do. Without my tiara I was defenseless.

I hear Nephlite through my arms as he yells, "I promise, I will kill you first!"

How could I be the strongest member of my team if I can't even defend myself without my tiara? Why did I have to be the strongest? I was always falling and crying. I was always messing up, and yet I was the most targeted by everyone!

Oh great, now I was crying, again! Why couldn't I just pull myself together? Why couldn't I defend myself? Why was I so weak?

Tears fall from my cheeks and hit the floor as I remove myself from the fetal position. I wasn't weak, I was going to fight back!

"My friends are just as strong as I am!" I shout back at Nephlite. After I speak those words, Sailor Mercury blasts another set of bubbles, creating a fog around us. I dodge Nephlite's attack because he cannot see me or guess where I may go. Still, I have no tiara, so I can't fight him back like I would like.

The lion roars in confusion in the background while we are all hidden in the mist. Nephlite's laughter echoes through the building, and when he speaks, his words haunt my mind.

"I will find out who you are, Sailor Moon. I will track you down, and kill you in person!"

When the fog fades away, and the room is clear again, Nephlite has vanished. He must have teleported out, leaving us with a chance to kill the ferocious animal.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury yells my way. "We can't hold it off anymore. We can't defeat him without your tiara!"

Without me, the team really was defenseless, weren't they? At that moment I believe what Nephlite has said. I am the strongest, and if he defeats me, the Negaverse would run rampant.

I hesitate, still feeling an adrenaline rush from standing up for myself minutes earlier. I find my tiara behind a plotted plant, and finally aim the discus.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

I watch as my tiara cuts through the youma that was about to attack Tuxedo Mask's chest. In front of us all, the blue and pink beast turns to gray dust before us, before turning into a pile on the ground.

I slide to my knees and begin to sob. Nephlite was going to hunt me down and kill me. There was no reason why I shouldn't believe him. It was enough that the police were after me, but now, so was he. The real question was how? How and when?

And who would he figure it out from?

I wipe my tears and snot away, before looking across the room to the fallen Molly. My innocent best friend had also fallen victim to Nephlite, but her pain would be different. He wouldn't kill her, but I can tell now that Nephlite was nowhere near done with his exploitation of Molly.

I have to keep an eye on her, and do my best in my civilian form to keep her away from her beloved Maxfield Stanton. There was no way around it. Even if I couldn't save myself, at least I could save her.

_Just wanted to give a quick thank you to all my followers, favoriters, and reviewers! I appreciate all your feedback, and really enjoy writing this story. I'll be having a pretty busy week this week, and won't be able to pick up my pencil and write for a while. So, I'll be back later on in the month! Many hugs. -Natasha_


	16. The Burn

Chapter 16

"I'm going to hunt you down and kill you first!"

Nephlite holds me down by my neck, laughing as my face turns blue and I choke from a lack of air. I feel tears force their way from my eyelids and trickle down my cheeks as the pressure in my head makes me feel as if it's going to pop.

I struggle; kicking my legs, shoving my knees into his stomach, all while trying to let out a scream. Finally, my knee hits him where it counts. The man releases me with a loud shout, reaching downwards towards his injured area, before he teleports out instantaneously.

I hear a slam from my window, and I jump suddenly in my bed from fear.

I look around my room, batting my eyes from another night of too little sleep. I reach my fingers up to my throat. It was all a dream, one that felt too real...just like the last three nights since Nephlite made the threat.

Shaking my head, I close the window which had slammed with the breeze of the wind, making sure to lock the latch before hiding under my covers again.

"He's going to kill me." I whisper to myself, as if predicting the ever so close future.

Perhaps I shouldn't be so negative, but ever since that day at the mall...well, it was a thought that haunted through my mind a thousand times over. Every night Nephlite came to me in my dreams, reminding me of his threat...reminding me that with Sailor Moon gone, the negaverse would prevail.

And really, how could anyone forget a threat like that?

I roll to my side, grasping my white bunny, and squeeze the stuffed creature tightly in my arms. It was times like this I wish Luna could be here with me, to hear her soothing voice as she tells me everything will be alright. In some ways, the cat was like a second mother to me, the mother who could understand everything I was going through, because my own mother couldn't.

After all, how could she? I can't tell my mom that I'm Sailor Moon, or that the boy she thinks I should date is actually Tuxedo Mask. It's bad enough Sammy knows! Why should my mother have to worry as well?

She shouldn't have to know that I was forcing myself to eat normally over the weekend as to not worry her or dad. Or that I felt sick to my stomach as I sat at the table, taking every opportunity that she and dad weren't looking to scan the doors and windows, to look for any sign of a possible break in.

She didn't need to know that walking to school and back was pure hell because I was always looking over my shoulder, looking for a man who may murder me within seconds.

Mom didn't need to know that her carefree, teenage daughter was scared.

I suck in another breath, feeling the shakiness of it, and knowing that I need to relax. Nephlite wasn't here, I am still alive, and my family is still safe.

With a small sigh, I imagine that my stuffed bunny is the feline I had never truly appreciated when she was here for me. Just pretending Luna is here soothes me and helps me to try and get all my z's in. I close my eyes, forcing myself to rest, until everything blurs into darkness, and I am greeted by sweet sleep.  
. . .

"Serena!" I hear my brother, Sammy yell from outside my bedroom door. He starts slamming his fist into the wooden structure, making me turn in my bed and lift the pillow to check the time on my white alarm clock. I groan to myself as he begins banging louder and shouts, "Mom says you gotta get out of bed!"

It was too early a clock. Too early to go to school even, the sun had barely risen out of the sky! Yet, Sammy opens the door to my room and stomps over to my bed. With a sigh he mutters to himself, "Who would have guessed that such a lazy girl could be Sailor Moon?"

I throw my pillow at him in protest, and say with an aggravated tone, "I'm not lazy!"

Sammy shakes his head. "Could've fooled me."

"You are so annoying, Sammy!"

"Well, I learned from you. So, you have no one to blame but yourself." Sammy says with his arms crossed. He laughs before saying, "You are supposed to be my role model, after all."

"Just get out! I'm getting up, I'm getting up!"

I push Sammy out my door and shut it behind him, quickly turning the lock. I look back at my sanctuary where I had previously managed to get an hour or so of sleep. The blankets are disheveled, looking as though a tornado had previously gone over it, and the sheets are wrinkled and look as if they have been pushed into clumps. Mom and dad's bunny is barely on the bed, with it's leg hanging between the blanket and mattress as it dangles above the floor where my pillow lay.

"Well, it was nice sleeping in you while I could," I whisper to my bed. Turning to my closet, I decide to get ready for the day. With a quick slip into my school uniform and several brush strokes through my hair, I was ready to go downstairs and greet the family.

When I walk into the dining room, Dad is sitting at the table reading the daily paper while mom is cooking in the kitchen. The smell of bacon grease and buttery pancakes has enveloped the living areas of the home, making me feel like maybe I didn't dislike the spore as much for getting me up so early. I would actually get to eat breakfast!

"Serena, it's nice to see you up." My dad acknowledges me between a bite of toast and a sip of coffee. "I don't get the pleasure of seeing my oldest before work most mornings!"

"You know how she is, Ken." Mom says as she places bacon onto a paper towel covered plate. "You can't blame her for not wanting to get up before six!"

"Yeah, she's just like you when we were kids."

I huff at my hair, blowing my bangs into the air. I go into the kitchen to grab a plate and fork before returning to the table. "Will you please stop talking about me like I'm not right here?"

"Sorry, sweetie!" Mom says, plopping a stack of pancakes and a couple slabs of bacon on my plate. "It's just too easy."

I rip a piece of bacon off, popping it into my mouth and chew, all while watching my mom give dad his share of food too. I smile when she leans down and kisses him on his forehead, making dad's cheeks turn pink. Sometimes the way they act around each other reminds me of those teenagers who are on their first date. They always act like their love is fresh and new even though they've been together for nearly forever.

In that moment, Sammy places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and he darts his eyes at me and towards the stairway again and again, making me wonder if he was having some kind of siezure or something. I look back at mom and dad, seeing them giving each other eskimo kisses, before looking up at Sammy and watching him point at the stairs with his hand behind my chair.

I take his not so subtle hint to go upstairs, and finally figure out what Sammy's frantic hand gesturing was about. My communicator was jingling like crazy. I rush to answer the darned thing, and when I pick up, Raye's picture shows up on the screen.

"It's about time, Meatball Brains! I've called you like three times in a row!" Raye glares at me from the screen on my communicator, and with things in our relationship the way they are, I know she really is angry.

"First of all, I don't have meatballs on my head anymore so you can't call me that, and second...what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Raye shakes her head at me. "But if there had been you should've answered right away. Amy just wanted me to tell you we are having a scout meeting at Darien's today."

Her voice tightens at Darien's name, who was the ever present reminder of why she was angry with me and why our friendship was so complicated at the moment. She believes I stole him away, that I hadn't cared about her feelings. No matter how I try to explain that Darien and I are not together, she won't hear me out.

"I'll be there."

"Of course you will, you're our leader!" Raye barks at me through the screen before she signs off.

I stare at my pink communicator, glaring daggers into the little device, as if it were the machine that had spoken with such malice, and not the person who was previously on it. Taking a deep breath, I drop it into my bookbag before turning to see Sammy in the doorway.

"So, what's her deal?" Sammy asks me, his face scrunched up in disgust at my bag as he walks into the room. "She seems to really not like you."

"That's not it..."

"Serena, the girl sounded like she was having an aneurysm when she was talking to you!" Sammy exclaims, pointing out the obvious denial on my end.

"You wouldn't get it," I say, mumbling quietly under my breath, "You're just a kid."

I plop onto the bed, dropping my bag to my side. Sammy pulls up a chair to sit in front of me before defending himself. "I may be a kid, but I'm not an idiot."

I snort to myself and shake my head. How would Sammy be able to understand this kind of situation? Why should I pour out my thoughts and feelings to my preteen brother? But then again, who else did I have to talk to about this, I mean really?

After a moment of hesitation, I finally say, "She likes Darien."

Sammy rolls his eyes, as if he had already guessed the problem, and I had just confirmed it. "And Darien is...Tuxedo Mask...I'm guessing?"

"Yep. Pretty much, she liked him long before I did, and recently...well, he said he..." The words can't seem to come out of my mouth. Thinking of how Darien admitted that he's in love with me makes me feel sick and guilty. For so many reasons... too many reasons.

"So, she's jealous because he doesn't like her the way she likes him and is taking it out on you?" Sammy wonders aloud.

"Exactly. She thinks I stole him away and won't let me talk to her or explain."

"Did you?"

When he asks the question, I am slightly taken aback. I think of my and Darien's first kiss, how we snuggled on the couch and he held me close, making me feel safe and warm and loved all at the same time. I think of Darien's desire to protect me no matter what, even when at the time I was the hero and he was simply a civilian. Did I steal him away?

But then I remember our past. Darien and I had nothing but hateful words to say to eachother. He was always cruel and mean to me, and ultimately, Darien was the reason I had ran tear stricken into the street. Nothing could change those facts. And it was Darien, and not I, who had tried to start our friendship over when I had lost my memories. Even if I had fallen in love with him, (Which I didn't!) it wasn't my fault. I didn't know Raye had feelings for him at that time, and I would have never betrayed her trust if I had known.

So, the only thing to do in my defense? Yell!

"Of course not! I didn't even know who he was until I met him at the hospital. I hated him before!"

"Didn't seem that way when he was helping you," Sammy drawls out before asking me seriously, "Don't you like him back?"

"NO! Well...I mean..."

"So, you do!" Sammy decides triumphantly while pointing his index finger at me.

"Not like that! He's just a friend." I protest, trying to preserve whatever dignity that I have left in this conversation. Even if I might be wrong, Sammy could not win this conversation. I'm not ready to deal with these things yet. I'd rather that everything stayed complicated.

"Uh huh...just a boyfriend."

"Sammy, you don't know what you are talking about! Darien isn't exactly boyfriend material!" I lie through gritted teeth. "Besides, I can't like someone Raye does."

"So, if she didn't like him, you would date him?" Sammy asks me with a mocking grin glowing across his lips.

Now Sammy was just aggravating me. "I didn't say that!"

"Might as well have."

"You know what? Get out of my room, I don't want to talked about this anymore!" In a way, I suppose this was letting him win the conversation, but I just don't care anymore. I don't want to keep talking about Darien. I don't want to be forced into saying something that I don't really mean.

I grab Sammy by his arm and push him towards the entryway to my room. As I lightly shove him away from the chair he recently sat in, he snickers out loud, as if trying to grate my nerves.

"Guess you aren't that smart, huh?" Sammy asks, attempting to get in the last word. "You don't even know what you really want."

"Sammy, I swear, you're cruising for a bruising!" I yell, picking up my school bag, and threaten to throw it at him.

"Guess who is late for school again?" Sammy asks, laughing as he reaches the door.

I jump in place, feeling all frantic and crazy, when I suddenly realize that I'd only eaten a piece of bacon for breakfast. "Ugh! You made me late!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Sammy barks before peeking his head into the doorway, using his finger to pull the skin beneath his eye down and stick his tongue at me. I screech obscenities at the little spore before racing past him.

It was going to be a long run to class.

And an even longer detention afterwards...

. . .

Do you ever feel like you are so confused and lost in life that you just lose focus of everything around you? Basically like you sit in one place staring off into space at a wall while everyone else around you is going on as if you actually are paying attention?

Well, while sitting on the floor of Darien's apartment in front of his coffee table, I was doing exactly that. My focus had shifted from what should have been a scout meeting to the mahogany bookshelf across the room. I pay attention to the details of the book bindings with all the dyed leathers slowly beginning to blend together. Yet the titles, all typed in different fonts, separate them as individual books at the same time.

I've noticed that you can learn a lot about someone by what texts they keep on their bookshelves. For example, if you were to walk into Sammy's room and do a quick scan over his books, you would learn that he loved any manga that had to do with combat. The evidence? Well, between his Naruto, Yu Yu Hakasho, Dragonball Z, and InuYasha comics, there was simply no denying it. From that alone you could guess he loved those animes and the video games related to them as well, making him your typical annoying little brother. (Ahem, I mean kid!)

If you continued to run your fingers across Sammy's collection you would be able to note his Goosebumps and Fear Street book collection, showing he dabbles lightly in horror, but isn't brave enough to venture though Stephen King's books. After all, there is no evidence to prove otherwise.

But anyways, I've learned plenty about Darien just by looking at his book collection. There are the obvious things; like his being in college to study becoming a doctor just based off of books with titles related to medicine, chemisty, and human biology. Also, the fact that Andrew is his best friend, which you can see from the picture frame in the corner of the shelf. In the photo Andrew and Darien are laughing as they have an arm draped over each other's shoulders at the arcade. They seem happy, as if their friendship was always meant to be. Maybe it was.

One thing that wasn't so obvious to me before I came across this bookshelf was his obsession with all different kinds of rocks and crystals. It seems as though every book you could find in our district about gemstones had their own personal shelf. I'm not really sure why he cared so much about that stuff, and now that I think about it, Luna had mentioned something about him reading them before in one of her emails. Maybe he wants to start making jewelry? I'm not quite sure about all that.

And underneath that shelf stood piles of books about classical music, poetry, and stories. A collection of William Shakespeare books, followed by stories and poems written by Edgar Allan Poe, and even Robert Frost. If nothing else, I've learned that Darien is very well educated and has at least one best friend, but for some reason... I wanted to know more.

"See? I told you she can't pay attention to anything!" Raye's voice pierces through my ears, full of frustration with me just like every other day this last week. "And you'd think that she would pay attention to news about the new Sailor V movie!"

My eyes dart away from the bookshelf and I shift my attention to Raye's annoyed looking face. Momentarily, I am able to ignore the hurt I feel from her tone as I ask excitedly, "Say what now? What about the Sailor V movie?"

"Figures." Raye grumbles under her breath as she slaps her forehead into her palm with a groan.

Amy and Darien give eachother a small smile before returning to the conversation.

"Amy had a run in with Nephlite, Serena." Darien answers my question, as if his answer made all the sense in the world. How did that have anything to do with the Sailor V movie at all?

But then realization hits me. Concern for my friend makes me feel panicked and fear stricken, wondering if Amy had gotten hurt. Quickly I ask without a single breath, "Are you okay, Amy? Was there a youma attack? What happened?"

"Well, if you would let her talk," exclaims Raye, completely uptight and high strung, "Then maybe she would tell you what happened!"

"Okay, okay!" I say with a defeated sigh, wondering how long things would be this way. How long was Raye going to shut me down for the simplest things, making me feel so small and inadequate? When was she going to forgive me for an act that I never intentionally did in the first place?

Amy's voice breaks the silence, easing the tension only slightly between Raye and I. "Yesterday a girl dropped a folder full of sketches for the Sailor V movie on the sidewalk. After school when I went to drop them off, I saw Nephlite's car. I transformed and waited for him outside. He wouldn't say why he was there, but when I went inside to give the folders back, the owner of the folders was acting strangely." Amy pauses for a moment to pull her hair behind her ear before continuing, "I think Nephlite got to her."

"Wow," I say, stunned about Amy facing Nephlite all by herself. "What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt!"

"Oh don't worry, he tried to back into me with his car, that's all!" Amy answers, completely unphased. "Anyways, the girl's friend, Cassie, invited me to check out the animation studio, so I was thinking we should go tonight. What do you think, Serena?"

Amy smiles at me, reminding me that I still have one friend I can count on. Even if Raye is mad at me, Amy wasn't going to let that color our friendship. I nod in agreement before laughing aloud. "Wouldn't it be awesome if Sailor V was actually at the studio? I'm all for it! Let's go!"

"Well, it's settled then. The girls will go to the animation studio, and I'll stay back with Luna and try to find out more information about where 'Maxfield Stantion' is staying in town." Darien says, summarizing our meeting in less than a minute. I look up at Darien after avoiding that particular activity for the entire meeting. When I see him smiling warmly at me, my cheeks burn a light pink.

Luna, who had seemed absent throughout the meeting, suddenly jumps onto Darien's lap with a flyer in between her teeth. With her mouth full she says, "Hurry up, Serena! The girls are already out the door!"

I blush to myself, embarrassed for lingering behind to gaze at Darien's handsome face, and rush out the door. This craziness has to stop. I can't keep giving Raye reasons to believe that I don't care about her feelings.

. . .

The animation studio is one of those places that is never how you imagined it to be. Honestly, when I thought of going to the studio, I had imagined pictures of Sailor V plastered on every wall, hell, maybe even autographed! I imagined model-like women and men playing with images on their fancy computers and the like. I thought that Sailor V would be there, sitting in her own chair as she went over the lines to voice over...well, herself. Basically, everything I had imagined this studio to be was utterly and completely wrong.

Instead there are rows and rows of desks with high school aged kids drawing with their cheap little pencils. I didn't see a single fancy computer, and Sailor V was absolutely nowhere in sight! Where there should have been images of my favorite heroine on every wall, there were bulletin boards full of calenders, schedules, and deadlines.

One thing was for sure... this place was boring!

When things seemed like they couldn't get anymore aggravating, Raye just had to open her big mouth.

"I bet you Sailor V would make a better leader than someone we know. She can actually fight and has been doing it a lot longer too!"

There comes a time when you finally reach a boiling point. Your soup has been stewing in a pot with a lid for too long, and there is no way for the extra air and liquid to evaporate. Eventually, all that pressure has to escape somehow. In the case of the soup, it bubbles over, seeping through the small crevices between the lid and the pot, pouring liquid all over the burners of the stove.

And in my case, all the anger and frustration boiled over by blowing up and screaming at Raye while everyone in the studio watched.

"You know what, Raye? I've totally had it! I'm sorry that you feel I stole Darien away, but I didn't! I am not in a relationship with him, and I would never think of it knowing how you feel about him! Maybe you should stop being so angry at me over something that I can't help, and just face the fact that he never had feelings for you to begin with!"

After the words leave my lips, I slap my hands to my mouth, feeling ashamed and as if I was a completely ugly person for saying how I feel aloud. Especially here. I raise my eyes up to Raye's to inspect the damage. When I see her holding back tears, the remorse settles in. Between both of us, Amy stands silent, looking between both of us as if she was trying to solve a calculus equation. She looked as though she was unsure of which formula would solve the equation, as if she were unsure of what to say or do to clear the air.

The students in the studio who were sitting at their desks, with their pencils making scratching sounds as they drew on paper had stopped during my outburst. Instead, they too were looking at the three of us as if we were some drama sitcom and they were waiting for the next scene. When no one spoke, they began whispering amongst themselves about my outburst, and wondered aloud who "Darien" was.

Even though I didn't realize I had been doing it, I feel myself pressed up against the entrance of the studio due to subconsciously backing away from Raye, Amy, and well, everyone else.

A door to my right slams open revealing a girl wearing a multi-shaded blue shirt with orange pants just fuming with rage. The girl props up her glasses with her fingers before she storms towards me while yelling, "Some people are trying to work here! If you can't keep your trap shut, then LEAVE!"

"I-I'm sorry, " I stutter before turning the door knob behind me. "I really, really am."

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it, blondie!" The angry animation student pushes on. "This is a workplace that prides itself on professionalism. Maybe you should have you temper tantrums somewhere else."

I finally push the door open behind me and back out of the building. I don't belong here. Not only that, but my own friend doesn't really want me around anyways. I look back towards Raye and Amy, seeing Raye's look of bitterness and desperation in Amy's eyes. I turn to leave, unsure of where I actually plan on going, choosing to just run.  
Raye's voice echoes down the sidewalk behind me from the studio. "Go ahead and leave, see if I care!"

And maybe she really doesn't.

Our friendship is falling apart, and it's all because of Darien's feelings for me. I just don't know what to do anymore besides run away from the problem, but even I know that I can't do that forever.

It was hopeless.

_Thank you all for being patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought! -Natasha_


End file.
